Family Secret
by Sinister Scribe
Summary: Cuddy has two little secrets. A play on the Cuddy having secret kids plot line, a little bit different though. some laughs and some angst. Explicit everything and OCs abound. Follow up story to be published soon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I admit it, I have zero self-control. But it's really not my fault, this idea just jumped on me and savaged me into writing it. I really honestly did sit down in front of my computer with every intention to updating one of my already ongoing fanfictions but this just…spewed out. **

**Then so did the next chapter and the next so…my muse is evil, sue me. **

**No, in fact, don't because I own none of these characters and am not making any profit off of this so…hah! Ye cannae. **

**Uuuumm…what else? Yeah, I actually thought this was going to be so much crap and had every intention to deleting it because I thought it was a dead end concept and that it was SO done but, alas, the road to hell is paved and all that. **

**Read and review, just so you can tell me how completely demented I am for writing ANOTHER story when I should be finishing the other ones that I've got (which I will do, by the way, it'll just take me a little longer than expected). **

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Development**

House poked his head out of the exam room and whipped it one way and then the other, just to make sure the coast was clear. He sidled out of the room and limped along the corridor to the nurse's station, slapping his folder down with that distinctive _whap_ of triumph. He grinned down at Brenda, who rolled her eyes and finished her charting.

"Dr House signs out at 5pm." He bobbed his eyebrows at her and watched her turn with deliberation to look pointedly at the clock.

"It's only four."

House blinked. "Whatever happened to daylight-savings time?"

Brenda arched a brow at him and then pointed imperiously back down the corridor towards the exam rooms. "You still have patients."

"Yeah, but at home, I've still got eggnog." He shot back as he lifted his cane to indicate the double doors leading to freedom. "Cuddy loves me, I'm sure she'll thank you for letting me out of your hair an hour sooner than usual." House wheedled expertly.

Brenda flipped to the next paper on her chart. "Yeah, sure. If by thank you mean 'fillet'."

House lounged against the desk. "Fillet you? Never. You're like the woman's right arm."

Brenda shot him a look.

"Okay, then." House admitted. "Maybe not an arm. Perhaps a…thigh. Trust me, she like's her legs better than her arms." House informed her brightly and knew he'd won when Brenda gritted her teeth and slapped her folder shut.

"Fine. You can go." House gave the air a small punch of success. "_If_ you clear it with Dr Cuddy." Brenda added her proviso and House's happiness deflated rapidly.

House pouted and then brightened as he limped his way towards the Dean's office. If he was lucky, she wouldn't even be in. Then he could say that he would have cleared it with her but she had been distinctly absent. Schmoosing a donor or something else ass-kisserish.

House shoved the doors to her office open and staggered to a halt as a wall of sound slammed into him. A god-awful high pitched wail emanated from the waiting couch opposite the assistant's desk and House glared automatically in that direction at the assault on his eardrums.

He stilled slightly when he saw a frantic nurse trying to calm two hysterical little boys. House considered turning to go but the wails increased and he found he couldn't. He scowled, fine time to develop some compassion.

The weekend beckoned!

House limped over to the nurse and shooed her away. She went gratefully and let House take the seat that she had wheeled in front of the twins. House sat down and examined them in a single all encompassing glance.

They were quite small, maybe seven or eight, and nearly completely identical with dark curly hair that he'd bet their mother went gaga over and, when they weren't bloodshot with tears, bright blue eyes. They had strong features that would make them unbearably handsome when they lost their baby fat and made them quite adorable at the moment.

The clung to each other as they whimpered and stared up at House wide eyed.

"Guys, guys, cool it. You'll upset the ladies." House smiled at them as he lowered himself into the seat and popped a Vicodin.

The boys stopped wailing almost immediately and fell into fascinated silence as they looked over House with every iota of intensity that House had examined them with. He leant forward and spun his cane between his hands as he spoke gently to them.

"You want to tell me why you guys are here?"

"They're here for Dr Cuddy…" House held up a hand and silenced the eagerly answering nurse with a glance.

"Why don't you go and get us some juice while we have a manly chat?" House prodded her and she nodded eagerly before slipping out the door to go and find a vending machine. He turned back to the twins and noted that they were particularly fascinated by his cane. "Well? You wanna tell me why two cool little guys like yourselves are stuck in the popsicle stand on a Friday night?"

The twins looked at each other and then back to House. "We were in a assident."

House frowned. "Are you hurt, has a doctor seen you?"

They shook their dark tousled heads and House took that to mean that they were fine.

"Okay, how about names then?" House said brightly. "My name's Gregory House. What's yours?"

The twins stared at him for a moment and then glanced at each other, debating silently between themselves. "Nikolai." The twin on the left eventually answered. "Antonio." Followed the twin on the right.

"Italian boys?" House asked, more as a way of keeping them distracted than any deep desire to know. He didn't usually spend a lot of time speaking to kids, he had his street cred to consider.

They shook their heads. "Grandma's Greek." Nikolai said and sniffed loudly. Fat tears also filled Antonio's deep blue eyes and House guessed the rest.

"Your Grandma was hurt in the accident?"

They nodded and shed a few tears but didn't start screaming again. House turned to look out into the lobby and see if he could spot any anguished parental types looking for two young sons.

Nada.

"Hey, guys, where's your mom?" House asked them gently, finding himself hoping that mom hadn't also been in the accident.

"Mamma went to find Uncle Ben and Aunt Liza." Antonio answered in a hushed voice.

House mulled it over. Either the family were big donors and Cuddy was personally babysitting to keep the hospital's best interests highlighted or she was Aunt Liza. He glanced out the doors again and realised that his question was about to be answered as he saw a non-too-happy Cuddy striding across the lobby with a tall dark haired man and a petite pale skinned red-head practically jogging to keep up with her.

The twin saw too because they both gave relieved yells of "Mamma!" Before launching themselves out of their seats and bolting towards the doors.

What House saw next, absolutely floored him.

His jaw actually fell open as he saw Cuddy throw open the door and fall to her knees. The twins launched themselves into her arms and looked like they were thinking about taking up permanent residence. She clutched them to her chest and murmured nonsense soothing words as she rocked them back and forth.

"It's all right, mamma's here." She told them over and over as they sobbed all over her expensive business suit. She looked up over their dark heads and her eyes met House's. She swallowed hard and House saw how close she was to tears. "Mamma's here."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, nuther chapter, uuum I'm actually quite proud of this one as I wrote it pretty much all in a oner and got them as I wanted them. **

**Read and review. **

**Go on. You know you want to. **

**Chapter 2: Healer's Touch**

Cuddy sat in her office on the couch and started into wakefulness as she felt someone enter the room. She stilled immediately when she felt the press of two little bodies against hers and brushed her hair out of her eyes as she looked down at their little sleeping faces.

She looked up and her stomach clenched when she saw who was standing over her.

House held out the coffee cup and waggled it enticingly. "Latte?"

Cuddy took the paper cup from him and murmured a thank you while trying not to be too acutely aware of how she had used both her suit jacket and her shirt to cover her sons as they slept. She now sat in her camisole top and skirt with her skin pimpling in the office cooling system. Cuddy tried to comfort herself by thinking that he might not be able to see her that well in the dim illumination provided by the single lamp on her desk.

House pulled over the seat from her table and lounged on it as he sipped his own coffee. "So…" He said slowly.

"So." Cuddy answered back almost defiantly.

"You have kids." House stated flatly spreading the fingers on one hand as if to indicate his amazement.

"Yes." Cuddy answered as she looked down to the children in question and smoothed her fingers through their hair one by one as they lay napping on her couch with their heads pillowed on her lap.

House drank from his coffee and then tilted his head as he studied her. She looked like hell. Her hair had been ruffled out of it's fierce knot at her nape by continued combings of her fingers, there were dark circles under her eyes and she looked like she hadn't even thought about food in several hours. "Your mom's out of the operating theatre. They're a bit worried about a potential concussion but they stopped the internal bleeding and reset her arm. She's going to be out of commission for quite a while but the surgeon's confidant that she'll make a full recovery." He spoke in a low tone so as not to disturb the boys.

Cuddy opened her mouth to speak but gave up when all she could summon was a slightly choked sound. She rubbed her forehead and then gripped the bridge of her nose between thumb and forefinger before looking back up at him. "Thank you."

He shrugged easily. "Not a problem." It was, actually, but he thought mentioning it now might endanger his health. That surgeon had offered to do him severe bodily damage when House had pestered him about his latest patient so doggedly.

"What do you want?" She asked with a heavy sigh of resignation.

"Why do I have to want something?" House shot back.

"Because it's after nine, you don't have a case and you're in my office. You never stay in the hospital unless there's something that catches your interest. So…what is it you want?"

House drank his coffee on a frown and crushed the cup in his hand before sending it sailing unerringly to the trash bucket across the room. "I want to know how, in twenty years of knowing me that you never once managed to work it into the conversation that you had progeny." House cut straight to the point while mentally reviewing everything he remembered of her house. There were definitely no signs of two little boys running riot there.

"Tonio and Niki haven't been around for twenty years." Cuddy answered smoothly.

"How old are they?" House asked carefully.

Her eyes flashed to his. "They're seven."

House stared at them for a moment his mind turning that bit of information over and over while he formulated his next question. "Where the hell do you keep them? There was definitely no sign of them in your house six months ago when...Fred got ill."

"Alfredo." Cuddy corrected automatically. "That's because they don't live in the town house. They live down by the river with my mother."

"You don't even live with your sons?" House asked disbelievingly. Of all the people he would have thought capable of that, he would never have picked Cuddy. She seemed far too…involved not be in every part of her sons' lives.

"Not during the week, no. It's easier for me to sleep at the town house and then go to the river house for weekends and holidays." She looked down at the twins as she spoke. She didn't sound too happy about the arrangement.

"So you just hide them away so no one will see them? What's the matter? Do you think a donor would be put off?"

Cuddy's eyes flashed to his in a spark of raging blue and her entire body stiffened. She forced herself to relax when Tonio murmured in his sleep and spoke again in a low hiss. "Don't you dare even think that!" She spat. "You think I want them to have to be subjected to dinner parties and office politics in some crappy house in the suburbs when they can have free rein over a cottage estate?"

House blinked, he hadn't thought of it that way.

"Or to have some strange doctor and his lackeys turn up to search the house when I'm not there?" She asked archly and House shifted uncomfortably. She had never forgiven him for breaking into her house…and he would hardly describe the town house as a crappy place.

"I wouldn't have gone in if there had been anyone home." House defended himself and let the matter drop as he saw her eyes blaze higher. House stared off into space for a moment. "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"No. What you can't believe is that you didn't figure it out." Cuddy shot back and he allowed her a grin to show she was right.

House dropped his gaze to examine the twins as they slept. He found himself asking his next question before he could stop himself. "Who's their father?"

Cuddy stilled and looked up at him. "He…he doesn't know about them. Please. Don't ask me anymore, I don't want to talk about it." She continued quickly when he opened his mouth to question her further.

House clicked his jaw shut. "Sure. Here, hand me a twin and I'll help you." He offered as he saw her gather herself to rise. She looked at him curiously for a moment and then nodded once. There was no way she could carry both of them, they were big for their age, and she'd prefer not to wake them.

She rose carefully and shrugged on her shirt before pulling on her jacket. She carefully scooped up Niki and handed him to House who managed to hold the boy with one arm while using his other to support himself with his cane.

"You sure you can manage?" She asked carefully.

He nodded. "Grab tyke number two and we can ship out."

She nodded and shouldered her bag before lifting Tonio with an effort and balancing him on her hip. He really was too old to be carried about like this but she could manage to the car.

They made their way through the silent hospital and down to the Lexus in the garage. It pipped happily as she pressed her keychain and she swung the back door open for House before skirting the car to pile Tonio into the car. She strapped him in and smoothed her fingers over his cheek once as he slept on contentedly. She straightened and blinked in surprise as House was there. He plucked the keys out of her hand and shut the door.

"What do you think your doing?" She demanded, too tired to put up with his antics.

"I'm driving you home. You're dead on your feet and I'm pretty sure one car accident a day is all the twins can handle." He pointed out and her shoulders slumped when she realised he was right.

An annoying trait of his.

Cuddy slipped into the passenger side and frowned at the odd sensation of being in her car and not driving it. House handled the vehicle with capable hands as it purred up out of the basement car-lot and nosed out into the practically non-existent evening traffic.

The drive passed in surprisingly compatible silence and Cuddy yawned as the heaters in the car made her sleepy.

"Hey, don't you fall asleep as well. I think I can handle two seven year olds, but their mom might prove a bit of a strain." House noted in a surprisingly gentle tone.

Cuddy answered with a smile that didn't feel quite as strained as it had earlier in the afternoon. Oy, she was tired. When she had heard that not only had her mother been in accident but the boys…she would have to find that nurse tomorrow tear a strip out of her for not interrupting that stupid budgeting meeting.

Because she had been delayed to talk about budgets her babies had been left alone in a strange building with nothing but unfamiliar faces to offer comfort. Cuddy's knuckles tightened until they cracked and she abruptly shook away the thought and inhaled a calming breath. They were fine now and sleeping like lambs.

They had taken to House quite well though, which was unsurprising now that she thought on it. They really were quite like him…though not quite as exasperating. She looked up in surprise as she realised they had already arrived at her house.

She swung herself out of the car with each of her movements punctuated by fatigue. She really, really needed sleep. Thank God she had scheduled a day off tomorrow. The boys would need it as much as she did.

Picking up Tonio, Cuddy looked over to double check that House was managing alright with a seven year old and a crippled leg. He smiled tightly at her over the top of the silver car and she flipped one back at him without thinking about it. Her heels clicked impossibly loudly against the paving of her path and she had to do a little juggling in order to get the door open.

She looked over at House, as they came to the foot of the stairs, and but her lip. "Wait here and I'll come back down for Niki." She whispered to him and then moved silently up the stairs. They could sleep in her bed. She settled Tonio quickly, only half waking him as she undressed him and then tucking him. Niki was slightly more active by the time she had gone down stairs and brought him up. His sapphire eyes snapped open and his small hand latched onto the silver charm bracelet on her left hand.

"Hey, baby, you're at mamma's house. This is my bed." She explained to him quietly as he gripped the bracelet like a life-line and she soothed her fingers through his thick dark hair. Niki looked around and nodded slowly, his eyes already drooping. "I'll be just down stairs, okay?"

Niki nodded once more and jangled the bracelet once more. "Keep us wiv you?"

Cuddy nodded, trying not to let the tears that threatened spill over. "Always." She answered as she kissed his temple and smoothed his brow one last time before he fell into a deep, hopefully dreamless, sleep.

She was unsurprised to see House still there when she went back down the stairs. She didn't immediately trust herself to speak so she swept past him into the tiny kitchen and flicked the kettle on after filling it with jerky automatic movements.

House watched her as he leant against the doorframe. He popped a vicodin as she filled the kettle and noted the way her hands trembled when she lifted mugs down from their hooks above the sink, the way her shoulders shuddered as she struggled for control and the way her knuckles whitened as she finally gave in and gripped the edge of the counter top, her arms locked straight and her head hanging down as she tried desperately for control.

House moved without thinking about it. His cane was hooked over a drawer handle as he rested a hand on her shoulder. She half-turned to him and it seemed like every drop of moonlight in the sky was caught on the tears on her lashes. A desperate sound issued from her throat as she threw herself at him and he caught her in his embrace.

Her arms wound around his neck as she sobbed quietly into his shirt front. He held her closely, leaning one hip against the counter for additional support, one arm around her waist and the other somehow tangled in her hair.

It felt odd to be this close to another person. He hadn't been near anyone for such a long time. Not counting the various assaults on his person by angry patients' families, the last person he had physically connected with had been Stacy and he remembered well how that had turned out. He could feel the warm wet of her tears falling against the patch of skin that was exposed at his throat and then track down over the muscles of his chest to trickle over his heart.

He could feel the different warmth of her body heat against his through thin layers of clothing. He could feel the soft curves of her body against his lean hard lines. He murmured nonsense words to her. Words that he had wished someone had been brave enough to say to him when he was hurting. Words that he had wanted to hear so badly but had been too afraid to let someone close enough to say them.

He looked down at her as she shuddered once more and he saw the emotions flicker through her eyes like a rainbow of feeling; scarlet rage, indigo fear, pale blue sadness, putrid green guilt and aching yellow loneliness. He smoothed his hand over her hair once more and continued to mutter soothingly to her.

Perhaps he wasn't just seeing what she was feeling.

She took in one last shuddering breath and straightened. He let go of her hair and slid his arm around so his palm cupped the curve of her hip, but he didn't quite relinquish that last contact. He ducked his head so that his eyes could meet hers and smiled softly as she sniffed and swiped the mascara trails away from her eyes.

"You feel alright now?" He asked in a voice that he hadn't realised he's possessed. Soft and gentle, not even a trace of sarcasm or a bite of his own bitterness in it.

She heaved in another breath and savaged her bottom lip between white teeth before nodding once. She opened her mouth but the words died in her throat, she clicked her jaw shut and then scrubbed her hand at the damp stains on his shirt.

"That's never going to come out." She muttered hoarsely and he chuckled and gripped her wrist.

"Forget it, I can buy another shirt. Now if it had been my Jack Daniel's tee…" He tilted his head and let the sentence trail of on a smile, gratified when she returned it with a shaky on of her own.

She looked over in surprise as the kettle clicked to an off position. It had been mere minutes that House had been holding her but somehow it had felt a lot longer than that. She remembered the last time he had held her…she shook her head sharply to dispel the image that she couldn't handle at the moment.

"Thank you." She croaked as she spooned instant coffee into the two mugs and mixed it up the way she knew that he liked it.

"Not a problem." He dismissed it for her.

She handed him the coffee without looking up and preceded him out of the kitchen and through to the living room, knowing his leg would be tired but he'd refuse to sit until she did. She kicked off her shoes and curled her feet under her as she sat on one end of the couch. He surprised her by seating himself at the other end instead of on one of the empty chairs. Her grip tightened on her cup as she tried to will all of the heat from the cup into her numb limbs.

"Well, at least you've stopped shaking." He noted dryly when she continued to stare into space.

Cuddy blinked rapidly and tried to summon up enough active brain cells to have a conversation. "I was frightened."

He nodded. "I know. I've never seen you like that before." His voice was still that quiet voice that she had never heard before.

She blinked at him in surprise. "Good thing too, or I'd have been struck off as mentally unstable." She muttered wryly as she sipped her coffee.

He shrugged. "Nah, a bit flaky, maybe but not unstable." He teased and her smile was stronger this time. "I mean you have to be pretty much on the ball to deal with me every day." He winked at her as he said this and her smile twisted into a more sardonic shape.

"I just know there's a comment in there somewhere." She sipped her coffee again and stretched her feet out along the couch, not thinking about the ramifications of such a movement before continuing. "You'd better watch it, don't want people like Cameron to get wind of you actually being nice." She warned in a shadow of their usual banter.

A look of mock horror flashed over his features. "That's just mean and after I helped carry the sprogs as well." He sniffed.

He regretted it when her smile slipped down a notch at the reminder of her scare. He drained his coffee in order to distract her and rose to his feet. "Well, it's time I left, can't have any vicious rumours floating around about us, can we?"

She took on look at him and snorted. "This would be different from any other day because…?" She waited for him to elaborate.

He shrugged. "I dunno, they might actually have a teeny tiny basis in reality." He bobbed his eyebrows up and down at her and she rolled her eyes. He tugged his cell from his pocket as he moved to the window and looked outside. He stopped in surprise as her hand closed over the phone and tugged it down away from his ear.

She held out her car keys to him. "You can take the Lexus. I'll pick it up tomorrow."

He flipped the phone shut and stuffed it back into his pocket. He thought about several things he could say that would be expected but enjoyed her look of surprise when he simply took the keys. "Thanks."

She walked him to the door and held it open as he stepped out into the cool night. He turned back to her and let his eyes track over her as she stood leaning against the door. The next thing he did was completely without thought. He bent towards her, closing the distance between them easily and kissed her.

The shock of contact rocked through both of them as she had turned to him at the last moment and met his lips with her own by, what appeared to be, sheer force of habit.

He straightened abruptly and looked down at her shocked face before stumbling backwards slightly. He pointed towards the car and opened his mouth to say something but his tongue suddenly seemed beyond words.

"Uh, bye." He eventually managed. "See you tomorrow." He spun away from her and limped towards the car. He heard the door click shut and the tumble of the key in the lock as he threw himself down into the pseudo sports car and slammed the door shut before jerking his seatbelt on.

Why the hell had he just kissed her?

Of all the stupid things to do. Why had she kissed him back? Fair enough, it hadn't exactly been the blazing lip, tongue and teeth duel that he knew her capable of, but still…

House stuck one arm behind the passenger seat and used it for leverage as he twisted around to reverse out into the quiet street. He frowned accusingly at an innocent street lamp as he resisted the strong urge to run his fingers over his lips.

That was another thing! Why were his lips tingling like he was some scrawny teenage boy after his first kiss?

House scowled as he steered his borrowed car through the streets towards his home.

Women!

Give him an impossible-to-solve diagnostic problem any day.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING! Extremely Long Author's Note!!! **

**Okay, okay, okay, I just thought I'd update before y'all maul me for not doing it. Uuummm…aye. Well anyway, I just thought I'd try something different and you all seem to like it well enough.**

**As far as I'm concerned House and Cuddy knew each other vaguely in college/university/whatever and they meet by chance about nine years ago in San Francisco. As far as I'm aware the infarction happened five years ago so that should make the time-line a teeny bit more coherent. Uh, what else? Yeah, this is just a bit of a fluffy filler chapter to be explaining.**

**Okay, reviews;**

**Kbmaillist: Glad you're liking it, feel free to tune in again. **

**Jendosan: I love my laptop too and I'm just trying to get the next chapter for 'Music of the Night' perfect before I update it. I don't want to write crap just for the sake of writing but I think this might be the chapter when Cuddy finds out!**

**Prinnie: Feeling back to our normal self then? I am saying nothing about who the other half of the parental bodies is to the twins so ye'll just have to wait and see. **

**House's phoenix: Yeah, I know, I make it my prerogative to be as big a pain in the ass as I can, I'm just talented that way. **

**House addiction: Yes indeed, I am hinting, and now here is the explanation, so look carefully and enjoy. **

**MirPez: As long as it's not a harmful addiction…**

**Okay, yer all under strict orders to review this chapter as well coz if you don't review than I don't update. **

**Enjoy. **

**Chapter 3: Looking Back At The Moon**

Cuddy shut the door and jammed the key around in the lock before spinning and leaning heavily against the thick wood. Her fingers trailed to her lips in stunned disbelief. The wood felt cool and impassive behind her as her mind whirled.

Why had he kissed her?

Why had she let him?

Oh god, why had she kissed him back?

Cuddy groaned and let her head thump back against the door with a hollow thud as she scrubbed her fingers through her now tangled hair. She still couldn't believe how he had held her in the kitchen. He had been so tender.

She shook her head abruptly and tried not to think about it. There was no point in tormenting herself about the man when he had no interest in her that way. Embarrassment clawed at her, how mortified must he have felt having her throw herself at him like that?

Completely losing it and sobbing all over him like that, it was a wonder he had managed to keep a straight face at all. She was going to pay for this, she was sure. He would use this for blackmailing purposes at the soonest opportunity.

She finally managed to pry herself away from the door and moved through to the living room, picking up the dirty mugs as she went and ambling through to the kitchen with them. She rinsed them under the tap and then tossed them into the dishwasher with little care as to where they went. Then she looked out the window and the moon caught her eye.

Pressing her hands to the counter top, she hopped up to sit beside the window, her back against the fridge as she looked out and gazed at the silvery orb. She let her head rest against the plastic frame of the window as she watched clouds play over the moon's face. It was a full moon.

It had been a full moon on that night.

She remembered it streaming through the window of the hotel room. They had been fantastic floor to ceiling windows running the entire length of the wall and the moon had looked in on them as he had moved over her.

He had kissed her everywhere the moon had touched and stroked his fingers over everywhere that it hadn't.

She dropped her eyes to watch the wind play through the trees. The memory assailed her. She did not want to think of it. She didn't want to remember. However, as is the way of these things, the more she wanted to forget, the more indelibly the images seemed to brand themselves into her head and her heart.

…**_Flashback…_**

**_Nine years ago, San Francisco _**

Lisa lifted the cup to her lips and drank deeply. Enjoying the cool water sooth its way down her throat in the hot summer. Using her free hand she pushed open the door and walked out into the busy street, her briefcase dangling from three fingers as she pulled her large sunglasses down onto her nose to guard against the glare of the sun.

Perhaps if she'd been watching where she was going she might have been able to avoid him. Then again, if she'd seen him, she might have still let him walk into her.

His broad chest slammed into her with a bone-jarring impact and she gasped as her polystyrene cone of water upended itself all over her white cotton shirt. Lisa gasped as the shocking cold that she had found soothing a moment before, slipped over her skin in a stunning shock to the senses.

"Oh hell, I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

Lisa was so close to him that she couldn't actually get a proper look at him. She was immediately overwhelmed with the impression of a tall athletic build The kind of muscle that came from years of activity and not pumping iron in the gym.

"Evidently." She muttered coolly as she stepped away from him and swept her hand ineffectually over the front of her shirt. It was now turning a rather charming shade of transparency and this was doing nothing to improve her mood.

"Hey, I know you." Lisa lifted her head and glared up at the man through her shades, if he had been able to see her eyes he might have realised how uninterested she was in whether or not he knew her.

"Lisa, right?" He continued blithely. "Lisa Cuddy. I'd recognise that rack anywhere."

Lisa stiffened at that and whipped her head up from staring exasperatedly down at her shirt. Her mouth dropped open and she reached out and snatched the sunglasses off his face without thinking about it. "Greg House?"

He nodded with his typical bad-boy grin. Lisa tilted her head to look him over, if anything the last dozen or so years had made him even more attractive. The white tee shirt he wore under his leather biker jacket was stretched impressively over his sculpted chest and shoulders. Worn jeans smoothed over his long legs and black and silver cowboy boots adorned his feet. Her appreciative smile died on her lips as she remembered how it was that she could recognise him so easily. Her fist thumped into the centre of his chest and she threw his sunglasses back at him.

"Bastard." She growled before spinning on one heel and stalking away from him.

"Hey, Party-pants, wait!" He called after her and caught her shoulder in one long fingered hand. "I was a kid, a college kid, I think you can forgive and forget right?"

"No." Lisa snapped without thinking about it and continued to walk on.

"Oh, come on, let me buy you a drink to apologise." He wheedled.

She turned to him and planted one hand on her hip, quickly changing position when she saw a nearby bum eyeing her now see-through shirt. "That'd be one hell of a drink."

"Of course, I know a fantastic bar around the corner. You can go there, remove that shirt and let me ply you with alcohol."

"I am not entering a wet tee shirt contest for you." She snapped and turned away. "Again." She muttered almost to herself.

"I meant that you could change in the ladies. At the very least you can just take off the shirt and button up that jacket of yours." He saw her weakening. "Come on, I've just been fired and I can't be left alone to drown my sorrows or I might do something stupid."

"There's a surprise. Who did you piss off this time? Your boss's wife?"

"Nah, I did that in L.A. I like to move on, keep things fresh, you know?" He pretended to confide in her.

"No." She replied honestly, but didn't pull away as he took her briefcase from her and steered her down the street towards the fabled bar in question.

Lisa looked up at him as he grinned down at her. Knowing that he had won and that they were going to end up in some kind of trouble tonight.

She'd just had no idea how much.

…_**End Flashback…**_

Cuddy jerked as she realised her leg had gone numb because of the way she had held it under herself on the hard countertop. She attempted to rub some feeling back into it before gingerly hopping down off the counter and heading for the stairs, snapping the lights off and double checking the doors as she went.

She wandered into her bedroom, navigating by memory because she didn't want to put the lights on and disturb the boys. She closed over the door to her en suite and switched the light on. She jumped as she caught sight of her reflection.

Her usually tamed hair was in wild disarray about her head, deep shadows were smudged under her eyes and her face looked more drawn than usual. She swallowed and went about her nightly ritual of removing make-up, brushing her hair and scrubbing her teeth. She tossed all of her clothes blindly into the hamper and pulled on a large tee shirt that she had picked up when she had taken the boys to Florida. Mickey Mouse and friends cavorted across her chest and it reached nearly to her knees but she really couldn't care less. She pulled on tiny plaid shorts as well and scrunched her fingers through her hair trying to dispel the headache before it formed.

She snapped the light off and stumbled to the bed. She sighed in relief as she carefully climbed into bed beside her two sons. She watched them for a moment as they slept, both of their dark heads on the same pillow, holding onto an ear each of their favoured soft toy, Dr Bunnykins. She stroked their hair and reassured herself that they were fine, that her mother was recovering and her brother was making sure she had someone there at the hospital.

She settled down onto her own half of the bed and watched them for a moment before she finally let her eyes drop and floated down into the dark pool of sleep that awaited her.

Whatever problems she had to deal with, she would deal with tomorrow.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House entered his apartment and tossed the keys down on the hallway table before slapping the door shut. He thought about switching on the light and then decided against it. For a moment he just stood in the middle of the room, staring at the shadows of the piano and the rumpled leather furniture.

He scrubbed a hand over his face in disgust. It wasn't the first time he had kissed a woman. It definitely wasn't the first time he had kissed _her_.

He sighed and limped through the hallway and into his room, pulling off his jacket and kicking away his trainers as he went. He looked at the large empty bed with a sudden feeling of…

With a growl, he whirled away and limped into the bathroom, snapping on the light to dispel the shadows and the memories. He jerked the shower on with angry movements and set about pulling off his clothes. He hooked his cane over the towel bar before slipping into the shower cubicle.

The hot water needled down on him. He shook his head under the spray like a dog in the rain and gasped at the scalding heat. Tilting his head back, he let the water hammer down on his throat and slip down over his chest.

Much in the same way that her tears had done. Even though the water was so hot is was flushing his skin red, it didn't seem nearly as hot and harsh as her tears had done. He fisted his hands and pressed the knuckles hard against the tiles.

Hard enough to hurt.

It was always this way with her. Always. Since the first day he had met her in Michigan. By that point he had been so used to people just ignoring him or backing away, but not her. She had met him on everything. Every insult had been thrown back at him, every leer had been met with a knowing smirk and every wild dare had been fulfilled before having an even wilder one sent his way.

She was his equal.

And that scared the hell out of him.

House scowled at that last thought and slammed the shower off before limping from the cubicle and scrubbing himself dry with the towel. By the time he was finished his skin was raw from the combined ravaging of the hot water and the rough towel.

He scowled as he limped through to his bed and tumbled, naked, beneath the covers. He stretched his arms up and folded them behind his head, knowing sleep wouldn't come for a while but he could think of nothing better to do with himself. He watched the way the branches from the tree outside his window swayed patterns on his ceiling as the moonlight pushed through them.

Unable to stand the quiet, he reached over and flipped the remote towards his sound system. The radio flipped on with a blink of orange light and the soft tones of the graveyard radio show filtered through the room. He stiffened as he recognised the song, and just like that, he was back in that bar, all those years ago…

…_**Flashback…**_

**_San Francisco, Slain's Bar_**

"No, no, no. Enough!" She protested as another shot was placed in front of her by the passing waitress. She swayed slightly as she laughed and thumped the tabletop, sending nut shells flying onto the floor. "I'm drunk." She announced and he chuckled at her.

"Come on, Party-pants, you're three shots behind."

"I am not, you're two shots behind. I remember how you do drinking contests." She sniggered and fell back against her chair. "Remember when you challenged that psychology student who had just started learning the hypnosis part of the course?" She clapped her hands together and pointed at him. "Oh, that's right, you don't remember anything after him telling you to look deep into his eyes." Her grin was wicked as she dissolved into laughter.

He pretended to pout at her. "Meany." He fidgeted with his beer mat a moment. "You still have the photographs?"

She nodded. "Are you kidding? They're on my homepage." She smiled broadly at him in a way that had him wondering if she were joking or not.

"What's the address?" He decided to call her bluff. She answered immediately and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're joking." He demanded.

She shrugged on another wicked grin.

"You're losing." He reminded her as he knocked back his milky shot and then ate the maraschino cherry that came with it.

She scowled at him and then threw her own drink back before chewing on the cherry. He picked up another cherry by its stem and spun it back and forth between his fingers. He looked up at her as a sudden thought occurred to him. "Hey, can you still…?" He bobbed the cherry at her.

"I don't know, there isn't exactly much call for it as a chief of medicine." She grinned again at him before she leant across the table and wrapped her tongue around the cherry. He went completely still as she sucked the tiny fruit into her mouth and deliberately, he was sure, made sure her lips kissed his fingers before she pulled away from him.

He settled forward, his chin on his hand to watch her do her thing. She chewed the cherry with a look of concentration on her face before smiling and reaching up to pull the stem from between her lips. One perfect knot tied in the middle of the stem.

"You know, the guys were thoroughly amazed that you could do that."

She nodded and spun in her seat to look over at the small dance floor that was already heaving with scantily clad people. She looked back at him and arched a brow. "Can you still dance?"

"Uh…" He didn't have a chance to refuse as her hand slid into his and she pulled him away from their small table and out onto the floor. The music hammered around them like a separate heartbeat and she seemed completely unconcerned that she was quite overdressed in her short pencil skirt and suit jacket with nothing underneath it.

Nevertheless, she may have looked like she'd just wandered in from a board meeting, but Greg couldn't take his eyes off her. Usually, he wouldn't be caught dead dancing in public, but when a stunning woman had herself firmly pressed against you from collar bone to groin, you kind of learned to make exceptions.

The other dancers made sure that there was a minimum of space between them at all times, something that Greg was just fine with. He slid his jean clad leg between hers and enjoyed the way her eyes widened a fraction right before she smiled up at him and slid her fingers into the back pocket of his jeans.

He wasn't entirely sure if she was really flirting with him or if they had fallen into their old habits of trying to outdo each other and it had just taken on a decidedly lusty tilt. He slipped his hand around her waist and under her jacket to splay his fingers over the warm silky curve of her spine.

She writhed against him and he slipped his hand a little higher. She arched a brow at the silent challenge and skimmed her hand over his chest and up to grip his shoulder. He smiled down at her.

This was going to be fun.

Then the music changed.

Greg looked up in surprise as the pulsing beat changed to a slower rhythm, a few couples broke away, not interested in getting any closer to their partners, Lisa obviously didn't share this sentiment.

She slipped her hand out of his jeans' pocket and lifted it to hook behind his neck with her other hand. Their eyes met and he was only dimly aware of the lyrics to the song filtering through his head. He couldn't tell if he were imagining it or not, but he definitely wanted to see what would happen if he obeyed them.

'_What would happen if we kissed?_

_Would your tongue slip past my lips?_

_Would you run away?_

_Would you stay? _

_Or would I melt into you?_

_Mouth to mouth,_

_lust to lust, _

_spontaneously combust_?'

If asked later, he wouldn't have been able to tell who had moved first, but suddenly she was pressed against him. Her lips moving against his and his tongue sliding over hers. Her fingers trailed up to tangle through his hair as his hands slid further under her jacket and around to trail over her ribs.

She threw her head back on a moan as his hands closed over the silk of her bra and his thumb scraped over one spiked nipple. He felt her moan rather than heard it as he dipped his head to kiss her throat.

"Greg." She moaned his name in pleasure and he thought it was probably the best sound he had ever heard. "Stop."

Just like that, ice water crashed down over him and he lifted his head to look at her, dropping his hands to her waist and looking at her. A frown of confusion marred his brow as she panted and straightened her hair with shaking hands.

"What's wrong?" He spoke directly into her ear as the pounding music made any other communication impossible.

She turned her head and her lips moved against his ear as she said exactly what he wanted to hear. "Well, I don't know about you, but if we're going to continue this we'd better get out of here before we're arrested."

He grinned and looked down at her. "Just name the place."

She pressed herself against him and grinned. "My hotel is just a short cab ride away."

His grin widened as his hand swept down to cup her ass and pull her closer against the hard length of him. She gasped and her eyes widened in anticipation. "Your place it is." He agreed fluidly.

Just like that, they turned and grabbed her briefcase and his jacket before heading out to find a cab.

…_**End Flashback…**_

House lifted the remote and snapped the radio off with a scowl. He hadn't thought about that night in a long time. At the same time he hadn't _not_ thought about it. It was always there, hovering in the back of his mind every time she smirked at him in that way, or every time he made a comment about them and their supposed 'relationship'.

He thought about her two little boys, about how much they looked like her. Dark hair, blue/green eyes, her slightly Greco features. They were tall though, their dad must have been tall.

She must have conceived at least a few months after their one night stand together if the twins were only seven. He wondered if it had been a one night stand with their father. Was that why he didn't know about them? Had she left him because she'd known he wouldn't have wanted them?

Unanswered questions rattled through his brain and he scowled as he rolled over and willed sleep to come, anything to distract him from this.

It was a long time in coming.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: okay, okay, without further ado. **

**Read and review, you know you wanna. **

**Chapter 4: Telling the Difference**

"Mamma! Mamma! Mamma!"

Cuddy groaned as she was rudely shaken awake by two seven year olds, one on each side. She yawned and sat up before she'd even opened her eyes. "Okay, alright, I'm up." She informed them tiredly, God, she felt like she hadn't slept at all.

She cracked open one eyelid and scrutinised one dark tousled head and smiled before she could help it. "What mischief have you two been up to then?"

"Greg is down stairs." Niki supplied as he bounced up and down on the mattress. Niki was always the more energetic of the two boys, always first into danger or trouble and always faster when talking his way out of it.

"He wants to know what kind of eggs you want." Tonio clarified, always the more sombre of the two. Slower with his words, but only because he was analysing them from every angle before he uttered them.

"Greg?" Cuddy was still a few bed bounces behind in the conversation and had to rub her eyes with the heels of her hands in order to force them open.

"At the hospital yesterday. Will we be going home today?" Tonio inquired as his brother sought to launch himself headlong off the bed and onto the pile of pillows he had thrown onto the floor. Cuddy lunged and caught him just in time by the pack of his little vest.

"Why don't we just try and get through breakfast?" Cuddy asked as she stood and stretched to work the kinks out of her back.

"Food!" Yelled Niki and managed to launch himself off the mattress this time to hit the floor running and thunder down the stairs. Tonio reached for his mother's hand and lead her down the stairs as if he thought she might get lost between the bedroom and the dining room.

Cuddy was scrubbing her free hand through her hair as she entered the kitchen and froze when she saw a tall familiar figure leaning against the hob as he scrambled enough eggs to feed an army in a pan.

"House! What are you doing here?" She nearly shrieked but levelled her tone as the boys looked up at her.

"Please, I go by Uncky Greg now." House replied on a smirk as he stirred the eggs. He looked to Niki who was standing on one of the chairs next to the table, gripping the back with his little hands. "Niki, we talked about the chair thing, right?"

Niki immediately climbed down to sit on the chair.

Cuddy blinked, how was that even possible? Her own mother could barely tell the boys apart at times and House could manage it after knowing them for all of five minutes.

"You can tell them apart?" She asked as she helped Tonio up onto his chair and went to the fridge to find juice for them. She sent up a silent prayer of thanks when she found out she did in fact have apple. Revolts had been started over less.

"Sure. Niki's the rebel and Tonio's the thinker." House told them apart with the spatula.

Cuddy was still trying to be awake when she finally hit on the fact that Greg House was in her home, uninvited, again. "How did you get in? I know the boys didn't let you in." She asked him quietly as she managed to find some small beakers and pour juice into them.

"You really should move your key." He smirked at her. "Now, do you want eggs or not?" He waggled the pan at her in what she supposed he thought was an enticing manner.

She wrinkled her nose. "No thanks, please tell me you picked up white bread on your travels." She asked him after giving the juice into eager little hands, hoping that it would go into their mouths and not down their fronts.

"Of course, what kid wants the nasty wholegrain stuff that you chow down?" House wrinkled his nose in an imitation of her expression.

She smiled despite herself and began to make toast for Tonio and butter bread for Niki. Niki had never touched toast and probably never would.

She was unaware of how House watched her.

He absently shuffled the fluffy eggs about in the pan as he let his eyes trail from the top of her dark head, where she had tied her hair into a just-thrown-up ponytail, down the line of her back, noting how that oversized tee shirt slipped off her shoulder because it was several sizes too big for her, the way he could just see the hem of her tiny shorts under the tee shirt and the long length of her fantastic legs ended by her flawless feet, one on top of the other because the floor was cold.

She plopped the buttered bread onto a plate closely followed by the toast and licked melted butter from the pad of her thumb with a swipe of her tongue as she caught him staring at her.

"What?" She demanded to know.

"Cute PJ's." He said on a grin and then scooped a healthy portion of eggs onto the plates for the boys. He couldn't help but grin wider as he noticed the hectic flush that scored her cheeks at his reminder of her state of dress or the lack thereof.

He poured the rest onto his own plate garnished it with toast and then limped over to the table.

Cuddy joined them with her bowl of cereal and watched as the twins scrutinised Greg carefully.

House either didn't notice that he was the centre of attention or chose not to acknowledge it. Cuddy grimaced as he picked up the ketchup bottle and squirted it liberally over his toast before layering eggs on to make a rather vile sandwich in her opinion.

Cuddy ate her cereal. 5…4…3…2…1.

Niki picked up the ketchup and made his own sandwich closely followed by Tonio, who waited to see if his brother was poisoned by the new food before following suit.

House watched this with faint interest before shrugging and resuming eating.

Cuddy turned to the twins and watched as Tonio gave an experimental shrug to Niki. Niki shrugged back and they both dissolved into giggles. She sighed a happy sigh and then finished her cereal before letting the spoon clatter into the bowl. She rose and dropped it into the sink before turning back to House.

"Will you watch them while I go and get dressed?" She asked carefully, expecting this newly responsible House to disappear at any moment.

"Sure. I hear cartoons calling." House announced as he finished his breakfast and looked at the boys.

"You get to watch cartoons after breakfast?" Tonio asked House before turning a slightly reproachful look at his mother.

"Greg has finished his breakfast." Cuddy pointed out and ignored the way the diagnostician grinned at her over the top of two dark tousled heads.

"Greg gave us too much." Tonio bargained hopefully gesturing at the food laden plates.

Cuddy inspected the sandwiches and left over eggs, it was a lot but she'd seen them wolf down more than that after a morning out feeding the animals at the cottage.

"Three more bites and then you can watch cartoons with…Uncle Greg."

"Little bites?" Tonio asked. Niki wisely kept silent and let his brother bargain for them both.

"Big bites." Cuddy finalised the deal and Tonio nodded to Niki before they both turned back to their breakfast. She smirked at them, Tonio was definitely going to be a lawyer. She dreaded to think about what Niki might grow up to be.

She turned and jogged up the stairs as easily as a woman without a bra can, to go and become more suitably attired. After the chore of showering, fixing her hair and finally getting her make up right, Cuddy was free to move onto dressing herself. She pulled on a pair of jeans, a midnight blue silk shirt and matching stiletto heels before roping her pearls on and double checking her silver charm bracelet before stalking back down to face House.

She slowed as she became aware of the twins quizzing House as he sat between them on the couch under the pretence of watching Marvin the Martian attempt to destroy the earth once more.

"Are you mamma's man?" Niki demanded to know without aplomb and Cuddy smothered a laugh as she waited to see how he might field this one.

"What gave you an idea like that?" House asked in return.

"You had a key." Tonio pointed out.

"Uh-huh and Grandma says that Mamma needs a man in her life."

Cuddy's smile disappeared at Niki's evidence and reminded herself to give her mother a stern talking too when she was out of recovery.

"It's complicated." House answered and Cuddy rolled her eyes as she leant against the wall and folded her arms across her chest. If he thought they were going to be put off by that he had another think coming.

"Explain it." Tonio instructed.

"You're mamma likes me to think that she doesn't like me."

"Why?" She could practically hear the frown in Tonio's face.

"Doesn't that hurt your feelin's?" Niki asked with concern.

"Nah, because I know she does like me. Deep, deep down."

The twins were silent for a moment as they appeared to mull this over and Cuddy decided she had better get down there for damage control. She purposefully made more noise than was necessary when descending the last few steps and smiled innocently at the twins as the swivelled on the couch to turn and see her.

House, however, gave her a knowing look as she smirked at him and dared him to comment about it. It was her house. She could eavesdrop if she damn well wanted.

She clicked straight past them and into the kitchen to get her morning caffeine fix. She heard House excuse himself from the couch and limp in after her.

"Hark, do I hear the morning sacrifice to the God of the coffee grounds?"

"Is that your way of asking for a cup of coffee?" She threw at him over her shoulder as he limped over to stand next to her at the work-surface.

"No. 'Can I have some coffee?' that's how I ask for a cup of Jo. Besides, I bet you can't make it as good as Cameron."

"Somehow I think I can live with that." She shot back but brought down two mugs anyway.

"Oh, cold!" He smiled down at her and they shared a rare compatible moment as the coffee machine gurgled in the background. "So,…your mom thinks you need a man in your life?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes as she turned away from him. "I think that was perhaps twisted in the translation." She tried to brush it away.

"Hmm." He gave a practiced non-answer. "They were saying that they want big-boy-bikes for their birthday."

Cuddy stilled her hand halfway to the coffee jug before she forced herself to resume. "Yeah, they've been after bigger and faster bikes since they saw a motor-cross rally and I told them they were definitely too young for motor bikes."

"Ah, boys after my own heart." House could sympathise for the need for speed.

"Yes, well, I may not be able to stop you from being a danger to yourself but I can stop them."

"Control freak." He told her, but there was no venom to it.

She shrugged. "Maternal control freak."

House was cut off from saying anything else as the phone bleated from its vantage point on the wall. Cuddy snatched it up before House could and shot him a look for his potential mischief making.

"Cuddy." She said by way of greeting and House watched as her shoulders relaxed as a familiar voice obviously found her ears. "Oh, hi, Ben." She cradled the phone against her ear as she sipped her coffee, her face intent as she listened to what her brother had to say.

He gulped his own coffee as he watched her move to the fridge and swing it open. She pulled out a carton of milk and offered it silently to him as she held the phone between her chin and her shoulder. He shook his head and watched as she poured some milk into her own coffee. She scowled as the carton spat milk onto her fingers and she shoved it back into the fridge before mesmerising him with the way her tongue swirled over her fingers to lap away the spilt milk.

House cleared his throat and looked deliberately out the window as she looked questioningly at him.

"Hmm, we can be at the hospital in about an hour…yeah, well by the time I get the boys ready…well that's really none of your business." Her voice took on a no-nonsense tone at the last part and House's head lifted in interest. A look of horror crossed her face briefly and she let her eyes clash with House's for the briefest moment before speaking again. "Leave it alone, Ben…more like ancient history…I don't care what you think, they're my kids…fine. See you in an hour. Bye." She slapped the phone down with a little more force than was strictly necessary and then turned to Greg.

"You want a lift to the hospital?"

House was silent a moment as he considered asking what wasn't Ben's business and then decided against it. "Sure."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was actually closer to two hours by the time they arrived at the hospital, the twins had dug their heels in, literally, about going back there. It had taken extensive coaxing from Cuddy and finally a promise at a look at House's motorbike before they had finally relented to climbing into the Lexus again.

Cuddy seemed to get more and more wound up, the closer they got to the hospital and even started drumming her fingers against the wheel when they stopped for traffic lights. House reached out and touched her shoulder, causing her to jump like he was a live wire that had shocked her.

He frowned at her. "You alright?"

She nodded and scrunched her fingers through her hair in a familiar nervous movement. "Yeah, it's just…"

"Ben." House guessed for her.

She nodded heavily and shifted the car into gear at the junction and then turning down into the hospital basement car-park. "This kind of situation always seems to bring out the worst in him. He becomes hyper-protective…I think it's the alpha male in him." She noted wryly.

"Gee, that doesn't remind me of anyone." House stated flatly and Cuddy allowed him a smile for it.

"Why don't I take the boys to see the bike while you deal with your brother and then we can meet back at your office?" House couldn't believe he was volunteering to be a babysitter without trying to extort various lewd favours but…he kind of liked the boys.

Cuddy looked over at him with a stunned expression on her face. House reached over and shut her mouth gently with one finger, she jerked backwards and a flush stained her cheeks as he chuckled. "Fine but, um, take them back to your office and I'll come and find you."

House arched a questioning brow.

She shrugged with a slight smile. "You have more toys than I do." She lied before getting out of the car. The boys tumbled out the back, having listened carefully to the adults' conversation and deciding it was reasonably satisfactory.

Cuddy crouched so that she was eye level with them and brushed their unruly hair in vain, she knew she was never going to get it tidy but that didn't stop her from trying. "You two going to be good for Dr House?"

Niki grinned and shook his head. Tonio elbowed him and the shaking abruptly became nodding. Cuddy sighed, that would have to do. She dropped a kiss on top of each of their heads and deliberately stepped away from house before she was tempted to do the same to him.

"What? No kisses for me? I promise to be good." House teased.

"Huh, maybe if I believed you." She snorted, and immediately regretted it as she saw a calculating look come into Tonio's eyes. "See you boys later." She waved to them one last time and then set out across the car lot to the elevator.

House looked down at the twins as they watched their mother go. They turned as one and looked up at him. "You ready to see something cool?" Identical grins spread across little faces and they nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay then. Follow me." House lead them across the parking lot to where he had left his bike the night before. The twins dutifully 'ooed' and 'aahed' and asked questions a mile a minute until they were satisfied that they knew everything there was to know about the bike.

"Mamma let's you have a bike then?" Tonio asked and House lifted his head from watching Niki examine the gear changer.

"She doesn't have a choice in the matter." House asserted firmly and Tonio frowned, obviously not quite understanding a world where Cuddy's word wasn't automatically law.

"Oh. Did you ask Mamma about the big-boy-bikes?" Niki asked absently as his little fingers explored the cane clips by House's leg.

"Yeah. She's still undecided." House told them both and tried not to be sucked in by the puppy-dog eyes that they both turned on him.

"But our birfday's soon!" Niki protested.

House shifted and swiftly redirected questing fingers away from the ignition and the keys nestled there, he had turned the engine on for them so they could hear the roar and it was an experience they were eager to repeat. "How soon?"

Tonio looked up at him. "Monday."

House went completely still. "This Monday?"

Both twins nodded, excitement colouring their movements.

House did some quick mental calculating. So, they were eight really. Eight years and nine months ago…House's jaw hardened as the numbers came out to one hot night in San Francisco nearly nine years ago.

"Come on, guys, we've got to go into the hospital."

"Why?" Niki demanded as House lifted him off the bike and removed the keys from the ignition before stuffing them in his pocket.

"Because I've got this cool toy that reads DNA, you wanna see it?"

"Yeah!" Niki immediately agreed.

"What's DNA?" Tonio wanted to know.

"If you're not careful it can mean a whole lot of trouble." House muttered as he took Tonio's hand and Niki gripped his jacket pocket on the other side.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, alright, shameless character recycling abounds, I know. However, I really did want to add another dimension to the relationship so I thought, why not have a good gal-pal for Cuddy to talk things over with.**

**Carmen's going to be quite brutally honest a lot of the time, both with Cuddy and with House, and in many ways she will be a re-working of my first original character Tawny McQueen but hopefully will be slightly less Mary-sue-ish (I still don't know what that means BTW, mebbe someone might explain it to me). **

**Okay, I first used Carmen in my Halloween Challenge Fic, which sadly died a death due to chronic lack of inspiration, she was a witch in that one but is not in this. Instead she's a lawyer (going with the non-human theme still) and is played by the fabulous Marg Helgenberger (Catherine Willows from CSI) who I have stolen and plopped into the House universe. **

**Uh…what else? **

**Oh yeah, a bit of back story on Carmen for those of you that missed it in Halloween Challenge; Carmen House is actually Greg's half-sister who his Dad fathered when over in England on a military type conference. Greg found out when Carmen's mum tracked down Daddy-House to tell him of Carmen's existence. Greg never forgave his dad for betraying his mother and for ignoring Carmen. Carmen was in Cuddy's year at college and that's how Cuddy first met House (you see the link there? Aren't I clever?). **

**Carmen is a hopeless man-iser. Hopeless in that she can't help herself, not in that she can't get a date. Not that she's all that interested in the dating bit…ANYWAY back on track. **

**I've rambled enough, just read and review coz I wanna know if ye like Carmen or not. **

**Chapter 5: The Return of Carmen House**

It was a bright, crisp, fall morning at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, a deep green Jaguar purred into the car-lot and slid to a halt right outside the doors of the clinic. A tall slim woman with masses of sleek strawberry blonde hair levered herself out of the car and leant heavily on the door before jamming a pair of large designer sunglasses down over her sharp nose.

She grimaced up at the building and kicked with her sharp heeled shoes at the fluttering red leaves that were so symbolic of the hospital. Her sleek black suit was straightened by long-fingered manicured hands as she stalked through the hissing automatic doors into the lobby. Her suit jacket gaped nearly to the navel to show off the rather charming diamante detailing on her red plunge bra.

She yawned as she slapped her palm onto the desk to attract the attention of the head nurse there. Brenda turned around and blinked at the woman before moving in front of her.

"Good morning, what can I do for you?"

"You can tell me where a Margo Cuddy is being treated, where the legal department is and you can recommend a good hangover cure." The woman announced in a cultured English accent as she propped herself more securely against the counter and winced as a child wailed in the waiting room.

"Margo Cuddy is on the second floor, room 202, the legal department is in the basement (where else?) and a good hangover cure is a breakfast burrito from the deli down the street washed down with a blackcurrant soda."

"You're kidding." The woman said.

"About the legal department in the basement?" Brenda asked.

"No I meant about the burrito thing, but you know what, I don't care. So, will you get one of the orderlies to go to this deli and get me the above mentioned…thing, then page Dr Lisa Cuddy and tell her Carmen House is here to sort out her legal problem."

"Carmen House?"

"Yes." Carmen nodded and handed several bills over to Brenda. "Keep the change. I'll be in room 202." She hefted herself off of the desk. Moved to the elevators and disappeared inside. Brenda watched her go and then flipped the notes in her hand, her eyebrows rose as she realised exactly how much the woman had given her.

Carmen leant against the side of the elevator and tried to remain on the right side of an eight vodka martini alarm hangover. She groaned and gripped the bridge of her nose as the lift caused her stomach to swoop.

She practically bolted out of the elevator when the doors binged open at the second floor and sucked in a deep cleansing breath. Or as cleansing as a breath can be when you inhale your daily supply of minerals in one lungful of air.

"202, 202, two…oooooh…twoooo…" Carmen looked up at room numbers as she sashayed along the corridor and tried not to think too much about how she really shouldn't have had that fifth round on the drinking game last night, though the man she'd been drinking with had been more than handsome enough to wake up to this morning… "Room 202!" Carmen snapped her fingers in triumph as she knocked briefly on the door before pushing her way inside.

"Morning, peeps, I don't suppose we have a car accident victim in here?" Carmen asked in a somewhat hoarse voice as she opened the glass door and walked into the green room.

"No victims here, Carmen, I see we still haven't quite mastered the whole dressing yourself thing." Margo croaked from the bed as she laboured into a sitting position with her one good arm to help her.

"Hah, everybody's a comedian. You can't be feeling that bad if you can still insult me." Carmen smiled as she walked to the edge of the bed and lifted the chart to flip through it.

"Do you understand any of that?" Margo demanded.

"Only in the most general of senses, I understand there's been some confusion as to your medical insurance, the lawyers are kicking up problems?" Carmen asked in a good imitation of a doctor's tone.

"Vultures." Margo agreed and then added quickly. "No offence."

"Hey, none taken, I hate lawyers as much as you do, it's just too damn bad I happen to be one." Carmen smirked her full black painted mouth at the older woman and then meandered to the side of the bed as she replaced the chart. She rested her hands on the white railing at the side and drummed the black polished nails against the plastic. She reached up and pulled off her glasses to reveal laser blue eyes that tracked over Margo with a trace of concern revealed in their lurid depths.

She looked over the cast on the woman's arm, the purple bruises that covered one side of her face and disappeared under her black and steel threaded hair, the tubes that had been inserted into her good arm and the monitors that blipped insistently over her shoulder.

Carmen blinked rapidly suddenly and then heaved in a fortifying breath before smiling a little shakily. "For God sake's Margo, I leave you alone for five minutes and you crash your bloody car." She scolded softly.

Margo's good hand reached over and patted Carmen's. "Don't cry, honey, I'm fine."

"I know that and I don't cry." Carmen assured the older woman in a decidedly choked voice.

Margo nodded, knowing better than trying to win an argument with one of the best defence lawyers in Europe. "One day you'll learn."

Carmen snorted and was saved from answering as a polite knock tapped the door. She turned as a tall orderly walked in with a paper bag in one hand and a fistful of change in the other. "I'm looking for Carmen House?" He asked uncertainly.

"Ooh, that's me." Carmen moved forward and took the bag from him before looking inside with more than a little trepidation. "This is really a hangover cure?"

The orderly nodded with a smile. "Brenda swears by it, here's your change ma'am." He held out the money to her.

"Keep it." Carmen waved a dismissive hand.

The orderly looked down at the several hundred dollars in his palm, it was more than he earned in a week and she was just giving it away.

"Seriously, if this works, you'll have more than earned it." Carmen noted as she gingerly removed the breakfast burrito from its box and bit into it with more elegance than the orderly thought possible.

He shifted uncertainly in the doorway, not sure if he should take the money or not.

"Go, take your girlfriend out or something." Carmen said as she licked the grease from her lips, she wouldn't have thought it possible, but she was actually beginning to feel better.

The orderly finally nodded and left the room.

"That was a good thing you did." Margo said quietly.

"Not really." Carmen brushed it off as she ambled back to the chair by the bed and ate her burrito with a little more gusto, sipping experimentally from the strangely flavoured soda as well. It reminded her somewhat of cough medicine but beggars and choosers and all that.

"It doesn't take the infamous House deduction skills to figure out that the young man was short on cash." Margo refused to let it go. She had made it her personal mission to remind Carmen at every opportunity that she really was a good person, no matter what she chose to believe about herself.

"Huh." Carmen said.

"Speaking of…have you seen your brother yet?"

"No. One catastrophe at a time, thanks." She shifted in her seat and then shoved the burrito, half-finished, back into the bag before tossing it into the trash. "At the moment, I'm a bit absorbed by someone who couldn't be bothered to keep her medical insurance up to date and now has several thousand dollars worth of debt." Carmen noted pointedly.

"Don't be trying to palm this off on me. It's about time you two actually had a conversation that didn't dissolve into an argument."

Carmen ran her fingers through her long hair and scowled. "But we like arguing, besides, its him that has the problem with me, not the other way around."

"He doesn't have a problem with you, he has a problem with his father, you just happen to be the physical evidence of that."

"Gee, now I know why I keep coming back to see you, Margo, it's these little confidence boosts that you love to give me. They're addictive." Carmen noted more than a little sarcastically. She was silent a moment as her mind took a predictable turn and then she glanced at Margo before speaking again. "Is he…is he still on the Vicodin?"

Margo shifted onto her side so that she wasn't turning her tender neck towards Carmen. "From what I've managed to glean from my stubborn and oh-so-busy daughter, the pain's been getting worse and he is still on the vicodin."

Carmen nodded and tapped her nails against the railing again as she pursed her lips in thought. "Does he know about the boys?" Her voice was quiet as she spoke.

"He found out yesterday when I was brought in, from what Benicio tells me, he helped her take them home yesterday."

Carmen's eyes flashed to the older woman's. "But does he _know_?"

Margo shook her head briefly.

They both looked around as the door was thrust open by a short, balding man. He wore a tailored grey pinstripe suit with a pink shirt and a maroon tie. Carmen winced rather obviously at the offence to her fashion sense. Never trust a man that wears pink.

The man looked at the papers in his hand and jangled his briefcase self importantly as he announced in a slight nasal whine. "This is the room of Margo Cuddy?"

Carmen stood and towered over the man as she subtly shifted her weight onto her hip to pull her slimly curving figure into its full potential. She reached out and casually snatched the papers from the man's hands.

"And you're looking for Carmen House, Mrs Cuddy's lawyer. That would be me." Carmen scanned the document, looking up only to arch a brow at the man's sputtering. "As I understand it you boys down in legal have been causing some problems for Margo."

The man recovered, as smoothly as a snake that's been trod on can, straightened his god-awful tie and spoke in what he thought was a patronising tone to Carmen. "_We_ are not the ones causing problems, Mrs Cuddy has neglected to renew her medical insurance. The hospital is not liable. If she has a problem then it is entirely her own fault."

A sudden look entered Carmen's eyes. A kind of predator-like gleam of mayhem at the sighting of fresh meat. "Need I remind you that Mrs Cuddy is the mother of Dr Cuddy, you know, the one that writes you paycheques."

"That is neither here nor there…"

"Oh, I assure you, it is very much here." Carmen noted somewhat dangerously as she continued to scan the document and then tossed it back to him, forcing him to lunge to catch it. "It says there that the problem with the insurance is not with renewal but with the ascertaining of certain facts that need periodic verification. Facts that it was the Insurance company's responsibility to make sure were renewed. They had the opportunity to contact Mrs Cuddy and double check their facts but did not, so if you're looking for any particular trouble maker I suggest you go to the Insurance company."

"It does not say that!" The lawyer protested.

"Well, no, it doesn't but it does say that in here." Carmen reached into her jacket and removed a slim envelope that had obviously been opened and the contents read. She flipped it open and waved it towards the lawyer, again forcing him to lunge forward to catch it from her. "As you can see, the CEO of this particular insurance company is a close personal friend of mine, he has already accepted full responsibility for lax procedure in his own company and has offered to pay for all of Mrs Cuddy's medical fees until, what is it says in there? Oh yes; 'Until the sorry excuse for a legal department at PPTH gets their collective thumbs out their arses and quit walking on their elbows.'" Carmen smiled brightly as she delivered this last barb.

"But…"

"So, in short, your job here is done. You've protected the hospitals big fat corporate arse, albeit incompetently, and now you can scurry back under whatever rock it is that you spawned from and leave my client to a peaceful recovery." Carmen turned back to her seat and neatly folded herself into it. When the lawyer didn't move she arched one fiery golden brow at him.

He clicked his mouth shut and sheepishly left the room.

Margo chuckled as he went and winced only slightly at the discomfort it caused her. "Carmen, honey, how on earth did you manage to get a hold of that CEO this early on a Saturday morning."

Carmen smiled softly. "Who do you think I was out with last night?" she bobbed her eyebrows mischievously and turned as the door opened again. "God, it's like grand central in here, how the hell are you actually supposed to do any of that recovery business." Carmen asked a little tightly as she turned to level a glare at whoever was barging in now.

The glare vanished as a familiar dark haired woman stalked into the room followed by a tall broadly built man, whom Carmen looked over lazily in feminine appreciation before smiling slowly. "Hello, Lisa, Ben." Carmen nodded at each of them in turn.

"Carmen! When did you get here? I was just trying to call you." Lisa Cuddy demanded even as she crossed the room and bent to embrace her friend.

"I arrived about half an hour ago, the insurance thing's all sorted out. You really do need to get better lawyers in here, I'd barely gotten into my stride and he flopped." Carmen pretended to pout as she looked over Lisa's shoulder to her tall handsome brother. "No hugs from you, Ben?"

"Carmen, who are you doing here?" Ben asked with faux cheerfulness.

Carmen tossed her head and looked back to Margo. "Speaking of men who flop…"

Margo tisked and swiped half heartedly at Carmen's head and Cuddy sighed as she planted her hands on her hips. "You made another one of my lawyers cry?"

"Well, I don't know…did he look like he was crying to you, Margo?"

Margo shook her head with barely repressed mirth.

"And anyway, I've never made any of your other lawyers cry. Sniffle, maybe a little hiccough, but no tears." Carmen defended herself as she rose to stalk over to the window and look out into the wind tossed afternoon. She turned back to Lisa, who was busily checking over her mother. "So, where are my god-children? I trust you didn't leave them in that god-awful crèche that you've got here."

"It's not god-awful." Lisa defended it.

"Spoken like someone who's never been in one." Carmen muttered.

"Besides, they're with…Greg." Lisa finally admitted after checking her mother's pupils and rechecking her drug doses.

Carmen spun slowly on one heel to look at Lisa incredulously. "You left two little boys with a third really big and twice as irresponsible boy?"

"House is good with them." Lisa hedged.

"I know he would be, Lisa, but I don't think you're quite seeing my point. You left them with Greg, my brother who has made and entire career out of adding two and two and coming out with Pi R-bloody-squared, and who has access to any number of highly technical machines that test interesting things like paternity." Carmen urged pointedly and Lisa stilled in her examination.

"Oh." She muttered.

"What?" Benicio asked.

"Where?" Carmen asked, stepping forward.

"Third floor." Lisa snapped as she marched out the door, Carmen following closely behind.

Benicio watched them go feeling extremely non-plussed. He turned back to his mother who seemed to have a pained look of resignation on her face. He scrubbed a hand through the curling brown hair that hung over his brow. He hated it when those two got together, it was like they talked in some kind of code, finishing each others sentences and thoughts. He looked at his mother somewhat forlornly. "I'll never understand women, mom."

Margo reached over and patted his hand gently as it rested on the edge of her bed, exactly where Carmen's had been. "You don't have to understand her, darling, you just have to give her a chance."

Benicio decided to pretend he didn't know what his mother was talking about.

It was just easier that way.

Cuddy burst into House's office and looked wildly around before stopping abruptly at the sight of the team looking up from various cross-words and soduko puzzles to stare at her. Carmen nearly careened into the back of her smaller friend but stopped just in time before smiling over at the team.

"Have you seen House?" Cuddy demanded with none of her usual flair.

"Sure, he's right next door." Cameron pointed through to the blinded office where House was presumably ensconced. She couldn't refrain her interest as she looked Carmen up and down.

The older women didn't appear to notice as they whirled and threw open the door and disappeared through.

She turned back to Chase and Foreman. "Who do you think that was?"

"Call girl." Foreman answered, still with a slightly stunned expression on his face at having seen the blatantly dressed Carmen.

"Expensive one." Chase seconded, tilting his head to stare after the fiery blonde.

Cuddy stalked into the room before she could think better of it and froze at the sight before her. House was sat on the floor, between her two sons, his extensive record collection spread out around them and a mess of sweetie wrappers and juice cartons discarded about them as they apparently debated the merits of The Water Babies against the fine works of Rhoald Dahl while the Disney Classics album played in the background.

"Hello." Cuddy blurted as they all turned to look at her as she burst into the office. God, now what?

Carmen came to the rescue.

She strode into the room and spread her arms wide as a broad grin pulled at her lips. "Guess who's here, bambinos!"

The twins vaulted to their feet, probably aided by the several thousand calories of sugar they appeared to have ingested and launched themselves at Carmen with dual cries of "Aunty Carmen!"

House levered himself into a standing position a trifle more sedately and frowned at his half sister. "Carmen, what are you doing here?"

Carmen bolted into an upright position as the twins held onto a long leg each. "No one! Why does everyone always…oh, what, right. Um, I came to see Margo." She finished somewhat sheepishly. Then she looked brightly down at the twins and crouched to their level. "Hey, kiddie-winks, did you miss me?"

"Yes!" They answered together. "Did you bring us presents?"

"I sure did." Carmen answered in a tone she only used with the twins. "But I don't have them with me at the moment. Tell me what you've been doing today." Carmen demanded as House set about clearing his records and Cuddy shuffled the candy wrappers and juice cartons into the bin. Leave all the practical stuff to the parents and play the spoiling aunty, that's' what she was good at so that's what she was going to do.

The twins tripped verbally over each other in their rush to answer her. "First, Greg took us to see his bike and we got to sit on it when he turned the engine on, but he wouldn't let us ride it." Tonio informed her as Niki turned a slightly betrayed look up at Greg.

"I should think so too, only I get to do ludicrously dangerous things with my two favourite nephews." Carmen tickled them as she teased them and they giggled uproariously.

"We're your only nephews." Tonio pointed out.

"All the more reason to spoil you rotten." Carmen affirmed. "Then what?"

"Then we got a tour of the hospital and got to go to the cafeteria and then we went to the vending machines and got all kinds of candies and then we went to the lab and got to see all the machines and then we even got to test one!" The twins exulted as Cuddy went still and cast a look at Greg.

"Really?" Carmen pretended ignorance. "What did you test?"

"We took…swabs on our cheeks and then put them in the machine and then it figured out what our DNA is." Niki and Tonio seemed absolutely fascinated by this.

"Wow." Carmen nodded to them and then cast a look to her brother who was looking decidedly dangerous at the moment as he leant almost casually against the desk. Cuddy was trying not to wring her hands and managed a tight smile when the twins turned to grin at her. "But, in all that, did Greg take you to see…Grandma?!" Carmen sprung it on them.

They immediately grabbed hold of her and started jumping up and down. "No, will you take us? Will you? Will you, please?"

"Hmm…I don't know…it's a long way for such short legs…" She trailed off as she looked at them out the corner of one lurid eye.

The twins knew this game well and promptly launched themselves at her. "Carry us, carry us, carry us!"

Carmen muffled a grunt as two twins, that were getting a little too big to be carried by even her, smashed squarely into her solar plexus. "Both of you? No it's impossible!" Carmen pretended anguish as she collapsed back onto the floor and the twins launched followed her down rolling about like eager puppies on the carpet with her.

"Ah, if the barrister could see you now."

Everyone turned at the deep baritone from the doorway to see Ben standing leaning against the doorframe with his massive arms crossed across his powerful chest. Carmen tilted her head to look at him as the twins stilled mid-wrestle with her. She let a small smile kick her dark lips. "I've told you, Benicio, anytime you want to roll around on the floor with me you only have to ask."

The twins turned to look at their uncle. "Aunty Carmen carries you too, Uncle Ben?"

Cuddy let a small laugh burst out of her throat at that image and her brother scowled at her. Carmen managed to extricate herself from adolescent limbs and regain her feet before answering the twins. "You know, bambinos, I bet your uncle isn't man enough to be carried." She said on a sly stage whisper.

"Oh yeah? And you're too much of a control freak to be carried." Benicio shot back and Cuddy groaned.

"Guys, not in my hospital…" She began.

"Hmm, I think not." Carmen sniffed and folded her arms across her chest.

The twins looked up at their aunt and then turned identical wicked grins on their uncle. Benicio bobbed his eyebrows once and lunged from the door, catching Carmen completely by surprise and scooping her smoothly off her feet to hold her across his chest with her legs looped over one arm and her shoulders held in the other.

Carmen gave an extremely un-lawyer-like shriek as her world suddenly tilted and the twins cheered. She turned a livid glare on Benicio.

"Benicio Cuddy! You put me down this instant or I will sue your ass for…" The righteous indignation died as she realised she had no idea what the hell she was suing him for.

"For…?" Benicio mocked as he winked at the twins who had covered shocked delighted grins with both sets of hands and smothered their giggles.

"Unlawful pawing, that's what!" Carmen wriggled in vain and only succeeded in being held more tightly in Benicio's arms.

"Come on, boys, let's go see Grandma." Ben ignored the squirming lawyer in his grip as he shouldered his way out of the door and into the corridor.

The twins turned back to their mother with silent questions for permission in their eyes. She shot a look at the still eerily silent Greg and then nodded to the twins. "Off you go."

They grinned at her and then careened out of the office to slip and slide down the corridor after their godparents. Whooping and adding to the extremely loud argument between the two adults as they went.

Cuddy turned to Greg a little nervously and attempted a smile. "You just had to give them sugar, didn't you?"

House said nothing as he reached down onto the desk and then handed her a single piece of paper. Cuddy glanced down to see the bright red writing proclaiming a paternity test on the top of the page. She licked her lips nervously before looking back up at the father of her children.

He shifted towards her, something cold glinting in his eyes as he towered over her and spoke slowly and dangerously to her.

"We need to talk."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HOT OFF THE PRESSES!!! Mistakes may abound and you may not think it's all that great but this is how I think it has to be. **

**Okay, first of all, thank you to EVERYONE for all the fabulous reviews and especially for explaining to me what Mary-sue-ish means. That's what I thought it meant but yer all dolls for clearing it up for me. Okay, replies now;**

**Kris the fanficaholic****: KRIS!!!! I haven't heard from you in, like, forever! So glad you finally found your way back to the fold. I hope everything's been cool with you and all is merry and bright in your world. **

**addicted2coffee****: Thanks muchly for the comments, reviews are a large part of inspiration for me (that and the medication of course). I'm glad you like the story and I figured I had better update before y'all revolt. Just so ye know I am finding it more and more difficult to write this, which is why I sort of skived from the plot last chapter by introducing Carmen. But anyways, bare with me and we'll get through it. **

**Eleanor J.****: uuummm…I don't think the reviewer thing likes links but thank you anyway. It's the thought that counts. I should mention that I'm still giddy that you read my stuff (scuze me while I gush) thanks anyways for yer advice. **

**prinnie****: ye wee gem, where are the updates for me then? The reason I left it there is because I knew the confrontation between House and Cuddy was going to be (hopefully) epic…plus I just like making you squee. As to the Huddy love…you might have to wait a while, I have no idea how that's going to factor into this story. **

**Mizz-Miester**: **Ahem, right****, about the twins, I seem to be having a bit of a mental gap when it comes to writing about kids. I did drop the speech impediment thing after the first chapter which was mainly because they were hysterical when House first saw them but…okay, I don't actually have an excuse as to why I did it but is just ignorance and it's not as if I can read up on the behaviour of seven/ eight/whatever year olds but I do promise to try and get them more accurate than I have been. **

**TiggPwns****: Thank you for the reply on the Mary-sue issue, I am really beginning to feel a bit thick for asking about it but there was this whole barb thing about it in my Prank fanfic and suffice to say I'm a tad prickly about it. Anyways, I've never actually seen your name before I don't think so welcome to my mad world. Thanks bunches about Carmen, I was a little nervous about introducing her and I do know the concept is a bit left-field but it will become more clear the more Carmen speaks. **

**FutilityIsNotReal****: the idea with Carmen is that she is best friends with Cuddy, so she would know about the twins but be sworn to secrecy by Cuddy not to tell her brother. Anyway, Carmen and Greg's relationship is supposed to be strained at the best of times (you'll notice that Carmen didn't say hello to her brother when she went into his office she went straight to the twins, he had to speak to her first) as to the rest of yer review, read on to find out. **

**HouseAddiction****: I totally don't mind your ramblings, in fact, my day would be a lot duller if I didn't have them to look forward to. Anyways, thanks for the review. **

**Okay, enough if the reviews, on with the show. I hope it lives up to expectations and I fully expect feedback on the matter. So hit the button on your way out. **

**Chapter 6: History Retold**

House's hand manacled Cuddy's arm as he dragged her towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Her voice was slightly strangled as he marched her along beside him, anger lengthening his strides forcing her to jog to keep up.

"The roof. First you're going to explain and then I'm going to decide if I want to throw you off or not." He gritted between clenched teeth and Cuddy dug her heels in, painfully aware of the stares they were garnering from everyone and their aunt but she knew better than to mention it.

He looked back at her slightly panic stricken expression and had to dig deep to wrestle his voice into a vaguely calm sounding one. "You know I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk where we can't be overheard."

Cuddy resumed walking and they disappeared into the elevator. He released her when there was nowhere for her to run to and stood on the other side of the metal box trying to regain his control.

She said nothing as she hugged herself and looked anywhere but at him. The doors pinged as they opened onto the windswept roof and Cuddy bolted out onto the barren asphalt top, her heels gritting across it as she went.

She turned to look at him and then quickly glanced away. He looked so angry. She swallowed.

"Eight years, nearly nine, Cuddy. Why didn't you tell me?"

Cuddy turned away from him.

"Cuddy, why?"

Cuddy shrugged. "I don't know where to begin."

"The beginning's always a start." He mocked and she flinched as if struck.

"Alright, after…after that night in San Francisco I came back to Jersey and a month later I found out that I was pregnant. I, uh, I tried to track you down, I really did." She looked up then, almost defiant, but he said nothing as he leant against the wall and watched the red trees being shaken to the core by the wind far below him. "But, it was like you'd fallen off the face of the earth. I tried your hospital in San Francisco, the forwarding address that they had on you, I contacted your old band mates from college to see if they knew where you were…I still don't know where you went." Cuddy admitted.

"I was in Europe." He said. There was no inflection in his voice. She might as well have been talking to a machine. "Why didn't you contact my parents? You must have been able to find them. Why not tell them and get them to contact me?"

"Because if there was one thing I knew about you, it was that you wouldn't have been able to stand it if your father had been the one to tell you. You already hated him for what he did to Carmen." She spoke quietly now.

"Why did she know? Why did you tell my sister and not me?"

"I didn't tell Carmen, she just turned up one night, you know how she does, when the boys were about six months old. She took one look at them and knew they were yours. I made her swear not to tell you."

"How could you not tell me they were mine, Cuddy? I've been here for nearly five years and you didn't once bring it up. WHY!?" He demanded.

"Think, House! Think back to when you first saw me here!" She was nearly shouting now, she knew that she had done wrong, she should have told him. She regretted that she hadn't, but she didn't need him to tell her that. "I hadn't seen you in four years and then you turn up out of the blue with a sore leg and Stacy on your arm and the next thing I know I'm putting you in a damn coma and cutting a muscle out of your thigh." Her chest heaved as she pressed her fists against the wall so hard that she scraped the skin on them. "Afterwards you hated me so much, you hated everybody, even the woman you loved. You poisoned everything good you had and I accept my part of the blame in that but I couldn't let you do that to two little boys. If they found out you were daddy and then you turned on them, I couldn't…I just figured that one more unforgivable thing was better than exposing my sons to that."

"So nice of you to make the decision all by yourself." He snarked.

"Oh, for god's sake, House!" She finally snapped and whirled on him. "Don't you, for one minute, try and stand there and tell me that you would have treated fatherhood as anything but a burden! You NEVER wanted kids. You told me on several occasions in college. You were terrified you would turn out like your father. You would have twisted them against me to get back at me for your leg, you would have used them like you use everyone else and I couldn't let that happen to them."

"You think I would do that to my own kids?" He sounded so wounded that when she looked at him again she nearly lost her nerve.

"I didn't. No." She finally allowed. "But I wasn't sure. I couldn't risk them for anything less than absolute certainty. I know it was wrong, I know you hate me for it and I can accept that. I can handle it because I'm an adult, but they are my children and I would die rather than let anything happen to them. Even if that includes their father."

House slumped against the wall, feeling suddenly drained. The worst thing was he couldn't really defend himself against it. He would have done it. Maybe not intentionally but he probably would have hurt them.

"You know, I can accept whatever punishment you want to dish out to me over this." She said almost conversationally. "You can do pretty much what you like to me anyway, you can see the boys if you like, I would even prefer it if they did know who their father was…as I say, I can take whatever you can deal to me House, but unless you're absolutely positive about being with Tonio and Niki, either as 'Uncle Greg' or as 'Daddy', then it would be better for them if you just stayed away."

He looked at her then, and for a moment, she thought he was going to start yelling again but then he totally floored her by what he said next.

"I understand."

She blinked and reeled back onto her heels for a moment before nodding slowly. "Right, well, I'm going to go then."

"Will you be at your house?"

His voice reached her as she punched the button for the elevator and she turned back to him. "For tonight, I'll need to take the boys back to the River House tomorrow."

He didn't say anything as the setting sun silhouetted him against the wall. He just nodded his head.

The elevator arrived and Cuddy stepped in. It wasn't until the doors closed after her that she realised that she was shaking all over. She felt like she'd just run a mile over hot coals. She scrubbed a hand over her face and tried to regain composure as the elevator headed down.

She did hate herself for lying about the boys all these years, and she wasn't entirely sure if they really had needed protecting from House but she had been unable to take the chance.

She just hoped that he meant it when he said he understood.

House sat in front of his baby grand and let his hands trail over the keys. He wasn't really playing anything of great interest but he liked to use his hands as he thought things over.

And he really needed to think things over.

Fatherhood.

Oy.

He supposed he should be grateful to Cuddy, his inner cynic mused. She had done all the hard work. She had gone through the pregnancy by herself, she had raised them, done all the midnight and early morning feedings, stayed up with them when they'd had colic, comforted them with running noses and scraped knees, explained all the difficult questions to them…mothered them.

He played a few more notes.

He scowled as he thought. He supposed that he should be angry but the more he thought about it. The more he went over what she had gone through on her own and the more he thought about what he had been going through…he was actually amazed that she had managed to be civil to him for all these years.

He supposed her guilt had a lot to do with it but she must have been pissed some nights, when they were both crying and she needed another set of hands to hug them, feed them or change them and he had dropped off the face of the planet and had probably been ensconced in a strip club somewhere doing his best to drown his insignificant problems in a haze of cheap alcohol…he would have been.

Then when she next sees him, he's with another woman and said other woman demands that she cut out a piece of his leg that he really had been quite attached to.

His notes faltered a moment.

Was he really thinking about forgiving her?

Was there anything to forgive?

From what he could tell, she had done her best to find him. He had called the band-mates and most of them remembered a dark haired chick turning up nearly a decade ago heavily pregnant and demanding to know where he was. Lisa Cuddy was not a broad that a guy just forgot.

Sure, she hadn't told him once in five years but she was right when she had said that he hadn't really been fit for fatherhood at the time… the real question was; was he fit for fatherhood now?

House sighed and played some more notes.

He looked up in surprise as a sharp knock sounded at the door.

Wilson.

"Use your key, I'm busy." He yelled.

The knock again.

House scowled and heaved himself up out of the piano stool, snagging his cane as he went. He marched over to the door and threw it open on a scowl. The frown was swallowed by a stunned expression as he looked down at the fiery blonde head of his half-sister.

She turned to him and smiled slightly nervously up at him. "Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure." He held the door open for her and she slipped in past him on a breeze of expensive perfume. He followed her in and watched her look up and around his apartment. As far as he was aware, this was the first time she'd been in it. "You want a drink?" He asked somewhat tentatively.

She nodded. "Please."

"Scotch, bourbon, gin?"

'Just a soda's fine. I'm driving."

"Oh." He had forgotten that she never drank if she was even thinking about driving. He pulled out a diet coke for her and tossed the can to her. She caught it and opened it carefully before sipping.

She stood uncertainly in the middle of the room and he suddenly felt a pang of regret at making her like that. It must have been him, he had snuck into the back of a court room in London once to watch her work. She was a spectacular lawyer.

She knew people incredibly well. Everything that he had that made him a jerk, she had too and it made her a lethal lawyer. He had watched her stalk about the courtroom with a kind of predator's energy and pick apart the witness piece by piece until she had them saying exactly what she wanted.

Christ, no wonder Cuddy had hidden the twins from him. He could barely have a conversation with his own sister.

"What brings you to Jersey? Or did you just come over for Cuddy's mom?" He asked her as he slumped onto the couch with his beer and gestured for her to do the same.

She sat on the edge of the cushion, looking ready to bolt at the first opportunity. Her dark nails clicked against the side of the can with an echoing tinny sound as she appeared to think about her answer.

"I was actually already here. I came over to…see you." She said slowly.

He frowned. "Really? Why?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you're my brother and we've said a dozen words to each other in as many years." She said in an offhand manner but he could hear the quaver in her voice as she forced the words out. She looked at him suddenly, almost angrily. "What I really want to know is why you hate me?"

House went completely still. His knuckles tightened on his beer bottle. "I don't hate you."

"Really? Because I've got to tell you, you do a pretty accurate impression." She swallowed hard and then took another sip of her soda.

"Carmen," he leant forward, his elbows on his knees, so that she had to look up at him with eyes that were so like his, so like his father's, that it brought a familiar burn of distaste to his gut. "I have never hated you. I hated what was done to you and I hated my father for doing it to you. I hated being the one that grew up with everything you didn't have."

Carmen's head dropped and her fingers plucked at the ringpull of the can. "That wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known."

"I know that and I was actually really surprised that you could stand to look at me when we met that first time." He told her, wanting to reach out and have her look at him.

She tossed her head back in a flying swoop of hair and sniffed in that polite upper-crust way of hers as she blinked rapidly at the ceiling before turning back to him. "For a long time, I really did want to not like you, but we're too similar."

"Nah, you're much nicer than me." He told her and it earned him a smile, even if it was a watery one. "Prettier too." He winked at her as he gulped his beer.

"Damn straight." She murmured and toasted him lightly with her soda as she drank.

He sobered slightly and forced himself to ask her. "Was it…really bad growing up in the homes?"

She shrugged. "There are better places to grow up, I'm sure, but it also could have been worse. You hear all these horror stories about kids that are abused by their foster parents or…worse but nothing like that ever happened to me. I think it was because I was tall. Possibly because I was clever as well. They knew I was going to go on and live better than they were." Her fingers plucked more forcibly at the can. "You saw so many kids in there that were just going to go on and…perpetuate the cycle. Fall out of one system and tumble into the next." She stared into space as she spoke and absently rolled her hand on her wrist as if to illustrate.

House felt a fresh wave of disgust for his father at her words.

"I know it doesn't exactly mean much, but I am sorry for what he did to you. Leaving you to that kind of life, if I had known…"

"If you had known you would have just hit him sooner." Carmen noted almost tiredly.

He lifted his head. "You knew about that?"

"Of course. I went to see him…a few years ago, he told me about it, blamed me for putting you up to it." Carmen tossed her head to the side and looked away for a moment before turning back to him. "You know, it's almost funny, he's just this horrid, wrinkled old man and he managed to completely ruin my childhood. He's just got his little retirement bungalow and your mother, who's a saint for putting up with him, both his children can't stand to be in the same room with him and he still can't admit that he's done anything wrong. That he's just a totally shit father."

It seemed to be totally beyond her, how the world worked like that.

"Your mother was nice to me." She spoke quietly in an almost trancelike tone.

"What?" He wasn't sure he had heard her right.

"Your mother, Blythe isn't it? She was so nice to me when I went there. I spoke to her first, she invited me in and we talked at the little kitchen table before he came home from golf."

"She would have taken you in, you know, she said that to him. That it didn't matter to her that you weren't hers. She would have looked after you too." House didn't know if this would make her feel better or worse but he felt that she should know.

Carmen bit out a laugh. "She told me that too. Can you imagine? Your husband cheats on you, the other woman dies of cancer and then he leaves his bastard to fend for herself in the foster system and you're still feeling benevolent enough to take on another woman's child that represents a betrayal of your marriage." Carmen drained her soda and looked like she fervently wished it was something stronger. "Better woman than me." She noted wryly.

"No. You're stronger. She'd just rather it was her that suffered instead of a child." House stilled, that was exactly what Cuddy had done.

Carmen seemed to read his mind. "Don't be angry at her, Greg. Don't punish the mother of your children for looking out for them."

He met her eyes and was silent a long moment before answering. "Okay."

"Take it from someone who knows, growing up with no father is better than growing up with one that hates the sight of you and I think you might have. You were in a bad place, Greg, that kind of thing…makes you do stupid things even to people you love."

House suddenly wanted to ask her what she'd been through, she looked so haunted for a moment, but he looked again and it was gone.

"Will you do me a favour?" He asked her.

She looked up, her eyes over bright. "If I can, I will."

He stood and reached for his jacket. "Will you drive me to Cuddy's?"

She set down her soda and rose smoothly to her feet. "Of course."

TBC…

**Wow, I'm knackered. I don't know is this is as good as y'all have built it up to be in your minds, but I hope it's good enough. **

**Hit the purple button on yer way out and let me know, good or bad. **

**Ciao, Scribe. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay!!! The long, the awaited, the fantasised and the screamed over…chapter SEVEN !!!!**

**Dee-de-de-DEEEEEEEE! (imagine trumpets for that bit)**

**Well, sort of. I hope this is enough of a reply from old Housey-boy. A little shorter than previous chapters and Prinnie might cry again…but all in all I think it turned out pretty well. **

**And to Prinnie; Tawny is pulling on that commando gear of hers, the black face paint is on and she's strapped a bush to her head to blend in with the scenery. Operation Get-Sam is a go!**

**Mwaha! Bring on the Huddy. **

**I have worked out the Huddy luvvin! Yus, I finally know what I'm doing! **

**Not that I didn't before…um, okay, and just so y'all know there will definitely be action of the horizontal(ish) mambo variety in the next chapter of 'A Little Help From Our Friends' ANOTHER title that I'm going to change. **

**Oy vey. **

**Anyways, hit that purple button on the way out. **

**Chapter 7: A Hard Day's Night**

House sat in the car and ran his fingers over the plush leather. It really was a nice ride. He turned to Carmen and shared his opinion with her. She didn't say anything in return but he could see the bright gleam of her smile in the dim interior. The green Jaguar purred as she steered it with competent hands through the light evening traffic. He couldn't help but feel slightly nervous about what he was doing, what he was about to do, but he knew it had to be done. There could be no running away from it.

The twins were partly his. Antonio and Nikolai, his sons, he wouldn't abandon them.

He just hoped he was up to it.

"Do you know what you want to say?"

House jumped as hi sister's lilting accent reached his ears. He had almost forgotten that she was there. He considered it for a moment. "I think so." He stared at his reflection in the dark window of the car overlaid on top of the Jersey scenery beyond the glass. "I hope so." He muttered.

Carmen reached across the space between them and took his cool hand in her warm one. She squeezed his fingers in a comforting gesture before releasing him. She smiled. "You'll be fine. As long as you repress your insane desire to be an absolute arse to everyone you talk to…it should go relatively smoothly."

He grinned, welcoming her barb. "Gee, thanks, my head will never get too big as long as you're around."

"What else are sister's for?"

"Bribing my friends for when I want something?" He asked her in answer and laughed when her mouth dropped open in a shocked silent laugh before she slapped his shoulder without looking at him.

"Cretin." She grumbled good naturedly and slowed the car to a halt. House looked out in vague surprise. The journey seemed to have passed remarkably quickly. He stared at the house for a long moment, his brain whirled for an excuse to stay in the car.

"Greg."

He turned back to Carmen ready to seize any excuse. "Yeah?"

"Get out the damn car."

He nodded once. "Right." He threw open the door and levered himself out of the car. Carmen followed suit and, though he would never admit it, he was glad that she was at his side as they walked up the path. "You don't need to come with me." He pretended to grumble.

"Yes, I do, I don't want you bottling it and hopping over the nearest azalea bush to hobble to freedom as fast as your three legs can carry you." She told him cheerfully and looped her arm through his as she rapped sharply on the door, obviously taking no chances.

The door was swung inward by a laughing Cuddy. She was looking over her shoulder with a throaty chuckle that died on her lips as she turned back to the door and noticed House. She barely even noticed Carmen as her smile slipped from her face and crumpled to the floor. "Oh, uh, hello." She managed after a strangled moment.

"Can I come in?" House asked and Carmen rolled her eyes.

"What are you, a vampire? Of course we can go in. I have god-children to spoil." Carmen announced with her usual blasé façade as she slipped past Cuddy and into the house.

Cuddy finally managed to stand back and let House limp up the step and into the warmly lit foyer. Cuddy stood uncertainly for a moment before remembering her upbringing. "Do you want me to take your jacket?"

House nodded and handed it over after a brief consideration. She took it and moved through the house on silent bare feet to hang it in the closet. House followed and stood uncertainly in the living room. He looked over to Carmen who had already situated herself between Tonio and Niki as they sat on the carpet armed with several sheets of paper and a platoon of crayons. Carmen looked on with approval as she was shown art piece after art piece in an unhesitant display of raw seven year-old talent.

House leant against the doorframe as he watched, with a small trace of envy, the ease with which his sister interacted with her nephews.

Niki was the first to notice him.

Tonio may have been the more scheming of the two but Niki was honest and open and always looking for new sources of mischief and mayhem. His dark tousled head lifted as something caught his attention and his bright blue eyes fell on House with a shout of delight.

"Greg!" Niki bolted up from the floor and launched himself up and over the couch to take a flying leap at House. House caught him with a muffled grunt and staggered back against the wall but Niki didn't appear to mind the stumble and scrambled up so he could look House in the eye.

"Are you going to take us out to dinner?" Niki demanded even as House set him back down on the floor.

"Uh…" House wasn't really sure how to respond. "You haven't eaten yet?"

Niki shook his head as he grabbed House's hand and yanked him towards the living room floor/art gallery. "Nope, mamma has no dinner."

"She must have some food, we had breakfast here this morning." House reasoned and stilled. Had that only been this morning? It seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Not good food." Niki elaborated and crawled up onto House's good leg to sit there and show him what he had spent all afternoon drawing.

House was absorbed in the portrait of the boys, Cuddy, Carmen, Benicio and himself standing in front of the River House when the front door opened to admit another visitor.

"Someone called for a limo?" Benicio strode into the living room and froze, he took in House with a sort of narrow eyed caution and then jumped when his eyes next landed on Carmen. "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Can you at least try to be polite?" Cuddy asked on a sigh as she walked back in from the kitchen. She turned to the twins. "Sorry boys, no burgers in the freezer."

The twins groaned then turned pleading looks to their aunt who, predictably, melted.

She sat forward with her hands on her knees. "But there are burgers at McDonalds." She said on a stage whisper.

The boys grinned for an ecstatic moment but then looked crestfallen. "Mamma doesn't like McDonalds." Niki noted a little sullenly, as if this was a crime punishable by tantrum.

"It's a good thing Mamma's not going, isn't it?" Carmen noted as she rolled to her feet and brushed off her suit.

"I'm not?" Cuddy asked from the doorway.

"No. You are staying to sort out boring hospital things with Greg." Carmen noted as she threw small trainer at the twins which they hurriedly pulled on their feet.

"We are?" Greg asked from the couch, still with the family portrait in his hands.

"Yes, this is strictly an aunt, uncle and nephews outing." Carmen told him.

Benicio jerked. "It is?"

Carmen put her hands on her hips and glared at him meaningfully. "Yes. You know, life is so much easier if you just say 'yes, mistress'." She snapped and ushered the twins off to find jackets.

"You're asking me to go to dinner with you?" Benicio asked in a tone that was uncannily like Niki's.

"The whole world is not a film about you. I am _telling _you that you are going to take your _nephews_ out for their favourite meal. I will just happen to be there." Carmen grated, getting a little impatient. Her plans always worked, she didn't see why people needed to kick up such a fuss every time she tried to implement one.

The boys careened back into the room. Niki having pulled on his jacket upside down in his haste and had to have it rearranged by Carmen. "Behave you two, we'll be back sometime between now and midnight, ciao!" Carmen called over her shoulder as Tonio and Niki raced out towards Benicio's truck and Carmen shoved the taller man out the door in front of her.

Cuddy watched them go with a slightly stunned expression and then turned to look down at House who had swivelled to look at her. "Would you like a drink?" She asked the first thing that popped into her head.

He nodded. "Sure."

She nodded and spun on her heel to walk back through to the kitchen. It wasn't until she'd thrown open the fridge door that she realised she hadn't even asked him what he wanted. She whirled to call to him and yelped as she smacked straight into his chest. He caught her waist to prevent her from falling and gently let her regain her balance. Cuddy fidgeted with her hand at her pearls as she tried to swallow her nervousness. His hand rested at her hip almost absently as he looked down over her shoulder and into the fridge, he turned to her, his face inches from hers.

"I'll have whatever's not chocolate milk." He told her and released her to walk to the other side of the miniscule kitchen and watch her.

Cuddy whirled back to the fridge and tried to ignore the way the skin at her hip tingled where he had touched her through the silk of her shirt. Cuddy found that the only thing she had that wasn't chocolate milk was a bottle of white wine. She lifted it out and raised it to him in silent question. He shrugged an answer and she set about opening the bottle.

They were silent for a few moments and tension crackled between them as he watched hr back. His eyes dropped to the picture in his hand and he ran his fingers over the Technicolor strokes of the waxy crayon that formed the people and the somewhat idyllic scene behind them. "This is pretty good." His voice seemed overly harsh and rolled through the kitchen as rude as a thunderclap. He almost winced.

Cuddy managed not to jump as she turned to him, pouring wine into a glass and let her eyes drop to what he was holding. A large smile spread across her face and the tension seemed to crack a little and float away like little icebergs of nerves.

"That'd be Niki, he loves to draw and paint and sculpt if he can get his hands on anything that can be moulded. When they were four I had to avoid mash potatoes because he would just turn them into castles and faces and whatever else he could think of." She spoke on a rush and handed his wine to him.

He looked at the drawing and then back to her. "What about Tonio?"

"Music. He loves it. Anything and everything, he's a little rhythm fiend. You should hear him on the piano, his hands aren't quite big enough yet but he tries so hard." She stopped abruptly and looked at him before sipping her wine from a glass that trembled slightly.

House turned slightly and set the paper down on the countertop as if it was made of glass and he was afraid of shattering it. He turned back to her and tilted his head. "I've missed a lot."

She pressed her lips together and nodded, dropping her head down slightly. Finding that she couldn't really look at him. "I am sorry. Don't think that I'm not, I…"

He crossed the space between them and lifted her head with one finger under her jaw. His eyes met her wet ones and he cupped her face and swiped away a silent tear with the pad of his thumb. "I'm not trying to attack you. I know you're sorry but…I can see it from your standpoint. I'd like to believe that I would have got my head out of my ass and been able to deal with being a dad along with all the other crap that was going on with me. I'd like to believe that maybe knowing about the boys would have stopped me from…going so far away from other people."

Another tear joined the first and he swept that away as well, he wasn't trying to hurt her, he was trying to tell her.

"I'd like to believe it but I don't think I would have. I think you were right to keep them from me, maybe not for as long as you did, I'd like to think that you wouldn't have hidden them from me forever but I really can understand why you felt you might have had to."

She swallowed hard and looked up at him with a slightly wavering smile. "You always say that everybody lies, I bet you never thought that after a while it would just become easier to lie."

"Would you have ever told me? If they hadn't turned up at the hospital yesterday, would you have eventually told me?" He wanted to know.

Lisa heaved in a shuddering breath. "I don't know. I think so."

He nodded. At least she was being honest with him.

"Have you decided?" She fidgeted with the buttons on the front of his shirt and he could feel the heat of her palm through the layers of material.

"I want to get to know them, I want to find out what their likes and dislikes are, I want to know what they want to be when they grow up…I want to be there for them."

"As what?" She swallowed hard and then forced the question out. "As their father?"

"I don't know if I'm good enough for that." He told her. His voice was harsh as he forced himself to admit it.

Her hands came up and cupped his face. She looked into his eyes and another tear slipped from her eyes to track silver down over her cheek. "You _can_ do it. They're already in love with you, they haven't stopped talking about you all afternoon and if it's the actual parent side of things…I can teach you that."

His hands stroked over the curve of her waist as he listened to her. He looked down as he thought about it. "There's so much I won't be able to do with them. I won't be able to teach them football or lacrosse, I won't be able to run with them, I'm not nice enough, I…"

He stopped when her finger pressed against his lips to silence him. "Greg, they hate football, lacrosse could be one of Jupiter's moons for all they know and they have each other to run with. Think of what you can do with them; you can teach Tonio the piano, you can buy play dough and make a mess with Tonio, you can tell them about motorbikes and take them to Monster-truck rallies, don't think about your limitations because they won't be."

"You really want me to be a part of their lives?" He asked her.

"Of course I do."

"When will I see them? They live out of town with your mother, which is how far away? I don't want to be a weekend Dad, if I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it all the way."

She blinked, obviously surprised at his vehemence on the subject. "We can sort something out."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, I've been thinking about moving them from my mother's house anyway. She'd getting two old to be tearing after two eight year olds. She should be enjoying her retirement…I don't want them to live here it's too…" She trailed off and waved her hand at the pristine living room.

"Maybe I could get a house that's nearer and you'd be able to get to them easier…"

"Or I could help you look and move in." He looked at her expectantly as she stiffened.

"Uh, what?"

"One big family." He told her on a slight smile, warming up to the idea now that it was planted in the back of his head. That certainly would solve a lot of problems.

Lisa seemed beyond speech and stared up at him, her mouth worked once and then she clicked it shut at the risk of looking like a goldfish. She cleared her throat and then took a huge swallow of wine before continuing. "One big family?" She nearly squeaked.

"Sure. Mamma," he pointed at her, "Dad," he pointed at his own chest, "and I'm sure your brother will eventually work up the courage to ask Carmen out on a date and then they'll get married and have lots of cousins for Tonio and Niki."

"Getting a little ahead of ourselves aren't we?" Lisa was still in a state of shock, he hadn't seriously suggested…she looked up at his face, yup, she guessed he had.

"No, getting ahead of myself would be picking the colours for our bedroom." He noted casually.

This time Lisa did squeak. "_Our_ bedroom?!"

"Yeah, I told you;" He tightened his hold on her waist and pulled her against his chest. "If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it all the way."

Lisa looked up at him with wide blue eyes and wondered what the hell she had just talked herself into.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: alrighty, kiddie winks! Here I am, yet again. I was sort of stuck for this one, and I apologise because it does seem to be moving slowly along, the same way that glaciers moved slowly along (it's a geographer thing, very slow but a monumental process when it's finished), ANYWAYS ummm…the list of Niki's credentials is taken from Calvin and Hobbes 'It's A Magical World' collection book and is shamelessly plugged into my work. **

**Johnny Depp and Hugh Jackman, because I can, a little more on the Carmen Benicio situation and a conversation about fatherhood. **

**My try at a gal-pal talk since I've never seen the reason for one until Prinnie used it to stunning effect in her writing (nuther shameless plug go and read her stuff if ye haven't already) and the bed's for you too, Prinnie-darlin. **

**Read and review, this one's for IrnBruOrDeath who demanded it over a cup of Bailey's last night. 'MORE TWINNIE ACTION!!' I believe were her exact words. **

**Hit the purple button and I'll be your best friend. **

**Mwah hugs and kisses.**

**Chapter 8: In a State**

Carmen surfaced slowly from the rather fabulous dream she was having about a certain Johnny Depp and a Mr Hugh Jackman. There was something wrong with this scene.

_Ring, ring, ring. _

No, she was staying on this beach with these men who were both arguing over who got to give her a full body massage first, she was _not_ waking up to go back to the real world. Her jet-lag demanded her full and undivided attention and if Hugh and Johnny just happened to be here then she wasn't going to disappoint them by leaving.

_Ring, ring, ring. _

Carmen sighed and reached out one slim arm and scrabbled blindly for the phone. She shivered as the cool air met her pale skin causing Goosebumps and her to drag the phone back under the quilt where it was a more human temperature.

'If this isn't an insanely gorgeous man, then I'm hanging up.'

'We need to talk.'

Carmen moaned and buried deeper under her mound of pillows she had affectionately named Mt. Puffy and the thick eiderdown duvet that she was determined to stuff into her suitcase and take with her before leaving. 'I'm no expert, but this doesn't sound like a male voice. In fact, it sounds more like a certain friend who really should know better than to wake me up before noon two days in a row.' Carmen grumbled.

'It is after noon.'

Carmen shrugged and then remembered she couldn't be seen. 'Semantics.'

'I need an emergency lunch.'

'I thought it was after noon.' Carmen shot back, even though her BFF radar perked up at the mention of an emergency lunch. They never failed to be interesting.

'Carmen stop being such a…'

'Lawyer?'

There was a growl on the other end of the phone and Carmen decided to be benevolent today. 'Alright, alright, where are you and do I have to look fabulous when I get there?'

'I'm in the lobby, at reception on their phone.'

'Really? Oh, well then, why didn't you say so? If I'd known we could get room service I would have let you right up.' Carmen half-sat up and swept the duvet back off her head and sent pillows scattering. 'Tell Billy I said you're okay to be let up…in five minutes'

There was a silent moment on the other end of the line and a sort of sigh before the other speaker continued. 'You don't have anyone I know up there do you?'

Carmen blinked. 'Hey! You know I never sleep around when I'm after someone.' Carmen defended herself as she wriggled towards the edge of the bed and poked a toe out onto the floor. Brrrr! Why did they have to keep everything so cold over here? She stopped a moment and then flipped back the duvet, just to be sure she was alone, and then continued righteous indignation. 'Do you think me completely without morals?' It was so much easier to be righteously indignant when you were actually in the right.

'Yes and I'm hanging up now.'

'You love me really, see you in five.' Carmen signed off and dropped the handset back into the cradle as she worked up the courage to get out of bed. She really did hate cold rooms. Especially since she had developed the habit of sleeping without any pyjamas.

Life was just so much easier when there was nothing in the way.

Carmen heaved in a fortifying breath and threw back the covers before throwing herself out of bed.

Brrrrr!

Exactly four and a half minutes later, there came a light knock at the door. Carmen whirled and checked her reflection in the mirror. Her thick dark blue towelling robe hung off one shoulder and was bunched at one hip where she had tied it haphazardly while trying to brush her teeth at the same time. Her face was completely devoid of make-up and her long hair had been thrown up into a rough and ready just-rolled-out-of-bed style that had fiery wisps of gold falling into and around her face. She stifled a yawn and threw open the door to see Lisa standing on the other side, her hand half raised to knock again.

'Good afternoon.' She said a little frostily and Carmen pulled a face and stuck out her tongue and stepped back to let her in. Billy the concierge stood behind Lisa, having shown her up, and was trying desperately not to stare at one of the more generous tippers of the hotel.

'Ooh, menu!' Carmen snatched the room service menu from his numb gloved fingers and then rattled off a little bit of everything to be set up to her room as soon as was humanly possible. Billy stared and nodded dumbly as Carmen gave him another bright smile and then shut the door in his face.

'Alright!' She whirled on Lisa, who was standing uncertainly in the living area of the penthouse suite. 'Why have you gotten me up at this ungodly hour? Some of us need our beauty sleep.'

Lisa turned on her. 'Because if I'd phoned any later you wouldn't have been alone. Do you really need all this space just for you?' Lisa spun slowly to examine the vaulted ceiling and spacious rooms as Carmen sashayed past her and flopped down onto one of the massive couches opposite the wide plasma screen television hidden in an antique sideboard. Carmen pursed her lips and scrutinised the room as well before turning back to her friend on a grin.

'Yes. Now come here,' she reached out and tugged her friend down onto the sofa with her, 'and tell your best friend, who is a saint for putting up with your gross abuses of hotel room etiquette, why the need to call an emergency lunch?'

Lisa fidgeted a moment and looked extremely straight backed when viewed next to her golden haired friend who yawned and lounged like a lioness after a particularly stressful day on the Savannah. 'It's your brother.' She finally managed.

Carmen sighed and propped her head on her hand. 'Isn't it always and, for god's sake, you've known him for twenty years, you speak to him every day and he's the father of your children; you can call him Greg.'

Lisa scowled. 'You realise your purpose here is nothing but a sounding board and to perhaps smile and nod occasionally so that I feel better about the whole situation.'

Carmen shrugged. 'I missed the memo. Sue me.'

'I'd rather not. You tend to chew out people that try to do that.' Lisa noted on a smile as she removed her jacket and began to look a little more carbon-based.

'Everyone has a hobby. Yours is working yourself into a state about things that really don't matter. So what is it this week?'

'Greg wants me and the boys to move into a house with him.' Lisa said on a rush and then sagged back onto the couch like the enormity of the idea had been holding her upright.

Carmen stilled. 'Isn't that a little…sudden?'

'Sudden!' Lisa leaped to her feet and began to pace back and forth. She had obviously been holding this in for quite a while. Carmen wondered if she could get up and get herself a drink while Lisa wore herself out.

'The man's insane!' Pace, pace, pace. 'I make one passing comment about moving the twins out of my mother's home and all of a sudden we're getting the entire white picket fence deal complete with retriever and swing on the porch.' She stopped to pant for a moment and Carmen chose that moment to speak.

'I seem to recall you expressing some sort of desire for that sort of thing with Greg not that long ago.' She said as she ambled to the minibar and pulled out a bottle of whisky. 'You want some?'

'You're just up and I never said I wanted all that with your brother.'

'Greg! Call him Greg.'

'I don't even like retrievers.'

'That's right, focus on the dog.' Carmen poured a double for herself. Looked over at Lisa's irate state and then judiciously made it a triple.

'What in the name of all that is holy and fluffy could possibly make him want to move in with me?' Lisa paced a little more before snatching the whisky out of Carmen's hand and downing it in one go. Carmen scowled and refilled the glass before pouring another for herself.

'Oh, I don't know; you're good looking, you earn more money than him, he likes the way you get all administrative with him, thinks his apartment sucks, you stand up to him, argue with him, act as his moral compass, wants to spend more time with his kids and wants to spend more time with you…but I've been wrong before.'

Somewhere during this diatribe, Lisa had frozen and spun to look at Carmen. Her mouth hung open for a moment before she clicked it shut and sat down on the couch hurriedly. 'He did not say that.'

Carmen sashayed over to the couch and flopped down again, sipping her whisky and making sure it was out of Lisa's reach. 'Not in so many words…'

'It's cruel to lie about these things, you know.'

'No, seriously, he said most of it but he's just not as erudite as I am.' Carmen nodded as she sipped her whisky.

Lisa looked at her, sat forward her elbows on her knees and apparently undecided on whether or not she was going to glare at Carmen. 'Liar.' She muttered and drained her glass.

Carmen rolled her eyes and didn't bother to negate it. Lisa was incredibly stubborn when it came to Greg. 'So what exactly is the problem?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, you're going to move in with him, aren't you? Your insane guilt won't let you do any less. I see somewhere grassy, big trees and…a porch swing.' She smirked at Lisa over her shoulder as she went to the door to throw it open and allow the room service guy in with the laden trolley. He set the table with quick practiced movements, didn't choke too badly when Carmen handed over a fist full of bills for his tip and waved him on his way.

'You're evil.'

Carmen shrugged and sat down at her place setting, snapping out the napkin and whipping off the silver domes that covered the dishes of scrumptious food. 'It's a living.'

'Why are you so hung up on this? You like him, he likes you in his own strange little way and I will never pretend to understand how it is that you manage to stay in the same building as each other and work alongside each other without killing somebody, but you really do…mesh.' Carmen explained as she carefully rolled a peking crispy duck pancake with just the right amount of soy sauce, cucumber and juicy meat. She smiled at her master piece and then proceeded to ruin it rather spectacularly by biting into it.

'Mesh?'

'Sure, you're practically married already. You have two kids, you spend fourteen hours a day together, you argue all the time and you're not sleeping together…sounds better than most marriages I know, actually. The only thing that's missing is that charming picket fence and big daft dog'

'And you're just the font of all knowledge are you?' Lisa griped and ate some of the scampi that Carmen had ordered.

Carmen grinned. 'Listen to my flow.'

'Sometimes you're really insufferable, you know that?' Lisa grumbled and decided to try some of that excellent roast beef…maybe some wine too.

'Only when I'm right…so pretty much all the time, no?'

Lisa flipped her the bird.

'Ah, so when does the house hunting begin?'

Lisa spluttered on her wine. 'I haven't agreed yet!'

'Oh, you're going to so let's just get the tantrum out of the way and then we can talk about good places to live.'

'I do not tantrum!' Lisa gaped at Carmen who had that patronising smile on her face.

'Aw, see? You're cranky, you've not had your juice have you?'

'Do you want to come to the birthday dinner tomorrow?'

'My, suddenly you look so much calmer. A veritable sea of tranquillity, why, I bet Gandhi came to you for meditation lessons…'

'Stow it, you can come, just shut up.' Lisa pretended to scowl but an insistent smile tugged at her lips.

'Teehee.' Carmen muttered and dipped beef in gravy before eating it with her fingers.

'But only if you learn table manners.' Lisa said, pointedly using the expensive silver cutlery.

'Nah, us institutionalised kids can't help where we come from.' There was a note of bitterness in Carmen's voice and Lisa's head came up sharply.

'He said it again, didn't he? I am going to skin his sorry ass.' Her cutlery clattered to the plate as her stomach burned in anger. 'You know for someone who comes from such a good family you'd never believe that he could have that much crap streaming out of that end.'

'He didn't say it, per say, but…' Carmen trailed off as she tapped her nails against her wine glass and looked out of the panoramic windows lining one wall of the hotel suite. 'Sometimes just the way he looks at me, I can tell that he's thinking it.'

Lisa sat back in her chair, suddenly disgusted and thinking of all sorts of illegal things she'd like to do to her brother when she next saw him. 'You know, he's just stupid, he can't help it. I think he was born that way.'

'I was always a sucker for big dumb guys.' Carmen noted wryly and sipped her wine while still staring out of the window.

Lisa looked at her and stilled. 'My God!'

Carmen jumped and looked back to her. 'What? What is it?'

Lisa pointed slowly at her friend. 'You're in love with him.' She accused.

'Oh, don't be stupid, that's just…how could you think that…?' Carmen looked at Lisa and leant forward. 'Is it terribly obvious?'

'Only when you, you know, breathe.' Lisa said on a small smile and reached across and patted her friends hand. 'Sometimes it's an absolute bastard, isn't it?'

Carmen drank more wine and decided that it wasn't too early to get drunk.

'You said it sister.'

Lisa, on her third attempt, finally managed to get the key into the lock of her front door and fumble it open. She stumbled slightly upon entry to the house and righted herself against the wall. Her bag hit the floor and her keys clattered onto the hallway table as she slammed the door behind herself, she turned accusingly to the wood and shushed it loudly.

Oy, she was drunk.

She carefully worked her way along the hall and into the living room to sit on the nearest armchair, though if she hadn't made it, the floor looked equally as comfortable. She worked herself with a wriggle out of her jacket and let it flop over the arm of the chair and then squirmed her feet out of her shoes before unpinning her hair and sagging back against the chair.

She shut her eyes and curled her feet up under her and let her head fall back against the chair back. Something prickled at the edge of her senses and she opened one eye and brought her head forward when she saw Niki standing in front of her, Dr Bunnykins held under one arm, pyjamas rumpled and his dark head tilted at her.

He smiled at her, with that sort of half-there shy little grin that he had. She smiled back and waited expectantly, he didn't disappoint her and turned away from her to bury his smile in the fur of Dr Bunnykins, for some reason he was always embarrassed when he grinned and hid it when he realised what he was doing.

She held out her arms and he grinned at her again before clambering up on her lap. He settled in her arms and settled his head under her chin for a hug. She patted his back and sobered remarkably quickly, as she always could when she had to. 'You have a good day with Greg?' She asked him as she rubbed his small back.

He nodded against her collar bone.

'What did you do?' Her voice was soft in the dimly lit living room and his answer was equally as soft.

Niki sat up and gave another small smile before ticking things off on his small fingers.

'I'm the Downhill Tumble and Roll Champ, King of the Toad-finders, Captain of the High Altitude Tree Branch Vista Club, second place finisher in the Round the Tree Backward Dash, Premier Burper State Division, Sodbuster and Worm-scout First Order and Generalissimo of the Mud and Mayhem Society.' His smile widened and he didn't even bother to cover it with his hand this time. 'Greg took us to the park.'

Lisa let a smile spread across her face as she tousled his unruly hair with her fingers. 'Busy day?'

He shrugged his slim shoulders. 'About the same, do you want to hear what Tonio is?'

She hugged him closer and kissed his forehead. 'I think you should go up to bed, we're going home tomorrow.'

'Are we having a birthday party?'

'Of course, it's not everyday that two of my favourite guys turn eight years old!'

Niki was quite a moment and fidgeted with the bracelet on her wrist, the one she always wore. His small fingers played with the heart-shaped charm hanging from it and he looked back up at her, worrying his lip between white baby teeth. 'Greg's a favourite guy too, isn't he?'

Lisa stilled at that and tilted her head, wondering what had prompted this line of questioning. 'I suppose so.' She admitted in a non-committal way.

'Mamma…is Greg our Daddy?' Niki finally asked and Lisa went completely still. After a long moment of staring at him she swallowed and asked him in as normal a tone as she could manage.

'What makes you think that?'

'We look like him.' Niki shrugged. 'You like him, he's the only Daddy-type man you ever brought home and he acts like our Daddy.'

Lisa shut her eyes briefly and touched her forehead lightly to her sons. She had made herself promise years ago, that if they ever asked who their father was, she would tell them. It had really seemed much easier at the time. She opened her eyes and smiled at her innocent little boy.

'Yes, Greg is your Daddy.' She stroked a stray curl out of his face. 'Is that okay?'

Niki nodded enthusiastically, curls bobbing. 'We hoped it was Greg, do you think we can call him Daddy now?'

'I think you'll have to talk that over with Greg, but I don't think he'll mind. You can ask him tomorrow though because it is past time for all good little boys to be in their beds.' She scolded him lightly and he clambered down from her knee and gripped her hand and they walked up the stairs hand in hand.

Niki lead her down the corridor to the spare bedroom, where he informed her that Greg had set them up for the night and climbed into the double bed next to his sleeping brother. He carefully set Dr Bunnykins between them and then let his mother tuck him in.

'Good night and sweet dreams, little spark.' She smiled down at him and kissed him on the forehead before he smiled at her and then curled onto his side to face Tonio and relax into sleep almost immediately. She reached across and stroked Tonio's curls out of his face as he slept, he sighed happily in his sleep and she smiled down at them for a moment before she rose slowly from the bed and padded quietly to the door. She half-shut it and stepped out into the hallway.

"Little spark?"

Lisa jumped as the deep voice issued from the shadows of the hallway, she pressed a hand to her heart and turned accusingly to the shadow that wore a Jack Daniels tee shirt and held a cane. 'Don't sneak up on me like that!' She hissed and slapped his shoulder without thinking about it.

He didn't even blink, it hadn't been hard. 'You want to tell me what the nickname means?' He pressed again, his voice a quiet rumble in the dark.

Lisa swept her hair out of her eyes and glared at him. 'I haven't called them that in years. I used to call them the light of my life and they said that they were too little for that so I called them little sparks instead, alright?' She snapped at him, her heart still pounding from the fright he had given her. She fully expected him to mock her for being so…corny, but instead he just circled her wrist in his fingers and led her towards her bedroom.

It was then that she noticed his feet were bare and he was wearing pyjama bottoms and not jeans.

'What are you doing?' She stammered to him.

'Shh, little sparks are sleeping.' He told her on a small smile. 'I'm taking you to bed, what does it look like I'm doing?'

A strangled sound issued from the back of her throat before she could stop it and she yanked backwards on her arm. Rather ineffectively, it should be noted, he just turned and looked at her in a faintly interested way.

'You need to sleep and so do I, luckily for us, your bed happens to be big enough for two people, so stop struggling and get changed into something more comfortable, some of us need our beauty sleep.'

She stared at him a moment before he released her wrist and limped to the bed, the rumpled bed that he had obviously already been sleeping in. He sat down on the edge of the mattress, stretched expansively and then tossed his cane aside before lying down and pulling the sheets up over his hips and then folding his arms behind his head. He looked at her and arched a single brow.

She was pretty tired…oh screw it!

It was her bed and she was damned if she was going to sleep on the couch in her own house. She stalked over to the bed and snatched up something to sleep in, another over sized tee shirt before going through to the en suite to get changed.

By the time she came out again, he had switched off the bedside lamp and was now just another dark shape in the room. She moved confidently around the bed, knowing the familiar contours of her bedroom with her eyes closed. She settled into the bed and pulled the quilt up to her chin as she curled on her side, facing away from him, she could hear him breathing deep and even only a few feet away from her and found the sound oddly soothing.

She thought, mere moments ago, that she was far too wired to sleep, having Greg in the bed with her, but she drifted into sleep before she knew it, imagining she could feel the comforting heat of his body against her back as she did so.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: okay here I am to update. The argument between Benicio and Carmen is taken from Harry Potter fanfic but it was so funny that I just had to add it, there is a history between those two, I just haven't figured it out yet. **

**Sorry about the lack of updates but I'm absolutely knackered and I've been busy with doctor appointments (shudder, don't ask) and going to christenings. So here we are eventually. **

**It think this'll be worth the wait. **

**Read and review because you know you want to…hmm any hints on getting peeps to read my Harry Potter one and freaking REVIEW IT!! **

**I swear, book fans are so rude, no reviews, and they can't spell all that great either which is just plain rude considering that they have this magic little spellchecker button on their computers, but alas I cannae be arsed going into a full on rant so you'll just have to imagine it. **

**Hugs and kisses, Scribe. **

**Chapter 9: Birthday Party**

Lisa's eyes flickered as she became aware of the whispers at the edge of her bed. A small smile kicked at her mouth as she kept her eyes shut. The mattress dipped as two small bodies crawled up next to her. Her smile worked more doggedly at her mouth but she kept a straight face with an effort.

'You wake them.' Came the whisper, much closer now.

'Nuh-uh, I asked bout Daddy, you wake them.' Came the hushed reply and Lisa's eyes snapped open before she could help it.

The twins jumped as they realised she was looking at them and then they grinned down at her. 'Heya Momma, today's our birthday.'

'I know.' She told them on a smile as she rose up on her elbows and froze when she felt a solid weight around her waist and over her legs. She turned her head and blinked when she saw that it was Greg that was wrapped around her. Her back to his chest, his arm slung possessively around her waist and his leg over hers.

Before she could stop him, Tonio crawled over her and grabbed Greg's shoulder, shaking him roughly and saying loudly. 'Wake up, daddy!' He giggled happily. 'Wish us happy birthday!'

Greg jerked awake and his arm tightened around Lisa's waist. He grunted and blinked several times in order to properly awaken. He yawned and smiled at Tonio. 'It's rude to shout people awake, you know.'

'No it isn't.' Tonio argued. 'And I wasn't shouting.'

'Presents!' Niki demanded and bounced on the mattress, having had more than enough of this small talk.

'Alright, alright, downstairs and we'll be down in five minutes to give them to you.' Greg yawned and flopped back against the pillows, half pulling Lisa down with him.

'Can we look for them?' Tonio asked.

'No, you may not.' Lisa had allowed that one a few years ago and had walked through to a ransacked living room.

'Okay.' Niki agreed quickly and hauled his brother off the bed and out of the room, knowing that the sooner they left the sooner five minutes passed and they could get their presents.

Tonio complained all the way down stairs, not satisfied at having been removed from a bargaining opportunity.

Lisa sagged back onto the pillows and decided not to comment on Greg's arm still wrapped around her waist. It may have had something to do with the fact that she was lying on it, but she wasn't sure.

'You told them?' His voice rumbled in her ear.

'No, they guessed. They get that from you.' She told him and waited for him to say something else.

He settled for grunting and lying back and swirling his fingers in intricate patterns against her skin.

She didn't quite know how to deal with this. Was she supposed to pull away? She was lying on the arm that was wrapped around her, but his leg was still over hers. Should she ask him to move? 'Does it bother you?' She asked abruptly and she felt him turn his head to look down at her, she twisted to meet his eyes.

'No.' He leant up on one elbow and looked down at her. 'I wasn't actually thinking about that.'

'Oh.' Her voice sounded very small. 'What were you thinking about then?' She was almost afraid to ask.

'I was wondering if you still…' His voice trailed off as the arm under her waist slid up her back and pulled her towards him. He lowered his head to hers and brushed his lips over hers.

She shivered.

He smiled and did it again. Pressing more firmly against her, his tongue slid into her mouth and tangled with hers. She moaned as she angled her head against his. Her hands crept up and gripped his shoulders as she arched against his hard body.

His hands slid down and under her tee shirt to pull it up over her chest. Her skin prickled with sensation as he stroked his palms up over her ribs. His thumb scraped over the pebble of her nipple and she groaned throatily into his mouth as she arched against him again.

His mouth moved from hers and he kissed a path to her ear where he swirled his tongue against her neck and nipped her there in a way that had her jumping as pleasure lanced through her body. She had forgotten. She had forgotten how well he knew her. How he knew her body almost as well as she did and he could wring pleasure out of her as easily as his fingers could dance over the keys of his favoured piano.

'We should stop.' She murmured, not meaning it in the slightest.

'Why?' He said against her skin.

His lips closed around her nipple and his tongue swept over her skin as his hand slid over the curve of her thigh and rolled her beneath him. She whimpered as she slid his body into the cradle of her hips and ground against her through the thin layers of material separating them.

'I…' She tried in vain to get her brain to cooperate with what she was trying to communicate. 'I…don't know.' She finally gasped as he nudged his pelvis against her and sent a fire burst of pleasure rocketing up her spine.

'MAAAAMMAAAAAA!' Came a small bellowing voice floating up the stairs. They both froze.

'DAAAAAADDAAAAYYYYYY!' Came another small voice in conjunction with the first.

'BIRTHDAY PRESENTS!!!!' They both yowled in unison.

Greg groaned and let his head rest on her collar bone. 'I guess five minutes are up.'

'Hmm?' Lisa was still a little addled by having been jumped in her own bed.

'Come on, we've got presents to give to our boys.' Greg told her cheerfully and then rolled off the bed, snatched up his cane and limped from the room.

Lisa stared after him, her chest heaving, her tee shirt hiked up over her belly, shorts askew and hair tumbling wildly down about her face.

He had just…the bastard!

'What's this?'

All three of her boys turned to look at her. Greg sat between Tonio and Niki, wrapping paper strewn about them. Three sets of laser blue eyes looked her up and down, Greg's had a distinctly more lecherous glint about it as he took in the scrape of a stubble burn on her collar bone and the bruise of a love bite on her neck. Her hand fluttered over the marks that she had seen in the mirror before getting dressed and coming down stairs. She definitely should have gone for the turtle neck.

'Presents!' Niki lifted a tiny leather jacket up and showed it off. He had matching leather trousers and miniature biker boots. A painted motorcycle helmet, complete with mirrored visor, completed the ensemble. Tonio had exactly the same outfit but with different colours.

Lisa suddenly had a very awful feeling in her stomach. She looked at Greg.

'Can I talk to you a minute?' she asked him as politely as she could manage.

'The boys want your half of the presents.' Greg grinned at her and Lisa's own smile became decidedly fixed. 'But they have to get dressed before they can have them.'

'_Now, _Greg.' She gritted through clenched teeth.

'Alright, alright. Tonio, Niki, go and get dressed and then you can have your other presents.' Greg told the twins. They turned matching grins at him and he suddenly saw himself mirrored in their faces. He smirked back and they hugged him bubbling thanks for their 'cool outfits' before turning on little bare feet and running up the stairs to go and put on said 'cool outfits'.

'I take it that you bought them bikes to go with those outfits?' Lisa's voice was deadly as she skewered Greg with a glare.

'Of course not, that would be unfair.' Greg held out his hand to be helped up and she took it without thinking and hauled him to his feet. She pulled a little too hard and gasped when he stumbled against her and she collided with his hard body. He smiled as she stepped hurriedly away from him.

'Oh, right, good.' She stammered and smoothed her hair nervously away from her face.

'Nah, I can't hog all the lime light. You bought them the bikes.'

'I…what?!" Lisa gaped at him.

'They're so cute. They've got little bows on them and they're from you. Big-boy-bikes, the boys are gonna go nuts.' Greg bobbed his eyebrows at her and followed her through to the kitchen as she spun on one heel and stalked away from him in disgust. She poured herself coffee while resisting the urge to mutter extremely dark thoughts about him.

He pulled down a cup and poured himself coffee as well.

'I can't believe you did this to me! Thanks a lot, Greg, now if I say they can't have the bikes then I'll be the bad guy. It's one thing to do this to me at work but they're my children!'

Greg pouted, but he wasn't really angry. 'They're mine too and I think they're big enough to have the bikes. I bought them protective gear and, thankfully, it's so cool that they're gonna wear it all the time. What more do you want?'

'I would have liked to be consulted!' She snapped and drank her coffee so quickly that she scalded her tongue. This did nothing to improve her mood.

First he's okay with being called Daddy, then he jumps her in her own goddamn bed, gets her all worked up and then bounces out of said same bed to bound down the stairs completely unaffected by the mind-numbing kisses and caresses that he saw fit to unleash on her first thing in the morning. She sipped her coffee again, this time more slowly, and realised that it was totally unfair to ambush a woman before she'd had her first hit of caffeine.

That was it, she hadn't been awake properly and her defences were down. That was all, she hadn't been expecting it and if she had she would have slapped him and said something derogatory before threatening him with a sexual harassment suit.

Right?

She looked over to see him smirking at her as he swirled his coffee in his cup. She scowled. 'Shouldn't you be at work?'

'I'll get there eventually. Your mom will be able to go home today. I'll pick her up on the way out to the River House.'

Lisa nodded and drank her coffee momentarily choking as her brain caught up with his mouth. 'You'll what!?'

'You didn't think I was going to miss their birthday party did you?' He looked mildly offended.

'How did you even…?'

'Know? Carmen told me. She's invited too, isn't she?'

Lisa could only nod as he drained his cup and smiled at her. 'Well I'd better get dressed too before I frighten the neighbours.'

Lisa managed something eloquent like 'huh?'.

'Well, the bikes are in your garage, you'd better get out there and arrange them to your inner perfectionist's contentment.' He stepped closer to her and her breath caught as he reached around her to put the mug in the sink. He smiled at her as he brushed a stray curl of her hair out of her face she shivered at the almost contact and then he was gone.

Lisa resisted the strong urge to stamp her foot in frustration. No, she told herself, not frustration, anger, that was it. She was _angry _with him. Frustration implied that she _wanted_ him to kiss her.

_What you want is to go back to bed with him and finish what he started. _A little voice told her cheerfully. Lisa told it to shut up.

Great, now she was talking to herself.

She drained her cup, dumped it in the sink and then stalked out the garage. They had better be fucking fantastic big-boy-bikes.

Greg smirked as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel of the corvette. Margo Cuddy sat next to him, thoroughly enjoying her ride in his sport's car. There had been a brief shock-period as he had announced that it was him that was taking her out to the River House. She had bitten her lip nervously before he had casually informed her that his boy's had loved their presents. She had looked so relieved that it had been almost comical but he had resisted the urge to laugh, he knew from experience how fierce Cuddy women could be.

Yeah, Tonio and Niki had definitely loved their little sports bikes. Sturdy things that had been picked out so they were big enough for the twin's to get a decent amount of wear out of them and still small enough so as not to send Lisa into apoplexy at the sight of them. She had actually looked quite pleased with him at his success at picking out a present for them that was both safe enough and fantastic enough.

Her smile had died a rather sudden death as he had bent her over his arm and kissed her full on the mouth in full view of the twins. She had glared at him as he told her that was his goodbye kiss and good morning kiss all rolled into one and that he would see her after work for the birthday party. He had winked at the twins, who had seemed positively delighted that mamma and daddy were getting on so well together, limped into his car and then roared off down the street.

'This next turn off here.' Margo pointed and Greg signalled, directing the car with competent hands. She was quiet a moment before she asked the question that had obviously been burning in her brain since she had met him that night. 'So, you and Lisa are alright now?'

Greg shrugged. 'I think she needs more time to adjust than I do.'

'Really?' Margo didn't sound surprised.

'Yeah. I want us all to get together in a house that's big enough for everybody, but she's oddly resistant to the idea.' Greg noted on a grin.

'Imagine that. I suppose you have a plan?'

'Of course. I keep what's mine.' Greg shrugged as the engine roared as the car twisted and turned under his direction around the bending back road running beside the Hudson.

'They're just possessions to you?' There was a slight edge to Margo's voice and Greg flicked a glance at her before turning his attention back to the road.

'That's not what I meant. I've missed a lot and though I might not have been the first guy to rush out and have kids I am determined to be a good dad now that I know I've got them. Besides, and I will deny this if you care to repeat it, you're daughters an amazing woman and I will _not_ have some geeky step-dad on the scene.' Greg's voice grew an edge of its own as a wave of possessive jealousy stabbed at him. He hadn't even known he had feelings like that, he had never been jealous for a woman before, not even Stacy. He had just wanted to have her because it had been a challenge. But here he was, jealous of a man that didn't even exist with a woman that really didn't want to have all that much to do with him.

Margo sat back and nodded once. 'Good. If you want my help, you have it.'

Greg turned to her and grinned. 'I thought you might say that.'

They arrived at the cottage to see the twins racing each other on their latest birthday presents. Greg slowed the car and got out with a slight frown on his face. He rounded the car and helped out Margo who watched the twins skid to a halt at the end of the field they had commandeered as they're bike track. Thankfully this field was empty of animals.

They turned their little helmeted heads and lifted gloved hands to wave excitedly before whirling their bikes and pedalling hard to race each other back to the car. They skidded to a halt next to the gate (they seemed to like the dust clouds they could make) and Greg watched as they dismounted and whipped off their helmets.

'Daddy! Grandma!' Tonio and Niki cried together as they practically leaped over the gate and ran towards them. Questions falling from their mouths as they demanded hugs and jumped about, generally hyper.

'You have a good birthday?' Greg asked, knowing that he had missed the nineteen or so classmates of the twins that had been around for present giving, cake and games earlier in the day. To be honest, he wasn't all that sorry he had missed that, but he did feel a slight pang for Lisa who would probably be exhausted by now. She would probably insist on being the hostess again tonight since her mother was unable to help.

'Come inside, come inside!' Niki demanded as he hauled Greg by that had towards the door of the cottage. Instead of going in the front, they skirted the side of the stone house and pulled off their little biker boots at the stable cut back door that lead into the kitchen. Delicious smells emanated from inside and wafted out into the crisp fall breeze, unless he was very much mistaken, Greg could smell homemade apple pie.

The twins padded boldly into the kitchen in their socks. 'Mamma, Daddy and Grandma are here!' Tonio called as he bounded through to the living room, dropping his leather jacket behind him.

'Hey. Tonio!' Greg called after him and snagged the jacket from the floor. 'Hang this up. It's far too cool to get dusty.'

Wow, that was a father moment. Greg reeled quietly to himself as Tonio murmured his apology and took the jacket, climbing up on a chair to hang it on a peg. Niki pulled off his own jacket and climbed up on the chair once his brother had jumped down, he hung up the jacket as if he hadn't even considered throwing the precious garment on the floor. Greg shot him a knowing look and his son smothered a giggle as he jumped down.

'Hi, mom.' Lisa said as she sauntered into the kitchen, pulled by Tonio, she hugged her mother, careful to watch her cast on her arm and smiled broadly.

'Is that pie I smell?' Margo asked as she sat on the nearest chair, she would never admit it, but she still wasn't a hundred percent.

'Yeah, Randy picked the apples earlier and I baked it this afternoon.' Lisa rested a hand on her hip and skirted the table so she it was between her and Greg.

'Randy?'

'Our foreman.' Margo supplied at exactly the same time Lisa said.

'Mom's boyfriend.'

Margo shot her a look to which Lisa smirked.

'Alright then, where is he?'

'He's just seeing to the horses and then he's coming in for dinner. He should be about half an hour.' Lisa answered and tried desperately not to look at Greg as he scanned the kitchen.

It was a massive cavernous room with red brick walls and slate tile floor, a dark blue range dominated one wall, polished and worn from many cleanings. Grey veined marble worktops ran along the walls with an island in the middle. Dark cupboard doors were battered but well cared for and a massive maple dining table rounded with mismatched chairs took up the other half of the room. Photographs lined the walls with Lisa and Benicio at various ages and then Tonio and Niki growing up too.

Greg liked it, it was a proper home. He understood why Lisa had wanted to keep the twins here instead of at her town house. It had a cosy lived in appearance.

He still stood by the door so he could hear Carmen and Benicio's approach long before anyone else.

'Hah! Your idea of discreet is having no more than one of each gender in your bed at the same time!'

Greg frowned slightly as he realised that was Benicio talking.

'Well, at least I'd know what to do if I had a woman in my bed.' Came the reply and Greg smothered a grin.

'I'll have you know I'm never short of women in my bed.'

'I hate to break it to you, Ben, but jerking off to porn magazines doesn't count.' Carmen said, a note of smug in her voice.

There was an outraged gasp. 'Just because you can't have me.' He finally shot back. They had stopped now and were standing on the path outside trading insults, Greg saw no reason to interrupt, he might pick up some more material this way.

'Oh please, I wouldn't want you if you were smothered in honey and I was an ants' nest.' Carmen really did have that British contempt thing down.

'Ugh, I had no idea you were into such kinky fantasies, Carmen, do you have me tied up in your mind for that one or not?' Mind you, Greg mused, Benicio was doing rather well considering she hadn't reduced him to a gibbering emasculated lump yet.

'You are not in my fantasies!' Carmen snapped, doing a rather good imitation of disgust.

'No, but you've managed to manoeuvre yourself into my life rather easily, haven't you?'

There was a crunch of gravel as Carmen presumably moved much closer to Benicio in what, no doubt, was a threatening manner. 'If it weren't for the twins then I wouldn't be anywhere near you, you moron. I don't want you. I've never wanted you, you prudy little stick-up-his-arse-git. You wouldn't know sex if it came running up that driveway screaming, smothered in whipped cream and cherries and, no, that is not one of my fantasies about you!'

'Well, just because I haven't fucked everything in my home country…'

'What's THAT supposed to mean?'

'I mean, that the last I heard, the Queen of England and her corgis were getting a little nervous because they were all that was LEFT!'

'I never had YOU, did I? Don't make excuses, Ben, you wouldn't even know what to DO with me even if you had me!'

'The FUCK I wouldn't!'

Greg thought that perhaps now was the time to step in as they were getting a little louder and he really didn't want the boys to pick up on the more obscene strains of the heated conversation. He swung out through the back door and poked his head around the corner in time to hear Benicio reply with.

'Ahem!' Greg shouted as Benicio towered over his sister, who was definitely showing all of her red hairs at the moment.

They both turned on him with matching expressions.

'WHAT?!' They demanded.

'I just thought you might want to tone it down a bit since your nephews are already at school and don't need a home education.'

A dull flush crept up Benicio's cheeks and Carmen ducked her head slightly. 'Sorry, Greg.' She muttered and swept past him into the kitchen. Greg had time to wonder what was in the white box in her arms, that looked suspiciously like it had air holes cut into it and a red ribbon bowed on the top, before Benicio also muttered an apology and moved to pass him.

'Oh, and Ben?' Ben turned at Greg's summons. 'You ever talk to my sister like that again and I'll provide the cane that she'll shove up your arse.' Benicio looked momentarily stunned at being threatened by Greg who he outweighed by a good thirty pounds of pure muscle but he ducked his head in an understanding nod.

'You understand if I return the favour.' Ben said casually and Greg shrugged.

'I've already knocked your sister up, what more can I do?' Then he moved past the larger man and into the kitchen to sit next to Lisa. He shuffled his chair a little closer and she looked at him, only slightly wary.

He turned to watch as Carmen crouched down to the twin's eye level and held the box as they untied the ribbon on it curiously. The pulled off the lid and matching grins of delight covered their faces as they both reached into the box and each tugged out a dark bundle of fur and carefully cuddled it close before toting them around the table to proudly show them off to their parents.

'Look, Mamma, puppies!'

Lisa's mouth fell open as she saw the two black retriever looking puppies turn their little snub noses towards her with big brown puppy eyes. One of them yawned in what was an absolutely adorably fashion and Lisa sternly told her heart to stop that melting AT ONCE as she turned to glare at Carmen.

Carmen stood with a look of complete innocence on her face. 'What? You said you didn't want _A_ golden retriever and that's _two_ Flat Coated Retrievers.' Carmen pointed at the little bundles of gangly puppy in the twin's positively delighted arms.

Greg smothered a smile as Lisa turned to him, wanting support.

'Well, I think they're cute.'

'You have no problem with this?' She demanded, extremely close to finding her temper.

'Well, it just means we'll have to get a bigger yard with the new house.' Greg shrugged as he casually laid his arm over the back of her chair, fidgeting with his cane in his other hand. He looked past her outraged expression to Tonio and Niki. 'What are you going to call them, guys?'

'Mine's is Padfoot.' Tonio said proudly deciding on the spot. 'From Harry Potter.'

'Mine's is Star, 'cause of her white bit.' Niki said, showing off the puppy's chest and the pertinent splash of white.

'Do _not_ tell me you got a boy and a girl dog.' Lisa said darkly to Carmen.

'Okay, Greg, I bought a boy and a girl dog from separate litters because part of the agreement to buy them is that you breed them. Pedigree and all that.'

Greg smothered another grin and turned to Lisa. 'Lisa, I think they're boy and girl puppies.'

Lisa made a strangled sound in the back of her throat and then shot to her feet. 'I hear dinner calling.' She muttered darkly and them skirted the twins, and puppies, to storm into the main kitchen. She slammed open the pantry door and stepped inside before swinging it violently shut behind her.

'Is mamma mad?' Niki asked as he ruffled Star's ears.

'She's going to be even madder when she remembers there's no handle on the inside of that door.' Margo said sagely.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey, hey kiddies. That's two fanfictions finished now! So I have muchas free time to abuse on these ones. Not that I didn't have free time before…**

**ANYWAY, I think this is funny. **

**Read and review. **

**HIT THAT PUUURPLE BUUUUTTTTOOOOOOOOOOONNN!!!!!!**

**(trumpets harmonise)**

**Chapter 10: I Know **

Cuddy watched as she leant against the doorframe with a small smile on her face. She was aware of him. God, she was always aware of him now. He was standing behind her, nearly touching her was so close. She blinked and tried to ignore him as she watched Carmen on the piano with Tonio and Niki.

'Okay, okay, I'll do requests, but they have to be good ones.' Carmen agreed as the twins tugged on her arms. She had rolled the sleeves of her black silk shirt up and was wearing casual black jeans, her hair hung in thick un-straightened waves down her back and she was wearing hardly any make up, this was as about as casual as anyone with a y-chromosome had ever seen her.

Except for the twins, but nephews didn't count.

'Pink!'

'No, no, Guns and Roses!'

'Aerosmith!'

'We have a winner!' Carmen decreed as she splayed her long fingers over the ivory keys of the upright piano. 'Aerosmith it is. Any particular song or shall I just play something random?' Carmen asked as she toned out some random notes.

'Random!' Tonio declared. His latest favourite word.

'Okay…' Carmen settled on a familiar melody. The soulful tones of '_Miss You'_ emanated from the piano. Carmen hummed along for the first few lines and then surprised them all by singing softly.

'_I don't wanna close my eyes…I don't wanna fall asleep, 'cause I'll miss you, babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing…' _She smiled down at the twins and slowed her playing so that she could teach them the words. She took a hand of theirs beneath hers so that they were playing with her.

There was a yelp and Cuddy looked down in surprise as a small black shape tore past her and out of the kitchen into the moonlit garden beyond. Star wriggled her way out from under the couch and yipped playfully as she bolted after the traumatised Padfoot. Cuddy scowled and spun on her heel, deliberately not looking at Greg, and followed after the delightful 'birthday presents' as they scampered out into the garden chasing each other.

'Come here you little fleabags.' She called softly as she padded barefoot over the stepping stones on the dew painted lawn. There were dark smudges through the diamond drops of water leading after the puppies that were currently wrestling each other with mock growls by the pond. She rushed forward and separated them before they both fell in and drowned. That would be a great birthday, she was sure, two presents drowning themselves an hour after they had come into the house.

The puppies yipped and then ran back towards the house. She wondered idly if they were even allowed outside if they hadn't had their shots. She turned to go back inside and let out a yelp of her own as she walked straight into Greg's chest. She staggered backward in surprise and he caught her elbow to prevent her falling into the pond herself.

'Be careful.' He warned and pulled her closer.

'What do you want?' She pulled her arm away, but couldn't step away without getting extremely wet.

'Nothing.' She looked at him. 'Okay, then, everything.' She blinked. 'What? You don't like honesty now? Not that it's hard to believe after nine years of lying…'

She turned away from him. Looking over her shoulder she demanded. 'Is this how it's going to be now? You bring this up whenever you feel like it just to punish me?'

She heard him gust a sigh and saw movement as he scrubbed a hand over his face. He swore softly. 'I'm doing this wrong.'

'No shit, Sherlock.' She muttered.

He chuckled dryly behind her. His hand gripped her elbow gently and he turned her to him carefully. 'Okay, we know what I want, what do you want?'

'I want…I don't know. This is all…' She let her voice trail off as she rolled her hand through the air in an open gesture. She shut her eyes a moment, disgusted at how small and frightened she sounded. 'I want them to have a daddy. Now they have you. I'm content.' It sounded like a lie even to her ears.

'No you're not.'

'How would you know?' She glared at him.

He leant closer to her until he was so close he blocked out the moon. All she could see was the silver outline around his body. 'Because if you were content, you'd never have kissed me back this morning.'

'You…I…I hadn't had my coffee.' She grimaced as he threw back his head and laughed. Oh yeah, great defence, she scolded herself, just blurt the next thing that comes into your head. That'll really help.

'So first I'm a sperm donor and now I'm a caffeine substitute. This just gets better and better.'

She made a disgusted sound and shoved past him. 'You know, my guilt can only be stretched so far.'

'Lisa wait, I'm an ass, I can't help it. I was born that way.' He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back against his chest. Electricity surged between them and her gaze dropped to his mouth involuntarily. Heat tingled against her skin where he held her and his head tilted so the silver light shone on her face, only illuminating half of it because he was still in the way.

'I know.'

It took his brain a moment to catch up with what she was answering. 'You had a cup of coffee just ten minutes ago.' His mouth moved closer to hers and she couldn't have pulled away if her life depended on it.

'I know.'

'I'm going to kiss you now.' His lips were a breath away from hers.

'I know.' She whispered and he pressed his lips to hers. His tongue sweeping out over her lips and asking entry. She gave a soft moan as she granted it and her arms climbed up around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. She was stretched against him, her breasts heavy and aching against the hard wall of his chest. His hands slipped around her waist and then pulled her closer with a delicious sizzle of contact. Lisa murmured something wordless against his mouth, she didn't even know what she was trying to say and he certainly didn't care.

The entire world fell away, his cane thumped to the grass. The sounds of piano and raucous singing filtered out of their heads and the moon and the stars might as well have lined up for a celestial conga for all the attention they were paying to the beautiful night.

He tightened his hold on her and reached up to thread his fingers through her hair and angle her mouth more fully against his.

Neither of them noticed the small shadow steal across the lawn, stifling his giggles and creeping up to stand right behind his parents, who were otherwise occupied. He raised his arms up above his head, went right up on his toes, making himself as big as possible.

Then roared.

'BOO!'

The effect was immediate and calamitous.

Lisa tore her mouth from Greg's and tried to whirl to see who had shouted, unfortunately, her feet slipped on the wet grass and sent her reeling against his hard chest. he might have been able to steady them both if he'd had his cane, but he'd dropped it to the grass in favour of filling his hands with woman. He swore like a gunshot in the night as he felt them both surrender to the rigours of gravity.

They fell backwards and Greg had time to shut his eyes and brace himself before they splashed right into the frigid black water of the pond behind them.

The water shocked like a brick of ice to the head, but all over, as the water closed over them. Greg spluttered and hauled Lisa upwards making sure her head was above the water as he finally managed to get his feet under himself. They coughed and choked together as carp length of Greg's arm and as thick as his leg swam around them, he hoped they'd been fed recently.

Lisa was gasping for air as she shoved her sodden, dirty, hair out of her eyes. What the hell? Talk about your cold shower. She began to shiver as something large sinuous and cold brushed against her leg. She looked down to Moby Dick masquerading as a white carp as it swam serenely in the pond. Not in the least worried about the two new guests to its pool party. She gave a squeak of alarm and clutched closer to Greg. Fish were fine so long as they were on her plate or in the pond, but not when she was in the water with them.

She looked up at Greg and then they both looked to the shore.

Tonio was standing there, up on his toes, hands still stretched above his head and a look of abject horror, warring with the biggest fit of giggles ever, on his face. He slowly lowered himself to the flats of his feet, let his arm drop to his sides and considered his options.

'Antonio-Cortez-Cuddy!' Lisa started and Tonio made his decision.

Something about the better part of valour.

'Bye.' He squeaked, spun on one heel and sprinted away as fast as his legs could carry him. His entire name in one word was never a good sign. Padfoot and Star yipped their little heads off as they joined in the game and tore around the corner of the house after Tonio.

'Oh God.' Lisa moaned and scrambled up the muddy bank as quickly as she could.

'What the hell is going on?'

Lisa looked up to see Carmen silhouetted in the back doorway, the golden light from inside haloing around her fiery hair. Her mouth dropped open as she saw her brother and, no-doubt, soon to be sister in-law scrambling out of the garden pond.

'Bit cold for a pool party is it not, sis?' Benicio grinned over Carmen's shoulder. She twisted to look up at him and was momentarily agog at the handsome man-thing hanging over her…it had really been a long time since someone had taken her to bed (at least four days) and it really was beginning to show if she was busy making calf-eyes at a bloke who thought she was nothing more than a street-urchin playing dress up as a lawyer. She looked away hurriedly with a swing of her hair and missed the way that he savoured the scent of the woman he really was standing closer to than was necessary.

'Shut up.' Lisa snapped and tugged Greg's hand to help him out of the pond. Water sluiced from them and Carmen lifted a hand to her mouth to cover her smile. She cleared her throat as her lips twitched.

Then she snorted.

Benicio chuckled.

Carmen came as close to a giggle as she ever had in her life.

A small laugh slipped past Benicio's lips as Lisa handed Greg's cane back to him.

And then they were laughing.

Hard.

Before she knew what was happening, Carmen was clutching Benicio's shoulders in a vain attempt to stay upright as tears of mirth streaked down her face, no doubt ruining some very expensive make-up, as Benicio's hand gripped her hip as they literally fell about laughing at their respective siblings.

'It's not funny! Where's Tonio?' Lisa demanded as she shoved her friend and her brother out of the way and dripped her way into the kitchen.

'In Mexico by now.' Benicio laughed.

'He is if he knows what's good for him.' Carmen snorted and briefly regained control of herself only to look at Greg and Lisa, smothered in a tasty mixture of mud, water and some unidentifiable kind of weed. She then looked at Benicio and they both fell into gales of laughter again.

'Gotten over our differences I see.' Greg said quietly and Carmen immediately sobered, she looked up at Benicio and snatched her hand away from his shoulder as if burned and stepped away from him.

Benicio looked momentarily bereft before quickly covering it.

Greg removed his blazer, sneakers and shirt before slopping them into the sink. He turned to Lisa. 'Where's the shower?'

Lisa was currently trying to look for Tonio outside, who was probably lingering just out of sight, while simultaneously wringing out her jeans while still wearing them on the back step. 'Carmen, will you go and find Tonio please? He's probably just in the yard but I don't like him being out in the dark.'

Carmen nodded a little stiffly and slipped past Lisa out into the night. Ben watched her go with a slightly odd expression on his face and then hurriedly got out of his sister's way as she stormed past him. 'You go and make sure Niki's not…I don't know, waiting to ambush Carmen.' She turned to Greg. 'Shower's this way.'

Greg limped after her and smothered a groan when he realised she was heading up stairs. He sighed and hauled himself up after her. The cold was doing nothing for his leg and he was really hoping that his bottle of vicodin was water tight. She padded down the hallway and opened the door at the end. He walked in and looked around.

'Shower's through there.' She pointed and nearly smacked right into his chest again as he stood right behind her. 'Ew.' She muttered as he squelched.

'Gee, thanks.' He muttered as he reached up and pulled off his tee shirt. His jeans were heavy with water and hung low on his hips. He turned and smirked when he saw her checking him out. 'Well, since we're already wet, you wanna join me?'

She clicked her mouth shut and heat scored her cheeks as she murmured something and quickly excused herself from the room, slamming the door shut behind her. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to chuckle or to sigh, he had hoped she might take him up on his offer.

Greg turned the water on high and stripped off his clothes, extracting his wallet with a grimace and laying out the few bills in it to dry. His vicodin was indeed water tight and he dry swallowed one without missing a beat. He began to shiver and sighed with relief as he stepped under the almost stinging hot spray of water.

About ten minutes later, when he was sure that he wasn't going to be mistaken for the creature from the dark lagoon again, he stepped from the shower and wrapped a towel low on his hips. He poked his soaked jeans disdainfully with his cane before limping through to the bedroom again. He stopped in surprise as he saw Lisa standing in the bedroom.

'Couldn't stay away?' He grinned at her and rolled her eyes.

'Carmen brought in your…overnight bag.' She said it like someone else might say disembowel and then fortified herself before continuing. 'And my mother's gone to bed so I have to use that shower.' She explained before skirting him and slamming the door shut on his heels.

'I didn't shove you in the pond!' He called through the door. 'If anything, you shoved me in.' He grinned as he heard her muttering something disparaging about his parentage. He bent and unzipped the bag and rummaging through the contents. He frowned, these weren't his clothes. He limped to the door and threw it open.

He moved down the hallway looking for a certain blonde and glared at her as she ascended the stairs with Tonio over her shoulder in a fireman's hold. 'Hi, Greg, this is not a happy face.' She observed somewhat warily as she moved past him towards the twin's bedroom.

'No. It isn't. Where are my clothes?' He demanded as he kept up with her, Tonio waved at him cheerfully over his aunt's shoulder.

'Hiya, Daddy, is mamma still angry.'

A little thrill went through him at being called 'Daddy' but he pushed it away as he answered his son. 'I think she's cold more than anything else. She'll be in a better mood once she's had her shower.'

'You're not in there with her?' Carmen asked, somewhat surprised and he glared at her and then shot a meaningful look at Tonio.

'Why would daddy be in mamma's shower?' Tonio asked predictably.

'To wash her back.' Carmen answered smoothly.

'Oh.' Tonio said as if he understood.

Greg resisted the urge to slap his sister and took in a deep, cleansing, breath before holding up the silky black tee shirt in his hand and shaking it at her.

'Where. Are my clothes?'

'In the bag.' Carmen said unhelpfully as she bundled Tonio into his room to get changed into his pyjamas.

'Those are not my clothes.'

'They are now.' Carmen told him as she shut the bedroom door on the twin's stifled giggles to each other.

'I ask you to do one simple thing and you manage to pick up new clothes instead of my good, comfortable, _mine _clothes.'

'Well, I'll remember that.' Carmen said, sounding more amused than insulted.

'But…why?'

'Do you want to be with Lisa?' Carmen asked suddenly and Greg stopped in his tracks and narrowed his eyes at her.

'Is this a trick question?'

'Well, Lisa is a well put together individual, which, you patently are not.' Carmen told him cheerfully. 'Besides, the constant uniform of yours offends me. You could vary it a little, you know.'

'What's wrong with it?' Greg asked a little offended.

'Put on the clothes I bought you, and I guarantee you that Lisa will be absolutely enraptured.' Carmen patted his shoulder.

'So I have to be different in order to get her to like me, that's great.' He glowered.

'Nooo, the clothes are just to grab her attention, it's up to you to hold it.' Carmen shoved him down the hall back towards Lisa's room. 'Now go and get dressed so you can give the twin's their bedtime story or whatever it is.'

'Yes, mom.' He said sarcastically and she flipped him the finger.

He had just finished dressing in his new wardrobe when Lisa opened the door and stepped out of the shower room wearing the delightful outfit of a towel that was just a shade too small for covering her. She stopped to stare at his new outfit. It was relatively simple, as designer clothes went but she seemed to like it.

A silky material white biker tee shirt was moulded over his torso, worn once-black jeans clung to his legs steel grey in some places, black and silver biker boots were the only shoes in the bag so he'd pulled them on as well.

Lisa was aware her mouth was open, but she couldn't quite seem to gather enough thought to shut it. He looked exactly the same as he had nearly nine years ago when they had met by chance in San Francisco. Sure, his hair had a touch more iron than black, his face was harsher as the years had weathered it and he had a cane in his hand but damn…

'What?' She managed when she realised he had said something to her.

'Do you feel better now that you've had your shower?'

All she could do was nod.

Greg fought the urge to grin. Carmen had been right (and she was going to be impossible to live with if she ever found out) amazing what a simple change like a pair of boots could do. The black silk boxers were a nice touch as well, but he wasn't going to let her know that.

Lisa jerked her head and attempted to shake herself out of her reverie. She pulled on her silk robe, him watching her all the time, and cinched it tightly around her waist. 'The boys will want to say goodnight to you.' She finally managed to say, her voice only shaking slightly.

'Mm-hmm, that's why I was waiting for you. Carmen's already got them half settled.' He jerked his head towards the door and waited for her to pass him before following her out.

Lisa moved quickly along the corridor and pushed open the bedroom door.

'Hey, guys.' She smiled and moved over to the beds on the opposite side of the room.

'I'm sorry for getting you in the pond, mamma.' Tonio fidgeted with the covers on his bed spread and didn't look at her.

'It's alright, it was just water, but I think you'd better not do it again. Okay?' she stroked her fingers through his tumbling hair. 'You need a haircut, young man.' She told him.

'Nah, he's going for the teeny rocker look, aren't you?' Carmen said as she rose from sitting on Niki's bed.

Tonio nodded hard. Lisa sighed. She was distracted by a small whimper at her feet and a paw batting her bare leg. She looked down to see Padfoot looking balefully up at her. He pawed her again and whimpered. She picked the little dog up and held him close to her chest.

'Can Padfoot sleep with me, mamma?' Tonio asked hopefully.

'I don't think…' Lisa trailed off as the puppy in question wriggled out of her grip and bounded over the duvet to snuggle up to Tonio. '…I have a choice in the matter.' Lisa said quietly.

'Alright, but just until we get them baskets.' She said and tucked Tonio and Padfoot in before kissing him on the forehead.

'Kiss for Padfoot?'

'Not in this lifetime.' His mother drew the line as she crossed to Niki and repeated the tucking in ritual. Refusing to give Star a kiss goodnight as well.

'Tisk, women.' Greg lamented from the doorway and Tonio bolted upright and held out his arms.

'Hug, daddy.' He demanded simply and Lisa watched as surprise flickered over Greg's face before he limped into the room and bent to hug Tonio.

Niki shot upright too and Greg crossed to him without a word and embraced him too. 'Have good dreams.' He told them before turning and leaving the room without looking back. Lisa watched him go and wished the twins goodnight one last time before leaving too, half shutting the door behind her as she went so that some light from the hallway spilled into the room.

Greg was standing in the hallway, leaning heavily on his cane and rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. 'You okay?' She asked him and reached out to touch his arm.

He jumped at the contact and then turned to her. 'Um, yeah, I'm just…it kind of just hit me, you know?'

She nodded. Oh yes, she knew that feeling. The exact moment when the realisation that she was really going to be a parent had snapped in her mind like a steel trap. She had been terrified, elated and stunned all at the same time.

'It must have been hard to go through alone.'

She looked up, surprised again at his understanding. 'Yeah, really hard, until I asked for help.' She gestured to the house around them. 'You get used to it though. You just have to take it one day at a time.'

He looked at her then. 'Is that what you want to do?'

'I think it would be best.' She shrugged one shoulder. 'For me at least.'

'Hmm, one day at a time…?'

'Oi! Parental bodies one and two!'

Lisa turned and glared over the banister down at Carmen. 'I'm sure there's a name for what's wrong with you.'

'Yeah, but it's really hard to pronounce.' Carmen gestured over her shoulder. 'Benicio and I are leaving, so I'll probably drop by the hospital tomorrow to see you.' She waved cheerfully. 'Buh-bye and don't do anything I wouldn't.'

'There's nothing you wouldn't do.' Benicio stated flatly from where he leant against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

'Yes there is, and he's standing right in front of me.' Carmen said on a wicked smile.

'Children…' Greg warned. 'Don't make me come down there.'

'Yes, daddee.' Carmen sing-songed as she waved over her shoulder and brushed past Benicio. He watched her go with a kind of contemplative expression on his dark face and then followed after her.

'Hmm.' Lisa said.

'What?'

'Just, hmm.' She said and turned away from him to walk towards the bedroom.

'Shouldn't you lock up?' Greg asked

'Randy's still down stairs, he's always the last to be roaming around so he locks up.' Lisa explained as he enjoyed the view of her sashaying along the corridor all damp and a step away from naked.

Randy had turned out to be a rather nice guy in his late sixties who moved around the cottage/farm looking after the animals and helping with the small organic orchard fruit business that Margo had going. He had obviously been a power house in his younger days but he had that aged wiry look, like he'd been made out of twisted steel. Kind of frightening actually. A teddy bear with Margo and the kids though.

'What are you doing?'

Lisa's voice slipped in through his musing and he looked up at her by the antique dresser. He had to say that he liked this room better than her other bedroom. Sort of rougher, more acceptable than the lilac frills at any rate.

'Sitting.' He answered succinctly.

'I know that.' She said patiently. 'But why are you sitting in my bed.'

'We had this discussion last night.' He shrugged. 'I'm exactly where I belong.' He smiled at her slightly stunned expression as she pursed her lips in a rather delicious looking pout and tried to think of a reason to throw him out on his ass.

She sighed eventually. 'Fine.'

'Yeah, I am.' He watched her back as she turned away from him and rummaged on the dresser for a moment. She was smoothing a brush through her water tangled curls when he got up off the bed and walked towards her. She saw him in the mirror and met his eyes as he towered over her. She finished with her hair and that seemed to be what he was waiting for. He reached down as she set the brush back on the polished wood of the dresser top and circled her wrist with his long fingers.

He turned her and pulled her up to stand in front of him, they were so close now. She couldn't quite seem to breathe properly as she gazed into those lightening blue eyes. She swallowed hard and tried to smile. 'What are you…?'

'You already know.' He murmured as his mouth came down on hers for the second time that night.

She did nothing to stop him. She watched him as he bent towards her and kissed her softly. She tilted her head to his, let her arms creep up around his neck to pull him closer and didn't pull away as she felt his fingers loosen the belt of her robe. The red silky fabric was pulled away from her shoulders and she let it slide to the floor.

She did know.

All she had to do now, was let it happen.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alrighty then kiddie-winks! Here we are with chapter 11. **

**Ta-dah! I'm fabulous, I know, uuuuummm…more funnies in this chapter and I can't really think what to write as I'm currently engrossed in the telly.**

**All the pretty houses. **

**In fact, I don't think I like this at all. I don't even know why I'm posting it, if you lot don't like it then tell me and I'll rewrite it.**

**OMG, okay, the thing that the twins do is inspired by a Desperate Housewives episode but I just watched my first ever full episode tonight and it was soooooooo funny, the one where Roseanne's sister takes over the department store and Carlo and thingy trash their house. **

**Amusement! Hah! I'm away to watch the first series now… **

**Cameron bashing warnings and…that's it. **

**Read and review!**

**Chapter 11: Parenting 101**

Lisa scrubbed at her eyes as she flicked the switch on the small electric kettle and dumped a tea bag into the cup as she waited for the water to boil. She looked out the window at the moon, just newly waxing but still bright. She whirled as a sound interrupted her musings.

'Trouble sleeping again, baby-girl?'

Lisa smiled at the affectionate nickname that Randy had bestowed on her when he had met her, nearly thirty years ago now. Randy lounged against the countertop wearing his pyjamas of checked trousers and a white tee shirt, his white hair in a severe state of bed-head and his silvery eyes flashing as he grinned at her out of his tanned weather beaten face.

'I haven't had trouble sleeping in a long time.' She told him and pulled down a second mug and another tea bag for him. Randy hardly ever slept, his average was nearly four hours a night and he seemed to run better that way.

'Hmm, not since you found out you were pregnant.' He noted.

'Mr Subtlety, you deliver.' She said wryly and his smile widened.

'If you wanted subtlety you should have woken your mother.'

'How is she?' Lisa asked as she made the tea and handed him a mug.

'Fine, the left over morphine's made her groggy but she'll have slept it off by tomorrow I suspect.' He was silent a moment as they both drank their tea. 'You want to talk about it?'

'Talk about what?'

'Ah, so we're going to have one of _those_ conversations.' Randy lamented to the ceiling and Lisa scowled.

'What conversation?'

'You know, one of those conversations when you pretend nothing's wrong and you can handle it all by your big-dean-bad-self.' Randy said with aplomb and Lisa resisted the urge to let her scowl deepen.

'I can handle it.'

'See?'

'You're impossible.' Lisa sighed.

'I'm not the one knee deep in the Egyptian river.' Randy shot back and smirked in triumph when she muttered and looked away from him.

'So, what exactly is the problem?' Randy demanded.

Lisa looked over at him and pressed her lips together. She rolled her cup between her palms and then wrapped her fingers around it, trying to leech all the warmth from it. Randy wasn't going to let her have any peace until she told him what was bothering her.

'I don't know if I can trust him.' She said quietly.

'You're sharing a bed with him, Lisa.' Randy said in his usual blunt fashion. His tact and diplomacy only noticeable by its lack.

'I trust him with myself, I trust him to work hard with his patients and do everything he can to save them, I trust him to be himself but I just don't know if I can trust him to…know what he's getting into with the boys.'

'How can he know unless he tries?'

'I just don't want them to get hurt.' Lisa said slowly.

'Who, the boys or Greg?'

Lisa shrugged. 'Any of them, they all matter.'

Randy swirled his tea as he considered what to say. 'You know, Lisa, Greg looks like he's already been dealt more than his fair share of hurt and the boys are going to be hurt one of these days, that's the way life is.' Randy reached out and touched her elbow. 'What you've really got to be thinking about is whether or not you could be hurting them more by trying to protect them.'

She looked at him for a long moment and finally blurted. 'Why did I never call you daddy?'

Randy straightened in surprise and his tea sloshed over his hand. He ignored the hot liquid in favour of answering the question. 'I guess because I wasn't your father.'

'You're the closest thing I ever had to one.'

'I…don't know, I didn't even know you thought of me that way. I guess I never really thought about it.'

'It never bothered you?'

'No, it was enough for you to accept me being with your mom, for you to let me be your friend.' Randy moved to the sink and rinsed out his cup before leaving it on the draining board. 'But I'm not Greg, and I gotta tell you, that man is determined to have it all and settle for nothing less.' He leant down and kissed her cheek. 'Goodnight, baby-girl, try and get some sleep, huh?'

'Sure, goodnight.' She murmured absently and watched him go. After rinsing her own cup she headed back up the stairs, stopping only to check on Tonio and Niki before reaching her room at the end of the hall. She hesitated briefly, her hand an inch above the door handle before heaving in a fortifying breath and opening the door. She closed it quietly behind herself and padded across the room to the bed, he was exactly how she'd left him. Sprawled sideways across the mattress and wearing nothing but the forest green and cream sheets that were tangled over his hips.

She slipped her robe from her shoulders and climbed in next to him. He mumbled something sleepily as he wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her close to him so he was wrapped around her.

'Wondered when you were going to come back.' He rumbled quietly in her ear and she stiffened. 'Next time you want to talk about something you could always wake me up.'

She turned her head so she could half see him in the dim light through the window. 'I'm not exactly used to you being here.' She said.

'Well, I suggest you get used to it, because I'm here to stay.' He told her and settled her back more firmly against his chest as if to emphasise his point.

'I figured you'd say that.' She whispered into the room, he didn't answer, he was already asleep again.

'So, why are you guys off again?' House asked stifling a yawn as Tonio's hand gripped his pocket and Niki held onto his free hand.

'Mid-term holidays.' Tonio answered and stared at the walls of swirling water as they passed them in the hospital corridors. 'We'll be back at school next week.'

'You like school?'

They both shrugged. 'It's boring sometimes.'

'I can identify with that.' House muttered as he shoved open the doors to the briefing room and looked straight at Cameron, who appeared to have swallowed her tongue at the sight of the mini-Houses in stereo. 'Coffee.' He demanded as he strode over to the white board, he then pointed at the twins and then at the table. 'Sit.' They sat.

'And they are…?' Cameron looked at the boys like she suspected they might be radioactive.

'Ask them yourself.' House said as he gulped down his coffee, there were certain disadvantages to sleeping with ones boss, and being hauled out of bed to get to work on time happened to be one of them.

'I'm Antonio and this is Nikolai but you can call us Tonio and Niki.' Tonio supplied without being prompted.

'Right.' Cameron took her seat at the end of the table and appeared to be slightly uncomfortable with the way the twins watched her every move. She tried to ignore them as she sipped her own coffee.

'Daddy, is this Cameron?'

Cameron choked on her coffee. The twins took this odd behaviour in their stride as Cameron thumped her chest in an effort to clear her airway.

'Yup, your very own immunologist to play with, be gentle she's righteous.' House muttered and looked around as Foreman and Chase entered the room. They both stopped at the sight of Tonio and Niki in their chairs.

'Who are the sprogs?' Chase demanded.

'House's kids.' Cameron wheezed, finally having regained the use of her voice box.

Foreman's eyebrows shot up as he shared a look with the Australian doctor. He looked back at House. 'What are you doing in so early?' Was all he said.

'I work here.' House snapped. 'I know they're really cute and all but we've got work to do, or at least you have. So, go forth and find me a case. There must be some sick people out there.' House shooed them out as he poured himself more coffee.

'Mamma told you to have breakfast.' Tonio admonished. 'Now you're all grumpy.'

Foreman, Chase and Cameron turned to look at Tonio and then back at House.

'Well, mamma can't tell me what to do, unlike yourselves.' He added warningly. 'So, I'll be grumpy if I damn well please.' He took in his team. 'Why are you still here?'

They all scrambled to leave.

Niki watched them go at his father's bidding and then grinned. 'Cool.'

House smirked.

'So, what do you think?'

Carmen's heels clicked over the bare concrete floor of the cavernous room. She looked up to take the watery sunshine filtering in through the boards over the grimy windows. She splashed through puddles and reached out to grip the boards. The estate agent jumped as she wrenched at the damp wood and the whole lot came crashing down exploding with dust on the floor. Light streamed into the room and glinted off the cream marble pillars running the length of the room.

'How much?'

The agent named an paltry sum and Carmen arched a cool brow. 'Don't be stupid, I want the whole building.'

'All seven floors?'

'Sure, why not?' Carmen shrugged and looked around once more, already planning in her mind's eye. 'It's got charm. But my offer is a hundred thousand for the whole lot.' She swept her arm around to encompass the entire building.

'I can put you in line with a good architect if you like.' The agent offered cheerfully, just having made his quota for the quarter. It would have been incredibly difficult to sell the whole lot floor by floor and this fabulous English woman had just come in and swept all his problems away with one flick of her cashmere covered wrist. 'Benicio Cuddy, very highly recommended, does a lot of the construction himself too.'

Carmen looked over at the realtor and arched a brow. 'Really? You don't say…alright, but don't tell him who owns the building and have him send his preliminary plans to the Welsh Dragon Hotel, penthouse suite.'

Carmen looked around her latest acquisition with a small smile on her face. It was going to be a lot of hard work, but it would work.

'She's blue.' Cuddy said, completely at a loss for what else she could contribute to this conversation.

'Yes, she is.' House agreed completely unhelpfully.

'But how…I mean, where…did you buy them the paint?' Cuddy gestured helplessly at Cameron who sat, her arms folded across her chest and a scowl on her face. Cuddy avoided looking at her in case she gave out completely and collapsed onto the nearest chair howling with laughter like she longed to do.

'I have no idea where they got it, I don't even know how they managed it, I swear my back was turned for two minutes at most.'

'Yeah…they're good at working together.' Cuddy worked very hard to keep the smile from her face as she looked at Cameron. 'I think you can go and get showered and changed now, Cameron. I've, ahem, seen all I need to see.' A smile kicked insistently at Cuddy's lips but she ignored it and bit her cheek to stop from guffawing. Cameron huffed to her feet and then went straight out the room heading for the showers. Splattered a rather charming shade of midnight blue from head to toe with only a small patch of pale skin showing on the right side of her face.

'So, tell me again, how this happened.' Cuddy demanded turning to House.

'Well, it's like I said, I was in the briefing room with Cameron and the boys, I went through to my office to find my thinky-thinky ball, it took me a minute because the boys had been playing dodgeball with it earlier and by the time I got back through to the briefing room Cameron was…feeling a little blue.' He smirked but valiantly repressed it at Cuddy's glare.

'This isn't funny.'

'Of course it is, you just don't' want to laugh until your sure she won't hear you.'

'Well…' Cuddy let a smile flicker over her mouth as she shared a look with him and then shook herself to rid herself of the feeling. 'That's beside the point. Do you know why they did it?'

'They won't tell me.' He shrugged. 'I tried everything, they won't speak.'

'Why didn't she shout to you for help though?' Cuddy finally let a small incredulous laugh escape her and bit it back hurriedly.

'I think she was in shock.' House smirked and snorted before managing to restrain himself. 'Besides for all she knew I might have brought out the purple paint.' House smiled and then it faltered as he took in the dark circles under her eyes that had been covered with make up but were still visible when one was standing as close as he was to her. 'You okay? You look tired.'

Cuddy nodded and stifled a yawn. 'I'm fine just…it doesn't matter.' She dismissed him. 'Right, let's go and find out why our sons took it upon themselves to paint one of your staff.'

'Do we have to? I think it was kind of funny.' He was just getting to know them and he didn't want to ruin it by shouting at them.

She stopped at the door and turned to him, jumping when she realised how close he was. 'Greg, parenting 101: sometimes you've got to be tough.' She told him on a small smile and pushed through the door. He limped through after her, not above enjoying the way she filled out her skirt. His smile intensified when he looked down at the boys, blue to the elbow, hanging their heads and sitting by the glass table. There were a few smudges of blue on the table, but aside from that, they had been remarkably tidy in the painting of a person.

Carmen stood on the other side of the room and turned to see them enter, she had arrived just in time to see Cameron's new colour scheme and had taken over riding herd on the boys until House could get Cuddy. Carmen slid a look at the twins, pressed a hand over her mouth and turned away with a suspicious sounding cough to stare out the window.

'Okay, boys, I think we should start with where you got the paint.' Cuddy said as she sat down opposite the boys, House took the seat next to her and tried to look like he knew what he was doing.

'The kid's ward, they're doing a painting on the wall and it was just lying there.' Tonio said a trifle sullenly and fidgeted his blue fingers together.

'How did you get down to paediatrics?' Lisa asked gently, sounding firm on this, the boys knew they weren't going to get out of this unpunished.

'We snuck away from Brenda when she was busy with a patient down in the clinic.'

'Where were you?' Cuddy asked House.

'Doing my so insisted upon clinic hours.' He defended himself. 'Where I managed to get through a whole hour without painting anyone once.'

She narrowed her eyes at him slightly before turning back to the boys. 'Okay, now why did you paint Cameron?'

Tonio and Niki shared a glance and squirmed slightly in their seats.

'I'm not angry right now, but if you don't tell me then I'm going to get angry.' Cuddy warned in that same firm voice. 'Did she say something, or do something that upset you because if she did, I'm sure she didn't mean to.'

'She was talking about you and Daddy.' Tonio finally said on a rush.

Cuddy stiffened in her chair and shot a look at House. 'What did she say?' Cuddy almost didn't want to know.

'She said that…we must have been an accident.' Niki finally said, a look of indignation on his young face. 'She said the whole thing must have been a mistake.' He looked up, suddenly fierce. 'I'm not sorry. I'm not apologising.'

Cuddy's eyebrows rose a fraction. 'I'm not going to make you.'

House swivelled to stare at her, more than a little surprised. She caught his gaze and rose to her feet, anger crackling off her in waves. 'My children are not mistakes.' Her voice was dangerously quiet. 'Will you help then clean up?' She asked him.

'Sure.' He was still staring uncertainly at her. 'Where are you going?' He asked her as she moved to the door.

'To make something perfectly clear to your staff.' She snapped and swung out the door her heels clicking in that ominous way that meant the dean was on the warpath.

'Oh dear.' Carmen muttered.

Cameron stepped from the shower stall, looking decidedly less blue, and nearly jumped out of her skin when the door clattered open and Lisa Cuddy stormed into the bathroom, her heels echoing of the tiled walls. Cameron tightened the towel around her body as Cuddy advanced on her.

'What the hell did you say to them?'

'Hey, they painted me!' Cameron squeaked, Cuddy looked fit to kill. She had never seen the dean like this.

'I'm beginning to care less and less. You need to watch your mouth, Tonio and Niki are now under the charming impression that they were unplanned accidents, I don't suppose you would know anything about that?'

Cameron seemed to shrink in on herself as Cuddy planted her hands on her hips, if only to prevent herself from planting them in Cameron's face. 'I thought...' She said.

'No! You didn't think. You just blurted out the first fool thing that popped into your head without even the slightest consideration what your pathetic self-serving tendencies might do to two little boys!'

'Sorry.'

'You will be.' Cuddy snarled. 'If you _ever_ even _think_ something inappropriate around my children again you'll be out on your ass so fast your head will spin. Do I make myself perfectly clear?'

'Uh, yes.' Cameron was actually shaking.

'Good. I'm glad we had this little chat. Now get dressed and get back to work before I really lose my temper.' Cuddy smiled tightly at her and then swept out of the bathroom

'There you are.' Carmen said looking relieved. 'She still alive?'

'Of course.' Cuddy said, her temper still running close to dangerous. 'Just mauled a little, that's all.'

'Oh, well then, that's fine. Now, let's go to lunch and I can tell you all about my day.' Carmen looped her arm through her friends and steered her down the corridor.

'Hmmf.' Cuddy harrumphed.

'Lisa, people are going to talk. I mean, you pop up with two gorgeous little boys after eight years of silence and they call the doctor that you argue daily with "Daddy". You planning on digging your maternal claws into everyone that says something you don't like?'

'And if I am?'

'Give me a little more warning next time and I'll hold your jacket.' Carmen smirked.

'So, where are we going for lunch?' Cuddy said, wanting to change the subject.

'Well, the boys want to go to McDonalds again but I managed to negotiate around to TGI Friday's.'

'Hmm.'

'And daddy has to come too.' Carmen said and braced herself for the hurricane.

'Okay then.'

Carmen did a quick double take down at Lisa. 'What the hell happened last night?'

Lisa chuckled. 'Nothing really, I just realised something is all. Now come on, I'm starving.'

'No, I think not.' Carmen narrowed her eyes at Lisa. 'That is not a "nothing happened" smile, that is a "something happened and was more enjoyable than I expected" smile. I should know, I have put that smile on many a face so, fess up.'

'A lady never kisses and tells.' Lisa said smugly.

'Ah-hah, so there was kissage?'

'You really want to know what your brother and I did last night?'

'Only incredibly vague details, enough for blackmailing and taunting purposes but not enough to ick me out.' Carmen clarified.

'To be honest…I'm still figuring it out myself.'

'Well, if you are he can't have been doing it right.' Carmen snorted.

'You're terrible!' Cuddy slapped her arm.

'No, I'm fabulous, ask your brother he'll tell you.' Carmen smirked and it was Cuddy's turn to stop and stare.

'Oh no, you can't say that to me and not explain!'

'Watch me.' Carmen winked.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, kiddies, in a break with habit I'm updating this one first since y'all liked the last chappie despite me thinking that you would hate it. **

**ANYWAYS, just a short sort of filler chapter which focuses on Benicio and Carmen and their, ahem, relationship. This has next to no Huddy dialogue in it, so you have been warned. **

**AND it has come to my attention that there were no lil symbols or nothing between changes of scene, and for this I apologise because I put in the little stars on my computer but apparently they don't show up when you upload the damn document so yer left with nothing to tell you why, say, Carmen's suddenly appeared in a derelict building. **

**I would like to point out that I know nothing of the geography of New Jersey, I have never heard of the Welsh Dragon hotel and don't think one exists and…this chapter's just for fun because I can. **

**Read and review. **

**You know you wanna. **

**Chapter 12: Getting What You Want**

'You bought that building that Ben's been drooling over for the past…I don't know, however long it's been on the market?' Lisa gaped at her friend as they roared along the road. She and Carmen were going in Carmen's jaguar because she wanted to take the scenic route. They had left the boys in House's capable hands, Carmen announcing that he had to spend more quality time with them (having eight years to make up for) and Lisa needed to learn to trust him at some point.

Guilty looks had been shared all round at that pronouncement and Carmen had been blissfully unaware as she shepherded Lisa off to the car.

'Well, I didn't buy it because Benicio wants to do it over, though that's an added bonus.' Carmen said as she gestured with one hand and screamed along the road steering with the other. Lisa resisted the urge to shut her eyes. Usually Carmen was a very competent and careful driver, until she got enthusiastic about things and then you had to hold on for dear life. 'I mean, Lis, you should see this place. It's an absolute wreck but it has amazing potential.'

'Is this why you invited Ben to lunch? Because you want to talk about it?' Lisa did briefly shut her eyes as they narrowly skirted a parked truck.

'Ah, no, _you_ invited Benicio to lunch because you wanted to have both aunt and uncle there.' Carmen said on a crafty smile.

A sudden sense of dread trickled cold through Lisa. 'What have you done?'

'As of yet?' Carmen shrugged. 'I've done nothing more than toss and turn all night thinking about my problem.' Carmen frowned as she negotiated a particularly tricky three point turn at sixty miles and hour.

'Problem?' Lisa's fingers dug into the plush leather seat on which she sat.

'Yeah, it's a bloody problem! I don't like being in love, it sucks.'

Of all the things she had expected to come out of Carmen's mouth, that was probably the strangest. 'Uh…what?'

'We established the other day that I'm infatuated with your brother, and that's fine, or at least it would be if he weren't such a prude. Now; there are two solutions to this.'

'I wait with baited breath.' Lisa murmured. She hadn't seen Carmen like this since college, plotting.

'One; I can go back to my flamboyant but boring life in England and get over him by drowning myself in a sea of willing men.'

'Sounds…sweaty?' Lisa couldn't think of anything more polite.

Carmen shot her a look and held up a second finger. 'Or two; I can really get to know Benicio.'

'Huh?'

'Think about it. Familiarity breeds contempt. All I have to do is get to know all of Benicio's annoying little habits, you know, the things that drive people insane and then I won't stay up all night thinking about him.'

Lisa sat, on the other side of the car from the friend she was now believing had lost her trolley somewhere at the last intersection and folded her arms across her chest. 'It hasn't occurred to you that getting to know Ben might make your "problem" worse? I mean, once you really get to know him then you might find he has more endearing qualities than you expected.' Lisa pointed out. Ben could be an ass sometimes but he really was a good guy, Carmen was already half in love with him and she'd spent the majority of their "relationship" with a half a world's worth of ocean between them. She hadn't really gotten the chance to see him on everyday terms.

Carmen shrugged cheerfully. 'No.' She gestured to a guy that was thinking about cutting them off and continued. 'All men are pigs, don't get me wrong I enjoy them as much,'

'If not more.'

'Than the next woman, but once you really get to know them, they drive you crazy. They leave the seat up, they leave their clothes where they lose them, they drink from the carton and put it back in the fridge…I could go on but we're nearly there.'

Lisa looked at Carmen as if for the first time. 'How is it, that you managed to get to the age of thirty seven without ever having had an adult relationship?'

Carmen slid the car into a parking space, as it happened right next to House's convertible, and smiled. 'Just lucky I guess. Come on, I have a plan to put into action.'

'This is going to blow up in your face.' Lisa warned.

Carmen pushed her designer sunglasses onto her nose as she smiled brightly. 'Honey, if there's any blowing, I'll be the one doing it.'

Lisa rolled her eyes.

'Hey, sis, Carmen.' Benicio joined them with an easy stride.

'Benicio, looking very handsome, I almost didn't recognise you.' Carmen smirked at him.

Benicio opened the doors for them and ushered them in. 'Carmen you look great, I always think it's amazing what a good embalmer can do.' He smiled sweetly at her and Lisa groaned.

'You two aren't going to be like this all lunch are you? Because I already have two children.' She shook an admonishing finger at them mockingly. 'Now I want your best behaviour or no desserts.'

Carmen pouted. 'Meanie.'

'Napoleonic power monger.' Benicio added, just for good measure.

In other words, yes, they were going to keep this up all lunch time.

Fabby.

'Hello, boys.' Lisa said, a note of desperation in her voice as she joined them at the table. House scooted over but Lisa sat opposite him next to Carmen as Benicio sat opposite her.

'Arrived in one piece, see? I told you I could be trusted.' House sipped his soda. 'I already ordered for you guys so it should be out in a minute.'

'How gentlemanly.' Carmen noted and looked at her empty wine glass as if she'd never seen one in such a barren state before.

Benicio snorted. 'You wouldn't know gentlemanly if it bit you on the ass.'

'Oh no, Benicio, I recognised him when he did it.' Carmen answered blithely. 'Where's the wine?'

'I thought you were driving.' Lisa pointed out as Carmen craned her neck looking for the lesser-spotted waiter.

'I drove here, the menfolk can drive us back.' Carmen caught the man's eye and he trotted over. 'Wine, bring me wine.' She said on a smile.

'Any particular kind?'

Carmen toted her glass. 'White and copious will do, my good man.'

The waiter grinned at her, obviously showing himself in his best light. 'I'll get right on it.'

Carmen watched him, or his ass, go appreciatively. 'I'll bet you will…ahem. Anyway.' Carmen turned her attention back to the table where House was trying to convince the twins that, yes, they really would be sick if they had a milkshake drinking contest.

'You know, the family resemblance between you two isn't really apparent until you're let loose on the public.' Lisa pointed out and sipped her glass of ice water.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Carmen demanded as the waiter returned and refilled her glass.

'That we're both fabulous people once you get to know us.' House inserted cheerfully and moved Tonio's milkshake out of reach.

'Aw, how domestic you've become, brother dearest.' She whipped theatrically at her eye. 'Look, a speck of sentiment in my eye.'

House really didn't know how to take this so he just looked at Lisa and shrugged. She smiled back at him and then focused on her glass before she did something stupid.

'So what did you order for me?' Carmen demanded.

'Chilli and fries with cheese.'

Carmen smirked. 'My favourite.'

'On a healthy eating kick?' Benicio asked drolly.

'My body is a temple.'

'That explains the line to get in a Friday night.' Ben muttered.

'Members only.' Carmen smiled at him and slipped her foot out of her shoe. She folded her legs neatly and slid her toes along the seam of Benicio's jeans to tap against his belt buckle.

He jerked and nearly choked on his beer.

'You alright?' Lisa asked, completely oblivious.

Ben squirmed only slightly and realised there was nowhere he could go unless he actually wanted to get out of his seat. 'Fine, just swallowed the wrong way.'

'So, why are we having lunch again?' House asked as he moved Niki's milkshake too, with a warning glare.

'Celebrating.' Carmen supplied and drained her glass before lifting the bottle out of the cooler to refill it.

'Oh, what are we celebrating? You get made partner?' House asked, she had been after the job for a while now and it was only a matter of time.

'Uh, no, actually I'm moving…here.'

House tilted his head. 'Here as in New Jersey or here as in TGIF?'

'New Jersey.' Lisa answered before Carmen could lay out one of her usual comments.

'You knew?' House demanded on a slight frown.

'For all of ten minutes.' Cuddy answered back.

'Why? I thought you wanted to be made partner.'

Carmen nodded and shrugged at the same time as she fidgeted with her glass. Benicio squirmed some more and tried not to look obvious. How the hell had she managed to undo his belt with her toes?

'I did but…the wigs itch.' Carmen drank more wine. 'And the robes aren't very slimming.' She smiled brightly. 'But it's fine because I have family here and a new…building and more money than God, so I'm all set.' Carmen told them cheerfully.

'You sure this is what you want?' House asked, this was all getting a bit much having to learn to be a dad and a big brother all in the same week.

Carmen nodded and looked directly at Benicio. 'I always get what I want.'

Ben knocked over a water glass and swore.

'Ben! Watch your mouth!' Lisa snapped, he was certainly twitchy. 'Are you sure your alright?'

'Yeah, I'm fine I'm just a little hot, is all.' Ben pulled at his shirt collar and glared at Carmen. She swirled her wine glass and arched a brow as if to ask what was wrong.

'Maybe you should stop squirming and then you might be able to cool down.' Carmen suggested and flexed her foot. This time Benicio succeeded in upending the water jug on his lap, effectively cooling him down. He swore again as water sloshed over his front and the twins cheered at the show.

A waitress appeared to mop up the damage and pressed paper towels to Benicio's chest and lower…

'I'll get that, the little monster at table three looks ready to hurl.' Carmen said as she rose smoothly and took the towels from the young girl. 'Come on, Benicio, we'd better get you cleaned up.' She grabbed one of his brawny arms and yanked him up off his seat and led him through the restaurant.

Lisa made sure the boys were engrossed in a face pulling contest with the kids at another table and rounded on Greg. 'What the hell was she doing to him?'

'Hell if I know, if I had to guess, she probably had her foot in his lap.' House shrugged easily and tried not to laugh at the look of scandal on Lisa's face. 'Relax, Lisa, they're both adults and Carmen knows what she's doing.'

Lisa lifted her own glass of wine. 'Not with Ben she doesn't.' She drained it in one go and watched as the heads turned to follow Carmen and Benicio's progress across the restaurant.

She wondered if Carmen knew how possessive she looked holding onto Ben's arm like that.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Benicio Cuddy rode swiftly upwards in the express elevator in the Welsh dragon hotel. He looked at his reflection in the elevator wall and frowned slightly at his reflection. He ran a hand through his tumbling brown hair and swept it back from his face. He tried to straighten his dark blue shirt and wondered if he should have gone home and changed out of his worn grey jeans and work boots. They were all clean, but not exactly dashing, not the type of thing to be wearing when he needed to woo a big bucks client like this woman obviously was. He had heard the estate agent, she had just bought a building he had been drooling over renovating since it had come onto the market. Forked over a hundred thousand in cash, like she was buying groceries at the store.

He smirked, he had a feeling that this mystery woman was going to make him very happy indeed.

The doors pinged as they swished open at the top floor of the hotel and he crossed the small marble lobby to the door, rapping sharply on it, and waited for the woman to answer. When she did, he nearly dropped the neatly rolled blueprints he'd drawn up. His green eyes widened and his lips parted as she grinned at him with laughing laser blue eyes as she lapped a smear of cream off her fingers with a chuckle.

'Hello, Benicio. Ooh, are they for me?' She smiled brightly as she reached across and pulled the roll of drawings out from under his arm. 'Well? Are you coming in, or are you going to sit out there all night? Because I did hire an architect, and if you're not up to it…' she looked at him over her shoulder as she sucked her finger and stalked into the room, leaving the door open.

A robe.

Carmen House had just answered the door to him, in nothing but a robe, licking cream from her fingers and grabbed a hold of his…package.

His brows snapped down in a frown and he strode into the room after her, slamming the door shut hard.

'What the hell is this?' He demanded. 'Is this a joke?'

Carmen sank down onto the couch, the robe splitting even further up her leg and slipping a few inches further off her shoulder. Benicio desperately tried not to stare. 'I never joke about business, Benicio.'

'So you set up a business meeting in a robe?' He asked disbelievingly.

'No, if you'll notice you're early. I hate it when a man comes early, but if you prefer I can answer the door in my underwear next time.' She said blithely and then lifted a tea pot from the service laid out in front of her. 'Would you like some tea?'

He stared at her, momentarily absorbed in the image of her answering the door in her underwear or, better yet, nothing at all... 'What?'

'Tea, a drink originating from India or China, I believe you Americans prefer it with a dash of salt.' She smiled at him as she poured some of the brown steaming liquid into a fine china cup from the matching teapot.

'_You_ bought the building on Ninth Street?'

'Why, yes, how many English women do you know that would voluntarily move to New Jersey?' Carmen added cream and sugar to her tea and sipped the steaming hot brew carefully.

'Why though?'

'Because I need a new home, because I want a change of career and, most importantly, because I wanted to.' She folded her long legs and Benicio told himself that he was NOT looking at them…were those stockings?

'You threw away a hundred grand because you wanted to?'

'I did not throw it away, I made an investment. Like this morning I invested in hogs, sugar and cattle after seeing you eat lunch today.' She smiled sweetly and lifted the cup to her lips once more, watching him like a hungry lioness over the rim.

He scowled at her.

'So you just upped sticks from a firm where you were going to be partner and sauntered over here so you could latch onto your brother who barely knows you?'

Carmen's head jerked as if she had been slapped. 'I do not _latch_ on to people. In case you hadn't noticed until twenty years ago I didn't have anyone to latch on to.' She regained her composure in the blink of an eye and sipped her tea before continuing. 'Besides, it's not something you could ever understand and I thought you came here for business. Do you treat all your clients this way or am I just special?'

Benicio was at a loss for words.

'Do sit down. You're making the place look untidy.' She scolded him.

Benicio strode around the table and sat down next to the tea set, watching Carmen closely. 'How could I never understand?'

'We're here about business.' She told him again, he really was remarkably dim. Any slower and she'd have to start watering him twice a week.

'Ah, no. Not this time. Tell me.'

'Why should I?' She sipped the tea again. 'The last time I spoke about my past you nearly came up in hives. I believe the phrase "from the gutter" came up in conversation. What possible reason would I have for even considering confiding in you?' Her voice was a lethal lash that she whipped him with. He even flinched. 'Now, are you going to show me these drawings or do I have to find myself another architect?'

'So you do need to confide. You know, that comment was taken out of context.' He told her.

'Oh, that makes it all better then?' She hissed at him and reached out with her toe to poke at the roll of blueprints and drawings. 'Now, do your job before I fire you.'

He sighed. 'Why are you always so difficult?'

'I'm not difficult. I'm the simplest thing in the world, your just too damn scared to get your finger out your arse and come and take me.'

'Take you?' He nearly choked. 'I don't want to take you anywhere!'

She smirked. 'Then I suggest, if you're not going to screw me mindless, that you get on with showing me the blueprints.'

For a long time Benicio just stared at her, she held his gaze easily, a small smile in the corner of her mouth. He sighed, snatched up the blueprints and stood up. She looked up at him, her bopping foot the only outside indication of the turmoil she was feeling as she sipped her tea and then he relented. He took a seat on the couch next to her and spread out the blue prints in front of her.

'Okay, you said you wanted a bar/restaurant on the ground floor and those pillars are fantastic…what kind of budget are we talking about anyway?' He looked up at her.

She set down her tea cup and smiled as she curled her feet under herself. 'Oh, you know me, Benicio. Whatever you want you can have.'

Benicio's brain chose that moment to forfeit rational thought in favour of ogling her for a few seconds and thinking about what he really wanted before he cleared his throat, yanked at his shirt collar to loosen its sudden constrictive feeling and turned back to his blue prints.

'Well, then, I think it's going to be fabulous.'

'I find the reality is always better than fantasy.' Carmen said lightly and Benicio shuttered his eyes briefly and stifled a groan.

This was going to be a long night.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: SALVAGE OPERATION IN PROGRESS!!!!!!**

**I didn't like the way the Huddy was going in this one, a bit stale I thought. So here I am, to breathe new life into it! I hope it has worked coz somebody said that they were more interested in the Carmen/Benicio relationship and (steamy though it is) that was never my intention. **

**So here I am, I see House as a determined individual who will do whatever is necessary to get what he wants, I've kind of touched on that in earlier chapters but I think this chapter really shows to what lengths he's willing to go. **

**MWAHA!**

**Anyways, your positive thoughts must have done me good because the interview lady said to me today, and I quote, 'we would really like to give you the job.' So it's not a definite, but it's a start!!**

**SQUEE! Happy mood. **

**Read and review because this is short, but sweet and if I get enough reviews I might actually unleash Huddy-luvvin upon y'all in the next chappie. **

**Ha-har. **

**To PJo4ever; I might work in the House-Wilson moments but I never feel that I do them justice, I will try for you though. **

**Darthnatalia; yup, the sex shall be steamy. **

**House addiction; he's learning slowly how to be a dad, read on to find out how much it freaks him. **

**Alittlesummerwine; glad yer liking it and keep reviewing (DC fanfic shall be updated when I get all the kinks hammered out the next chapter, it's gonna be explosive).**

**Uuumm…I stole a line and twisted it from Prinnie's fic, hope ya don't mind honey! You wanna know where it's from then check out the fabulous 'Enigma' on this here Huddy section of the web (shameless plug, I know, I'm getting the help I need though). **

**Argh! New story from Elenor J and I can't freaking read it because of season three spoilers!!! **

**Must…RESIST!**

**Anyway. **

**Luv and hugs, Natalie **

**Oh, and Alfredo is played by 'Jack' from "Will and Grace". Gotta love that man. **

**Chapter 13: Another Midnight Conversation**

The phone rang.

Carmen screwed up her face and buried it deeper in her pillow. She wasn't answering. She wasn't here. She didn't care.

The phone rang some more.

She opened one eye and gave a lopsided glare.

Heaving a sigh she reached over and switched on the lamp, wincing against the glare and snatched up the phone, pressing it to her ear, she flopped back onto the bed.

'This had better be good.' She growled by way of greeting.

'I need to talk to you.'

'God, Greg, can't this wait until morning? It's…quarter to two in the fucking morning and some of us aren't insomniacs.'

'I thought you wanted to be surrounded by family.' He said on a grin and she grumbled as she dragged a hand over her face.

'I never said that, I said I had family here.' Carmen grumbled. 'Is this a phone conversation or one where I actually have to move?'

'Phone's fine.'

'Fine, what is it?' Carmen stifled a yawn.

'There's a woman in my bed.'

'Well, about god-damned time.' Carmen muttered. 'Why is this a problem? I presume you know what to do considering you're a father because I am NOT faxing you a diagram.' So she was grouchy, she had just been woken up from a rather entertaining dream with a certain architect/construction worker and two gallons of chocolate sauce and was rather eager to return to it.

'Oh, har-har, I just…it's weird.'

'How is it weird?' Carmen sighed, she hated these conversations. People wanted to talk but when they actually got down to it, they couldn't spit the words out faster than one syllable per half-hour.

'Well, she's my boss, we had this sort of hate-hate relationship and then I found out about the twins and…I don't know what to do.'

'I thought we'd agreed you were getting a house for all you and your two point zero children plus dogs.' He was silent on the other end of the line for a moment and Carmen frowned, sitting up in bed when he didn't speak. 'Greg, if you don't want this, you need to tell her.'

'I do want it.' He assured her quickly. 'Just, today with Cameron insulting the boys - more me and Cuddy actually – she got all mad and went maternal on Cameron's ass and I just…I didn't.'

Carmen tilted her head and thought for a moment. 'Greg, for starters; learn to call her Lisa, you're sleeping with her and she's the mother of your children, I think it's safe to say you're on personal terms.' She tucked the sheet more securely about herself before continuing. 'Secondly; these things take time. You're going to have to get used to the fact that you are a father and when these…feelings do hit you it's probably going to be with all the subtlety of Alison Cameron.'

That got a chuckle out of him. He didn't hang up.

'Alright, what else is it? Because if you don't make with the chat, I'm going to make with the slap, we clear?'

He chuckled again and she scowled. 'It's just that…Lisa.'

'Yes, small person, about five-six, dark hair, blue eyes, snark and a fetish for Prada shoes, I believe we know the same woman.'

'She's different.'

'Different how?' She understood that this was difficult for him but that didn't stop her fighting down the urge to reach through the phone line and beat him about the head.

'At night, when she's just with me, she's a totally different person. She actually talks to me, but during the day it's like there's this wall there that I can't get past.' He sighed on the other end of the phone and frustration crackled through the line to his sister. 'I'm not good at this, I want to make it work and I don't know how.' He screwed up his eyes, swallowed his pride and said two words he'd never thought he'd ever say to anyone.

'Help me.' He said it quietly and she knew better than to ask him to repeat it.

'Okay,' Carmen sat up a little straighter and frowned in thought. 'Give me a minute on this one…'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'When I said I wanted your help I had no idea this is what it would entail.' Greg growled as Carmen hummed happily to herself and held another suit up against him, measuring the colour against his skin tone and his eyes. She made a face and tossed it back on the rack. 'By the way, I'm never wearing a yellow suit.' He told her emphatically and she just smiled at him as she picked up another one.

'Okay, let me explain this one more time. Lisa knows you in only one way, well two if you count nine years ago but…ANYWAY; she knows you as the narcissistic head-up-his-ass prick who's done nothing but harass her since you started working with her.'

'I can always count on you to make me feel good, sis.'

'That's what I'm here for, babe. Now, in order for her to really see you as potential Daddy material, you have to start acting like it.' Carmen shrugged. 'Or at least pretend that you're thinking about it.'

'So I have to change and she has to do nothing?'

'Greg! She's the one holding all the cards, she has your children, she has her family and she has herself, she is strong. She is safe and secure, or so she believes. The only way to get around her defences is to play dirty. Dig under the wall, put ladders up and scale it, hell, blow a god-damn hole in the thing!' Carmen gestured wildly, really getting into the swing of things.

'Are you drunk?'

'Brits do not get drunk, they get merry. Now, as I was saying; you need to put her on the defensive by doing something unexpected…like changing. You need to romance her, woo her and generally make her feel like that you want her and don't feel obligated to be with her because of the boys.'

'She said that? Why do I have to change my clothes though?'

Carmen rolled her eyes. It really was beyond her why he hadn't been strangled at birth sometimes but he was her brother and she had to help him be happy…according to Cosmo but she wasn't sure she trusted an agony aunt that wore those shoes with that jacket…

'Not just your clothes, your entire appearance (and manners). By the time I'm finished with you, you're going to look so dashing, so handsome and so _eligible_ that she's going to have to borrow your cane to beat off the other women. I'm not saying you have to change completely, but I think being polite to the woman you want to move in with might be a big step in the ol' "right direction" arena.' Carmen folded her arms across her chest and smirked in satisfaction. She whirled and snapped her fingers high in the air. 'Alfredo!'

Twin burgundy curtains were thrown open with a snap and Alfredo stood there like a starlet emerging onto their Broadway premier on stage. He smiled at them brightly and Greg took in the ballroom-dancer tight black trousers over the slightly heeled shining shoes, a tight waistcoat over a fuchsia shirt. His hands were manicured, a measuring tape hanging an inch or two from his pocket as he smiled with full (glossed?) lips and tossed his impeccably straightened hair out of his eyes to wink coyly at them. He minced over to Carmen and kissed air with her, greeting her enthusiastically.

'Carmen House, my little piranha-fish. Where _have _you been? I've been positively bored mindless without you to come here and keep me amused.' He noticed Greg for the first time and was evidently taken aback. 'Oh, dear, another pro-bono case? You have such a big heart.'

Carmen chuckled. 'Ah no, actually this is my brother, Greg, and tragically his clothes were destroyed by fire and this is all that was left.' Carmen gestured sadly to Greg's usual attire of faded band tee shirt under scruffy un-ironed shirt, Levis and running shoes.

'What's wrong with this?' Greg asked incredulously.

Alfredo's hand went to his mouth as he sucked in a gasp. 'Oh, poor-kitten, obviously you haven't gotten over the emotional trauma of having to wear (here he held back a gag) those…interesting garments.'

Greg chuckled despite himself.

'Alfredo, you don't have to be polite, my brother does not possess manners.'

Alfredo pursed his lips and nudged her. 'A bit like Mr September then, is he? I still get flashes of that purple thong…' Alfredo fanned himself and Carmen bit back a smile at Greg's slightly shell-shocked expression.

'Okay, 'Fredo, here's what I was thinking.' Carmen tugged Greg over in front of the mirror and helped him out of his jacket. Greg frowned slightly at having himself reflected three times back at him. 'Greg likes this sort of style but we can't keep it exactly the same, for obvious aesthetic reasons, so we're going to change a little and keep a little, sound good?'

'Always.' Alfredo sing-songed as he whipped out a note pad and took notes on what Carmen wanted.

'Now, he's got a good upper body because of his cane.'

'Lovely, phallic symbol _and_ a work out tool. Bit shabby though, we'll get you another.' Alfredo told Greg with a wink.

'So, we want to take advantage of that.' Carmen ignored Alfredo's comments and continued to think aloud. 'Electric blue eyes, so that's something else to consider - remind me to take you to the salon for a hair appointment, Greg.' Greg had no plans to do so. 'And a very long and slim build, other than that, I leave it in your capable hands.'

Alfredo clapped joyously and whipped out his measuring tape. 'Oh, this is going to be so much fun!' He practically squealed and Greg had a sudden feeling of what it was like to sacrifice for one's family.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy frowned at the spreadsheet, that wasn't right, how did that figure get there?

She jumped as the doors flew open and House strode inside, except this wasn't any House that she had ever seen previously.

'Daddy!' The twins shouted and launched themselves at him.

'Hey, little dudes, how do you feel about staying with Aunty Carmen for tonight?'

'Cool!' They said in unison before Cuddy could object.

'Alright then. Say goodbye to mamma and then you can go, she's just out there.' Greg pointed with his new cane and the twins hurried back to Lisa, kissing and hugging in quick succession before turning, snatching up their jackets and hurrying out into the lobby to find their aunt.

He straightened and smiled at her a trifle smugly.

She worked very hard not to gape.

'You look…different.' She finally settled on.

Different wasn't the word. He wore a black tailored suit with matching shining Italian shoes over an indigo (ironed!) shirt that offset his eyes perfectly. His cane was a new one, black ebony tipped with a silver lion's head. He sat on the edge of her desk and looked down at her as he twirled it absently in one hand.

'You like it?'

She could only nod, and then her eyes narrowed. 'What's the catch?'

He shrugged easily. 'No catch, unless you count me taking you out to the Blue Leopard a catch.'

'The Blue…but it takes months for a reservation there!' She protested.

'I had some strings pulled.' He didn't mention that it had been Carmen that had given up her dinner in favour of him but he figured that would just be cluttering the conversation.

'I have work.'

'It can wait.'

'I was supposed to be meeting a donor.'

'Cancel.'

'I have to…'

'Lisa,' he laid his hand over hers and met her eyes. 'I'm taking you out to dinner, even if I have to throw you over my shoulder and carry you there. Though that might hurt my leg, so why bother your guilty conscience?'

'Why?'

He circled his thumb against the pulse in her wrist as he considered how to answer. 'Because, we did the drunken sex thing, we did the kids thing, we even did the sober sex thing but I've never taken you out on a date.' He smiled and lifted one shoulder in a casual shrug. 'Better late than never, right?'

'Right…' Lisa looked him over once more. 'That's where you've been today? Shopping?'

'Get your coat, and I had to, Carmen burned all my clothes.' He helped her into her overcoat. 'I'm emotionally traumatised.' He said drolly and turned her to face him as she tied the belt at her waist. 'Prepare yourself.'

She lifted her head on a slight frown. 'For what?'

'For me. you may think I've been determined so far but, I've barely gotten started. By the time I'm through, you won't be able to live without me.' He told her lightly and with satisfaction. She gaped for a moment. 'Just thought you deserved a little warning.'

'You…you can't make people fall in love with you.' She stammered.

He dropped a kiss laden with intent on her stunned lips and smiled a knowing smile as he took her hand and lead her out of the door towards his car.

'Watch me.' He winked.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay, here we are with the next instalment, **

**HUDDY LUVVIN!!!!!**

**WOOT! **

**Yeah, I can't do the subtle thing. Just not in my genes apparently. You should see the way my dad dresses. Can we say colour-blind?**

**Yikes. **

**There's a reason his nickname is Mango-Man, Defender of Truth, Justice and Fruits across the world. **

**I've had very little sleep and a very great deal of caffeine. **

**I'm actually just stalling, I don't want to write the next chapter of 'Temporary Insanity'. I've been wrangling it for about seven hours now and it just won't freaking cooperate, so I wrote this instead.**

**Hope you like. Prinnie Squee warning. This one might be a nine. **

**You have been warned. **

**Chapter 14: Long Kiss Goodnight**

Cuddy was intensely aware of House's hand low on her back as they followed their waiter to their very exclusive, very private, table out on the balcony. He took his seat opposite her as she tried to keep the smile on her face. She did want to be pleased about this but she couldn't shake the unnerving feeling that the other shoe was about to drop.

Even if it was an Italian dress shoe instead of a sneaker.

'Lisa, relax, it's just dinner.' He told her on a smile once the waiter had finished pouring her wine. House had declined because he was driving.

'I am relaxed.' Her voice sounded strained even to her own ears, and she shared his smile when he chuckled at her.

'Okay, Miss Laid-back, what would you like to eat?' He flipped open the menu and sipped his water.

'I hear the salmon's good.' She said and drank her wine as she took in the balcony. It was massive, covered in hand carved oak tables and chairs, set with silver and fine china, crystal wine glasses glinted in the twinkling faerie lights that were wound through the grape vines and honey suckle that grew over the trellis hanging over the balcony and the diners there.

'Anything you want.' He told her and she looked up from the menu and wondered if that applied to anything besides dinner.

'Why are you doing this?' She asked suddenly. She had to know. 'You don't have to.'

He sighed and sat back in his chair, before deliberately folding his menu over and looking her directly in the eye. 'It's not a case of me having to do it. It's a case of me wanting to do it.' He leant forward and reached across the table to take hold of her hand and fidget lightly with the silver charm bracelet on her wrist. The one with the heart shaped locket on it. 'For nearly nine years you had this separate life, almost. No, don't get that look, I'm just talking here.' He reassured her as she prepared herself for a verbal attack. 'There was this entire side to you that no one had ever seen before and you kept it hidden so successfully that even I didn't notice and I thought I knew everything there was to know about you.'

He was quiet a moment as he thought for the right words. 'You probably didn't even realise what you were doing. I doubt you set out to separate it so completely and now it's all crashed together in a mess, it's probably a little bit terrifying for a control freak like yourself.'

She rolled her eyes, but was actually glad to have a glimpse of the old House in there.

'Do you think that it's possible for the rest of us to have a different side?'

She looked up at the sudden question and frowned slightly.

He spread his hands as he tried to explain. 'I mean, your other side is a messy mamma on a fruit growing orchard cottage, maybe my other side could be worth something.' He said it quietly and she realised then how much this was costing him, to be open with her and actually have an adult conversation. He didn't want to but he knew that she needed to so he'd done it.

You can't make somebody fall in love with you.

No, you couldn't, but you sure as hell could be worth loving.

She turned her hand under his so that her fingers could lace through his. 'House…Greg, the boys already think you're worth something.' Her fingers tightened on his a fraction and she looked up into his eyes and drew in a breath for courage. 'And so do I.'

His smile was bright and real.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'You have a good time tonight?' Greg looked down at her as they stood by her door. She turned to look up at him and a soft smile traced over her lips.

'It was lovely, thank you.'

'Do I get a goodnight kiss?' He asked her and rested his hands on her waist, pulling her an inch or two closer.

'Oh, so you're asking now?'

'Good fist date etiquette, I get a kiss for being a gentleman all night.'

'Hmm, did it hurt?' Her hands rested against his chest even as she inched closer to him.

'Not as painful as I thought it was going to be.' He smirked. 'But you still need to kiss it better.' He lowered his head to hers, giving her plenty of time to pull away. His smile broadening a fraction when she met him halfway.

Her fingers crept into his newly cut hair and tangled there as his tongue slid against hers. His teeth nipped her lips and he wrapped his arms more tightly around her waist. Heat roared between them and Greg pulled away, sucking in a breath of cool night air to try and come back to the real world before he took things to far. He hadn't had to hold himself back since…he didn't think he'd ever had to. 'We'd better stop.' He muttered, not really believing that these treacherous thought were spilling out his mouth. His head was still convinced but the rest of his body was ready to mutiny.

'Right.' He was glad to hear that she was as breathless as he was.

'Okay, I'll see you tomorrow.' He kissed her once more and then turned to leave. He was halfway down the garden path before her voice stopped him.

'You know,' he turned to her to see her waling towards him. 'Our first date was really in San Francisco, our second, technically was at the restaurant yesterday. So, if you're really going to be strict about this etiquette thing, this is really our third date.' She took hold of his hand and gave a small tug back towards the house with a small smile. 'What does your code of, ahem, manners; require for a third date?'

He grinned and allowed her to pull him towards the house. 'Let's go inside and see, shall we?' She opened the door and walked inside, turning in his arms so that he could kiss her again. He obliged, but only briefly before moving away from her again and reaching into a drawer in the hallway table.

'What are you doing?' She asked him.

'Always plan ahead.' He told her and cranked something and pressed it into her hand. 'Come upstairs when this goes off.'

'What?'

'Come upstairs when this has run out and I'll be ready for you.' He dropped another kiss on her mouth and then nearly bounded up the stairs. She didn't think he could have done that with his leg, but apparently he was feeling no pain tonight. She looked down and nearly laughed when she saw an egg timer in her hand. What was he playing at?

The wait seemed interminable as she let the egg timer cranked down she paced back and forth and tried to figure out what he was up to. She jumped when it eventually pinged and looked down at the device in slight surprise. She jogged up the stairs and hesitated just outside her bedroom before knocking briefly and walking inside. Her mouth dropped open and she looked around in surprise.

'Oh.' She said quietly in surprise.

Candles. There were candles lit on every surface in her bedroom. Hundreds of them scented with vanilla, cinnamon and she thought sandalwood they gave a soft glow to the room. Red rose petals covered the bed and his back was to her as he poured some red wine into two glasses, his jacket was off, his shirt sleeves rolled over his tanned arms and he had pulled off his shoes and socks so that he was bare foot.

'You did all this in ten minutes?' She asked him.

'Was that all it was? Feels longer.' He told her as he straightened and handed her a wine glass. She looked down at it and swirled the dark liquid a moment before looking back up at him.

'Let me see your glass.' She held out her hand and he frowned slightly as he handed it over. She smiled and set the glasses down on the bedside table. She rose and he tilted his head at her when she looked like she was about to say something profound.

He was slightly surprised as her hands planted on his chest and sent him sailing back onto the bed. He chuckled as rose petals fluttered around them. She grinned as he half sat up, straddling his hips she leant down and pressed her lips to his in a hungry kiss. Her fingers trailed over his face and down over his throat as she kissed him like she wanted to inhale him. Buttons popped as she ripped his shirt open and bared his chest to her.

'Lisa, slow down, we have all night.' He told her as she pulled his shirt down over his arms and threw it away. Sitting up straighter she pulled over her own jacket and then ripped the camisole top she was wearing up and over her head.

'Eight years, Greg, nearly nine.' She kissed him furiously and shimmied down a little so she could unbutton his slacks. 'I think we've been slow enough.' she bent and lapped her tongue over his stomach and he gasped and arched under her.

'Well, when you put it like that…' He grinned at her and tugged her up over his chest so she didn't finish him off before they'd really gotten started. He slid his hands under her skirt as she resumed plunging her tongue into his mouth and kissing him mindless. He jerked in surprise as his fingers encountered nothing but the silkiness of her skin. 'Where have your panties gone?' He asked her as she worked her hands between them and into his slacks to stroke him, his hips arched up off the bed as she answered breathlessly.

'Took them off in the restaurant bathroom.' She grinned as she kissed her way down his chest and stroked her tongue over his nipple and dragged his slacks down.

'Shameless hussy, I take you out for a good meal and you're planning a seduction.'

'Well, I thought one of us should.' She grinned and pulled her skirt up her legs and arched her hips over him. He hissed in pleasure as her damp arousal slipped over him. He rolled up against her and she bit her lip against the pleasure. Her legs flexed and she plunged down on him he shouted and clutched her hips. She groaned and dragged her nails down his arms. 'You feel so good.' She whispered against his lips and kissed him hard again.

Her hips writhed over him and he stroked her back, her hips, her legs, anything he could reach of her as she rode him in a mind-numbing rhythm. Her inner muscles rippled around him as she stroked wetly up and down on him. She felt so fantastic that he couldn't really believe she was real. He was amazed that _she_ was fucking _him_. It had always been him that kissed her first, pulled her against him first and pushed her down on the bed first. Now she was taking him, and he couldn't have been happier.

She looked beautiful, stretched over him, leaning on her hands as her hips ground against his. He reached up and cupped her face between both hands as he kissed her with everything he had. She cried out as pleasure broke over her. She whimpered and her nails scraped him again as she shivered over him. He lunged up against her and exploded into her with a gasp. He wrapped his arms around her and panted, coming down from the high with her.

She moaned and rolled to the side so that her legs were tangled with his but she wasn't a weight on him anymore. He tugged her back against him so that her head could rest on his shoulder, she rubbed her hand over his belly as his chest heaved under her cheek.

'That was…' He trailed off, trying to think of an adequate word.

'Mmm.' She agreed and her breath was warm against his cooling skin. The scent of roses permeated the air as the petals were crushed beneath them and mixed pleasantly with the light scent of the candles and the baser scent of their coupling. 'I think I should have let you get undressed.' She murmured against his skin and then chuckled at herself.

'That can easily be arranged.' He wriggled out of his slacks and shorts and then threw them off the bed to crumple to the floor. His fingers plucked at her bra and slid it from her skin. Her skirt quickly followed accompanied by her stockings and heels. 'Shall we try that again?'

'Again?' She tossed her head to flip her hair out of the way. 'Already?'

'Yeah, I said we had all night and I don't plan on wasting a second of it…' He grinned as he lowered his head to hers.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Carmen grinned as she poured the contents of the tiny bottle of red wine into her glass. It gurgled happily and she sipped the rich liquid and smiled at the comforting taste. Wine had always reminded her of her mother for some reason. She didn't really remember why but, nevertheless, it did. She opened the door to the concierge and he smiled at her as he strode in and set the dishes from dinner back onto the trolley. The twins had eaten nearly as much as she had. They were currently sprawled on the couch watching cartoons and laughing their heads off at a duck being shot again and again.

'They're cute, mine are seven and four.' The concierge said, paternal pride on his face.

'Oh, they're not mine, I'm just babysitting.' Carmen explained and tipped the man generously and waved him out the door.

'Oh, sorry, they have your eyes.' He waved at her and disappeared down the hall back towards the elevator.

Carmen shut the door and leant against it as she considered the twins. She wondered idly, if she and Benicio ever had a child, would it look similar to the twins? Would it have her eyes and his smile?

Carmen nearly dropped her wine when she realised what she was thinking. She coughed once and thumped her chest at the uncomfortably tight feeling in her chest. She really did have to take care of this love problem.

'Right, chickadees, I'm off for a shower. You guys going to be okay watching the telly?'

'Yup.'

'Uh-huh.'

'No more Dirty Harry for you two.' Carmen muttered and took her wine with her to the bathroom. The shower hummed on and she sang half under her breath as she stripped her clothes. She coughed again and rubbed at her throat, maybe she was coming down with something.

It wasn't until she had finished her shower and stepped dripping from the stall that she noticed the red blotches on her skin. She frowned as she swiped the condensation from the mirror and leant closer to examine the marks more closely as she wrapped a towel more securely about herself. She swept her hair off her shoulders and ran her fingers over the marks. God, they itched something terrible, running down her neck and across her collar bone and chest.

Maybe she was allergic to that new Versaci shirt that she had worn today. The material did feel a bit rough. Carmen coughed again and reached for her wine to try and wash the scratchy feeling in her throat away. She gulped down the liquid, but instead of helping it seemed to get worse. Her throat got tighter and she coughed again, this time really having difficulty breathing she tried to put the glass back on the marble worktop but it fell from her suddenly numb fingers and crashed to the floor with a delicate shattering sound. Shards sliced her feet as Carmen staggered to the door, all the strength going from her legs. The door swung open as she tried in vain to breath, her fingers clawing at her throat. She thumped to the floor with a barely audible sound on the thick carpet. She crawled towards the door her throat making a horrible rasping sound she flopped onto her back and tried to call for help but she didn't have the air to breath never mind shout.

It occurred to Carmen that she had always believed she had been living on borrowed time right before her eyes rolled back in her head and she slipped into black.

The last sound she heard was the twins laughing, ten feet away in the next room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**DUN DA DUN-DUN!!!!**

**Ooh, intrigue. **

**Tee-hee, the plot thickens. **

**And yes, I know that I am evil, deliciously devious apparently. **

**Hah, review me and I might consider updating PDQ. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hullo, hullo, hullo, how are we all today? **

**Good, fine, dandy. **

**I tried to get the reactions right for this chapter, and I think I did passing fair with it so…I dunno, feedback would be muchas appreciated.**

**Jam…and other breakfast condiments. **

**Aaah, watched the 'Shawshank Redemption' today AGAIN. I mean, I freaking love that film and Morgan Freeman (curtsey, bob, bow). It is just so fantabulous. Especially that scene when Freeman (curtsey, bob, bow) is sitting in front of the parole board and he's just talking and then you realise that he's actually acting his freaking heart out and it kinda hits you like a raw fish to the head. **

**Liked 'Million Dollar Baby' but not as much as 'Shawshank', I mean, seriously. Morgan Freeman (curtsey, bob, bow) could just walk past in the background of a scene and get an oscar for best supporting actor. He's THAT good. **

**Clint Eastwood, I'm not so fussed over and I cried at the end. **

**Okay, babbling too much now. **

**Uuummm…bit of a back story to Carmen in this one, or at least a hint as to what really went on in her childhood. Also, Benicio realises something about her though I don't think he's quite figured out what it is exactly. **

**A decision on the moving in issue from none other than Cuddles herself, superhuman twins that can bounce back from anything and cupcakes. **

**What more can you ask for? **

**Read and review coz I wanna know if this chapter's good enough. **

**HIT THAT PURPLE BUUTTTOOOON!!**

**Chapter 15: Helluva Wake Up Call**

Greg scowled at the phone as it rang and lazily untangled his arm from under Lisa before reaching over and picking it up.

'What?' He growled.

'Daddy!'

Greg bolted upright, any trace of tiredness gone from him at the sound of Tonio's tearful voice.

'Tonio? What is it? You alright?' He demanded and scrubbed a hand over his face before reaching down to shake Lisa awake but she was already sitting up, the tone of his voice alerting her to trouble. He signalled for her to get dressed as he sidled to the edge of the bed and listened to Tonio.

'Aunty Carmen, she fell and she's not breathing.'

'Jesus Christ.' Greg felt a lance of fear stab through him in icy cold fingers of dread, mixed with relief that the boys were alright, as he hauled on his slacks. 'Have you phoned an ambulance?'

Lisa went deadly still and then whirled on him. He shook his head and mouthed "Carmen". She looked relieved for a second and then horrified again.

'Uh-huh, we got the man at the desk downstairs too. We're doin'…the thing to breathe for her.'

'CPR, right, we're coming to get you. Stay at the hotel until we get there, okay?'

'Okay.' Tonio sounded small and frightened.

'Here, I'm putting your mom on, okay?' He didn't wait for his son's answer as he pulled on a tee shirt and shrugged his jacket on, snatching up his new cane and heading for the door. He could make out Lisa talking to Tonio as she followed him down the stairs. Pain lashed his leg as he bounded down the last three steps but he ignored it and wrenched the front door open and limped out to the corvette that was still parked on the street. It pipped cheerfully as he slung himself into it and barely waited for Lisa as he gunned the engine and roared off towards the Welsh Dragon, it wasn't far.

He just hoped he could still get their in time.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The first thing that Carmen became aware of as she came back to the real world was the smell.

That sickly sweet smell of antiseptic that was the same, hospitals the world over. Her eyes fluttered as sounds filtered into her consciousness. Beeping…heart monitor she thought. She swallowed past the awful taste in her mouth and winced as she encountered something hard pressing down on her tongue. Her eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright. She was in a hospital, in a bed.

A patient's bed.

The tempo on the heart monitor nearly tripled as fear assailed her. She brought her hands up to her face and ripped the tape securing the tube. She gagged slightly and it scratched her throat as she yanked it out and threw it across the room. She gasped in a great lungful of air as she stared wildly around the room. She was in Princeton-Plainsboro. She ran her hands over herself as a thousand worse case scenarios ran through her mind, each worse than the last.

She didn't remember what happened last night. She had taken Greg out yesterday and then…the twins! She remembered the boys, oh god, were they alright too? She reached up to her face and could feel the swelling around her eyes. Every breath hurt, her chest felt like it had been stomped on and she pulled the hospital gown away from her body and looked down to see faded red blotches across her skin coupled with angry bruises of every colour in the rainbow and then some. She swallowed hard, considerably easier now that the tube was out and tried to ignore the fuzzy feeling in her teeth and the taste like a troop of unscrupulous rodents had been having a kegger in her mouth.

Everything ached, but she sure as hell wasn't staying here.

Carmen moved to pull the plastic white barrier at the side of the bed down and winced at the tug in her forearm. She growled a harsh sound as she ripped the needle out and then proceeded to pull the tabs that measured her heart rate off her skin. Predictably, the machines monitoring her flat lined and alarms sounded. Carmen leant over the side of the bed and switched it off. The sound hurt.

Carmen swung her legs over the side of the bed as the first nurse strode through the doorway.

'Miss House, what are you doing?' She demanded.

'What does it look like?' Carmen gritted out in a voice that sounded like she hadn't used it in a decade.

'Well, it looks like you're getting out of bed, and I know you're not that stupid.' The burse planted her hands on her hips and tried to stare down a woman that was nearly twice her size.

'Yeah, right, don't even try the intimidation game with me.' Carmen muttered and hopped off the bed as gracefully as her battered body would allow. Her knees buckled under her, but she caught herself and warned the nurse off with a surprisingly House-like glare. She used the bed to haul herself up again and only let go when she knew she wouldn't fall flat on her face. 'Clothes, get me clothes.' Carmen croaked and rubbed her throat, which also felt like it had taken a Prada heel last night.

She tottered to the end of the bed and picked up the chart. It took a moment for her eyes to focus but she finally managed to read what it said in a typical doctor's unintelligible scrawl across the page. 'Anaphylactic shock…seizure… well, fuck me sideways.' Carmen tossed the chart away and winced at the pull on her muscles.

She looked over to the door and jumped when Benicio appeared.

'The nurses said you got out of bed.' His tone was forbidding but she flipped him a mental finger.

'Yep.' She swayed slightly and glared at him when he took a step towards her. 'I'm not dead yet.' She snapped at him and he jerked as if slapped.

'You were though.' His voice was a quiet rumble and she saw the haunted look in his green eyes for the first time.

'Whu…what?'

'Last night, Tonio and Niki had to perform CPR on you.'

'Tonio and…but they're only eight!' Carmen's throat protested at the new pitch and she doubled over with a racking cough that pounced on her.

Benicio crossed the room and seized her off the floor. Carmen's head spun as he deposited her back on the bed and as soon as she'd finished hacking up a lung she glared at him again. 'Let me off.' She said and pushed at the wall of his chest. Jesus, the man was huge, how had Lisa ever managed to share a womb with this lummox?

'Where the hell are you going to go?' He demanded and grabbed her wrists gently but firmly. It became very clear that she wasn't toddling off without his consent any time soon.

'For starters, out of here.' Carmen shoved again and her shoulders sagged before she let her forehead drop forward and thump against his chest. 'Let me go, Benicio. I can't stay here.'

'You're sick.' He told her and rested his hand on the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her red-blonde hair.

'I can be sick elsewhere.' Her answer was muffled against his chest. 'Just so long as it's not here.' Her fingers clenched into fists and her knuckles whitened as she fought for control. She would _not_ break down in front of Benicio Cuddy.

'You can't just walk out of the hospital.' He tried to reason with her. 'You had a severe allergic reaction to something. So severe that if Tonio hadn't realised he hadn't seen you in a while you'd be dead instead of feeling like shit.'

'I know, said so on the chart.'

'Then why are you being such an idiot?'

'It's a talent. Now let me out.' She demanded and lifted her head. Eyes tired but desperate. 'Please, Benicio, don't make me stay here.'

Benicio reeled internally. He had seen many things from Carmen House but pleading had _never_ been one of them.

'What is it, babe?' He cupped her face in his hands and lifted her gaze to his. Tears swam in her eyes and she pressed her lips together.

'I can't be in a patient's bed, I just can't. Please.'

Benicio considered a moment and made a snap decision. 'Right, compromise, we're going to your brother's office.'

'We?' She whispered.

'Yeah, we, I'm not letting you out of my sight. Put your arms around my neck.' He ordered her as he wrapped the blanket on her bed around her and lifted her against his chest as if she were as light as a kitten. Carmen did as she was told and this only served to worry him further. Then she rested her head against his collar bone and shut her eyes against the sight of the other patients in the other rooms.

She didn't see the way Benicio looked down at her. Looked at her like a man that had finally found something he wanted to grab hold of and never let go. Hearts would break all over the state when women (and a few men) learned that Benicio Cuddy was now firmly and irrevocably off the market.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House yawned as he limped into his office and froze at the curled Carmen shaped form on his leather recliner. She was on her side, he pressed fingers to her neck to check her heart rate and found her asleep. He gusted a sigh of relief and stroked a stray lock of fiery blonde hair out of her eyes.

She stirred with a small moan and reached up to grab his wrist. 'Benicio?' Her eyes opened, slightly bloodshot on blue as she looked up at him. A watery smile curled her chapped lips. 'Hey, big brother.' Her voice was harsh but quiet.

'Hey.' House gave a small smile as he pulled a seat over and sat next to her so that they were nearly eye level. 'How you feeling?'

'Stupid fucking question.' She whispered and he tilted his head in wry agreement.

'For future record, never do this again. You scared the hell out of us.'

'Now number one in my list of "Top Ten Things Never to do Again".' She smirked slightly as she gave a thumbs-up sign and coughed once before subsiding into silence again. 'How're the boys, I hear they saved my neck.' She croaked at him finally.

'They're alright. Little tired and a lot shaken up, but I think they'll be fine once they see you're okay.'

'Kids are resilient.' She nodded and shut her eyes on a wince as she shifted.

'You should really be in a bed, you know.'

'Already had this discussion and have no interest in repeating myself to another arrogant male.'

'Ben?'

'Hmm, he brought me here instead of letting me out of the hospital entirely. Something about you needing to do some follow up.' She reached out and prodded him with her foot. 'Come on, brother, pull some strings and get me out of here.'

He was silent a moment. 'How did you get the scars on your back?' He asked suddenly and her eyes flashed wide.

'How did you…?'

'You were only wearing a towel when we got to you last night. I thought, at first that they might be a continuation of the rash but when I had them roll you so I could see better…they were made with a belt buckle weren't they?'

She turned her face away from him and shut here eyes again so that he couldn't see the memories flash dark in her bright blue gaze. 'I don't want to talk about it.'

'Carmen, you told me they'd never abused you.' His voice was gentle but rage welled up in him like a poisonous snake and writhed so hard in his chest that he thought his skin might split from it. He looked relatively calm but his knuckles had whitened ominously on the lion head of his cane and inside he was roaring.

'One beating doesn't constitute abuse, it's just…a bad memory.' She was still turned away from him.

The breath whooshed out of his lungs in surprise, anger and sympathy. He stared at her like he was just now seeing her for the first time. 'Who did it to you, Carmen?'

'It doesn't matter.'

'Carmen, you can tell that it was an Eagle Harley Davidson belt buckle, of course it fucking matters.'

She turned back to him. 'It doesn't matter because he's dead. He's never going to hurt anyone ever again and I live with the marks to remind me that violence begets violence. So just drop it, alright?'

'You'll have to tell me sometime.' He told her.

She lifted on shoulder in a shrug. 'Sure, when I think you can handle it, I'll tell you.'

House was prevented from saying anything else as Benicio walked into the office toting a McDonald's bag filled with take out. He held it up almost apologetically. 'I didn't know what to get, so I got a little of everything.' His eyes fell on House belatedly. He nodded in greeting. 'There's probably enough for all of us.'

'Nah, I've already eaten. Besides, I've got to schedule an MRI and an EEG as well as a full blood work up.' He looked at Carmen meaningfully. '_Then_ you can go home.' He cast a look at Ben. 'So long as someone stays with you.'

Carmen paused, her burger half way to her mouth. 'Stay with him?'

'No room at my apartment.' He told her on a shrug as he headed to the door.

'But…he…I…that's not fair!' Carmen protested loudly.

'I never said it was fair but it is doctor's orders. Suck it up, little sister.' House smirked at her and then swung his way out of the door.

Carmen sat back in the recliner and scowled. 'Jerk.' She stated emphatically and looked accusingly at Benicio. 'What are you smirking at?'

Benicio's smile widened as he took a massive bite out of his burger, chewing as he scrutinised her thoughtfully and shrugging. 'Nothing.' He finally answered her.

'Nothing at all.'

Carmen arched a brow. That smile worried her. Never trust a smiling Cuddy.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later that night, House shoved the door to the River Cottage open and closed it quietly behind himself as he limped through to the living room. Margo and Randy could be heard talking to the boys through in the kitchen but Lisa sat by herself on the huge leather couch in the living room, by herself and staring blankly at the files strewn about in front of her. Stuff she had brought from the hospital when she had realised the boys wouldn't calm down until she stayed with them.

They had only left her side in the last hour as Randy had tempted them through to the kitchen to help to make cupcakes. Though they still trotted through every so often to make sure she was alright, Carmen's attack had frightened them more than they were admitting and they weren't taking any chances. If something that awful could happen to their aunt then it could certainly happen to their mother, and that just would not do.

Greg leant against the doorway as he watched her frown at the papers and re-read the same paragraph for what felt like the hundredth time. She eventually gave a disgusted sigh and tossed it away. She turned to him suddenly, having known he was there as soon as the door had opened.

'You coming in?'

He pushed away from the door and entered the room. He ambled over to the two seater couch opposite her and he fell into it. He leant his elbows on his knees and twirled his cane between his hands as he looked up at her. 'How's things?'

She shrugged. 'They're still a little frightened but they're making cupcakes at the moment so as long as they're distracted.' She settled back on the couch and folded her legs under her as she continued. 'They had a nap when they got here, so the tiredness is taken care of, but I think they're frightened something might happen to us now.'

He raised his eyebrows in silent question.

'They've been checking up on me all day and wanting to phone you nearly every hour on the hour. It was better after you called at lunchtime though.'

He nodded and sighed. 'How are you then?'

'I'm alright.'

She frowned when he seemed to fold in on himself and drop his cane in favour of holding his head in his hands. For a moment she thought he was crying but he just sighed and sat there for a few moments trying to quiet the storm that hadn't stopped whirling in him since last night. He didn't move as he heard her get up and pad over to him. Her hand rested on his shoulder as gently as a dove and he felt calmer almost immediately. He lifted his head and their eyes met. He reached up and pulled her down to sit on his good leg. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair. He inhaled a deep shuddering breath and took in the scent of her perfume over rose petals. He didn't realise he was shaking until she settled her hand on his shoulder and tangled the other through his hair.

'It's alright, it's okay, you saved her.' She murmured and dropped a kiss on his temple.

'This is what it's like. On the other side of the glass.' His words were muffled against her skin and each syllable rumbled through her. She just held him tighter as it finally hit him what had happened. 'I'm one of the best doctors there is and it nearly wasn't enough.'

'I know. She's alright though, you said Ben was looking after her.'

He nodded and rested his forehead against her collar bone.

'How did the MRI and the EEG go?'

'You know Carmen, she was pissed that they messed her hair for the EEG and point blank refused to get in the MRI.'

'She claustrophobic?' Lisa hadn't known that.

'No, she just hates hospitals. It wasn't until I told her that she wasn't going home until she had the damn thing that she agreed to get in.' He lifted his head slightly and he seemed to be calmer now that he could focus on something aside from the fact that Carmen had technically been dead for seven minutes last night.

'Because of her mother?'

He nodded. 'She must have spent a lot of time in various hospitals near the end. I don't think the memories are good.' He leant back in the chair and she moved to get up but he pulled her closer to him so she curled her legs up into a more comfortable position instead. 'She's got scars on her back.'

Lisa frowned down at him. 'What kind of scars?'

'From a belt buckle.' His voice was flat as he said it but she could see then tension in every line of his face. Her fingers tightened on his shoulder as the full implications settled into her mind.

'The foster homes?'

He nodded grimly.

'She's never…never even hinted that something like that happened to her.' Lisa was stunned. 'I've never even noticed them before.' Thinking back to any time she had seen her friend in a backless dress or a swimsuit.

'Her hair must cover them.' He reasoned and splayed a hand on her knee and traced patterns there with his fingers.

'Did you talk to her about it?'

'She said she didn't think I could handle it. I don't think she's ready either.' He sighed. 'Everybody's got secrets these days.' He regretted his choice of words when she stiffened in his arms and moved to pull away from him. 'No, Lisa, I didn't mean it like that. Come here.' He held onto her wrist as she looked at him mulishly. 'Please.'

It was that one word that softened her features. She leant back against him. He pulled her head down against his shoulder and just held her draped across his lap, not wanting her to go anywhere.

'Are you ever going to forgive me?' She asked quietly.

His fingers trailed over the pulse in her wrist as he thought about the answer. 'Maybe if you move in with me.' He said and her head came up with a shocked expression on her face. She frowned at him when she saw the grin on his lips. She slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

'Jerk.' She told him and then let her head fall back against his shoulder. 'As long as the fence isn't white and there isn't a porch swing.' She relented.

He stiffened under her in momentary surprise and then chuckled a deep rumble under her ear. 'Good, because the place I like has neither of those things.' He looked up as Niki ambled into the room. His young face lighting up when he saw his father was home.

'Daddy!' He ran across the room and launched himself onto the space on the small couch beside his father.

'Hey, sprog 1.' Greg said, with a note of affection buried in his voice. Niki lifted Greg's arm and snuggled under it as Tonio entered the room and clambered up onto the couch on Lisa's side, she had to twist to make room for him, but she didn't seem to mind. 'And sprog 2.' Greg stretched his arm behind Lisa's shoulders and ruffled Tonio's hair.

'Is aunty Carmen okay, Daddy?' Tonio asked quietly as he leant against his mother's side.

'Yeah, she's got a sore chest and throat and she's tired but she'd going to be fine.' He was quiet a beat further. 'Uncle Ben's looking after her.'

'Did I press to hard on her chest, Daddy? Is that why she's sore? Is that why she started shaking?'

Greg shook his head at Niki who looked worried. 'No, you doing CPR saved her life and she started shaking because she had a seizure. You two did exactly the right thing. I'm…' Lisa looked at him expectantly as he glanced at her and she nodded encouragingly. He swallowed hard and forced himself to say things that his father had never told him. 'I'm really proud of you guys, not many kids could do that.'

'Mamma taught us.' Tonio said.

'I knew there was a good reason for you being such a control freak.' Greg grinned at her. 'It saves lives.'

'And your job, more often than not.' She pointed out archly, though her smile filtered through her scowl. The boys giggled and looked up as Margo called them through to ice the cupcakes.

'Gotta go.' Niki wriggled out from under Greg's arm and bounded away through to the kitchen.

'Important icing business to be done.' Tonio agreed and scampered after his brother.

Greg watched them go. 'Wish I could bounce back like that.' He muttered.

'Kids are resilient.' Lisa told him as she let her head rest against his shoulder.

He went quiet again as he remembered Carmen saying the same thing. 'Yeah, it's just a pity that they have to be.'

'She's alright. Whatever…troubles have been in her past are over now and she's got you to help her.'

That seemed to help a little, hearing it put that way. A small smile tugged at his lips as he realised Lisa's faith in him to be a good brother. He listened to the twins laughing in the kitchen and realised she already believed he could be a good father as well. That was slightly more frightening.

'Yeah, she does.' He pulled her closer again and let his gaze drop to her mouth and then back up to her eyes. 'And we have each other.' Her eyes widened in slight surprise. 'Don't we?' He put it to her.

She nodded slowly. 'Yeah, I think we do.' Then she tilted her head so that her lips could find his.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay, just started the new job, so I think I'm going to be practically living there for a while so updates may be sparse for a bit. This is just been churned out this very night.**

**I have lost control completely. **

**Ben/Carmen is a bit flaccid in this because she's ill, right, that's all I'm explaining it as. **

**Huddy is giving me a headache, I actually considered going back an rewriting it from the beginning because they're not in character and they don't have the snark and…meh. I hurt. **

**I have evil shoes, they were made by goblins that hate feet, I'm sure. **

**I am in such a pissy mood right now. **

**Grrr. **

**And to Tikvah Ariel: under no circumstances are you to EVER rant on my reviews. When I want an opinion on what you think of me, as a person, when you've never even met me and have no idea what I'm like; I'll give it to you. **

**If you must damn well know I picked flat coated retrievers because 1; everybody would know what they looked like without too much explaining and 2; I think they're lovely dogs. I have nothing against mongrels and I think you're incredibly ignorant to be critiquing myself instead of my writing. **

**The flat coated retriever I know is so damn inbred that it's a wonder he's survived this long, and only due to the fact that his owners have enough money to pay for copious amounts of daily medication. My own Irish Setter has so few fresh genes that she's going through the freaking menopause. **

**Do NOT lecture me, as you can tell, I don't react well to it. **

**Urgh! Why is it that people with closed minds always have to open their mouths? **

**Anyways, now that the unpleasantness is out the way…you can enjoy summore, Prinnie Squee warning. **

**You have been warned. **

**Review me, but for MY WRITING!!!!!! **

**Chapter 16: Period of Adjustment **

'You really live here?'

Carmen looked up and about as Benicio ushered her into his house. A tall slim red brick building that was just oozing charm and warmth. Carmen craned her neck to look around at the rooms. He had made it as open plan as the structure could take while still, somehow, managing to retain some of that old house feel. The floors were hardwood and polished to a high sheen, covered in various rugs in places. The white marble fire place dominated the living room along with a huge leather corner sofa. A huge bachelor's flat screen television took the place of the usual mirror over the hearth, the walls were painted warm dark colours and pictures of family, friends, pets and city skylines were everywhere.

Carmen compared it to the loft apartment she had owned in London with its sleek minimalist lines and seamless cupboards and closets, which had been an absolute bitch to open if you weren't thinking about it really hard. It hadn't really been a home, Carmen hadn't had a home since her mother had been alive, it had been a place to eat, sleep, get dressed and entertain the occasional gentleman caller.

'Why, what's wrong with it?' He asked defensively as he followed her in and locked the door behind them. Carmen swallowed against the sound of the key jangling in the lock. A harsh memory of another key in another lock rushed at her accompanied with a wave of fear before she pushed it away fiercely. She wasn't fourteen anymore.

'Nothing, it's nice.' She told him and her eyes dropped to an eerily familiar luggage set on the floor. She pointed to it and then looked over her shoulder with an arched brow to Benicio.

He shrugged his broad shoulders and seemed to take up all the available space in the hallway. Carmen hurried into the living room proper and looked back at him. 'I had your stuff brought over from the hotel, you'll be here a while?'

'You can't do that!'

He looked pointedly at the cases and then back at her.

'Well, I meant…' She gripped the bridge of her nose and sent up a brief prayer for strength. 'You can't just walk in and take over my life.'

'It's luggage.'

'MY luggage.' She emphasised the point and resisted the urge to scream as he just blinked at her. Obviously not seeing the distinction. 'I need my space.'

'Well, get used to having less of it, because this ain't a huge house.' He smirked at her and moved past her to snatch up the bags. 'You want the guest bedroom or shall I put these out in your car and you can sleep there.'

'What? You're not going to hit me over the head and drag me back to your lair?'

'Nah, that's only on weekends.' He grinned at her and she smiled back at him before she realised what she was doing.

'Guest bed's fine.' She mumbled and grabbed the last bag before following after him to a large room that was just across the hall from his. 'The place is bigger than it looks.' She noticed as she took in the size of the room and the en suite that she suspected was through that door. She opened the door to investigate and gaped at the massive bathroom. 'Jeez, you could fit six in that shower.'

'You're not having guys round.' He told her.

She stiffened at that. Looking over her shoulder she blinked at him in an "oh really?" expression.

'I mean it, if you're going to be screwing around with a guy under my roof, it'll be me.'

'Unless I'm very much mistaken, that was an offer to keep me warm at night.' Carmen pointed out and barely winced as she folded her arms across her chest.

'No need.' He flipped the duvet back off the bed. 'Electric blanket.'

She brightened considerably at that. 'Really?' She padded over and sat down on the bed examining the blanket. 'Ooh, goody.' She flipped her legs up and folded them Indian style as she scrutinised Benicio. 'So, if I go out with…friends I have your blessing to stay out?' She had no intention of finding someone else to fill her bed. The big hunk of man right in front of her would do just fine, but some insidious female part of her wanted to see if she could make him jealous.

He folded his arms over his chest and glowered at her. 'No.'

'And you have…what say in the matter?' She tried to clarify.

'Just no. You're living with me now.'

'But not sleeping with you.' She pointed out. Did he really think he was going to win an argument with a lawyer?

'You think I care?' He shoved a suitcase with his foot in irritation.

'I'd watch it if I were you, somewhere in the world Luis Vuitton is screaming.' She lamented for her suitcase.

'My house, my rules. No men coming in and no you going out to stay with them. I'm supposed to be looking after you.'

Carmen smirked, warming up to her argument. She planted a woeful expression on her face and pouted a little. 'But, Benicio, I have needs you can't fill.'

Benicio's gaze raked her in an unmistakable manner and a smile curled over his own mouth. 'Babe, a tiny thing like you? I'd fill you and then some. Now I suggest you unpack because I'm starting dinner.'

Carmen's mouth dropped open as he spun on his heel and walked straight out the door and down the stairs. Her jaw worked uselessly for a moment before she yelled after him. 'Ah, but can you deliver?!'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'Okay, here we are, if y'all don't like this one…I'm moving to Quantico.' Darren Shan, the estate agent, said tiredly as he gestured towards the massive low building. He'd had some tricky customers in his time, but one might think that if certain persons were employing the services of an estate agent then they might actually want to buy a house.

Doctors House and Cuddy and their charming progeny and pets had forced him to drag them all over the New Jersey countryside, what little of it there was, in hopes of finding a new home where they all could live.

So far, the brief included; must be large of both building and yard for the growth of children and dogs, preferably will be on single floor, liked rustic old buildings but would take a more modern one if they had to, couldn't have white picket fence, porch swing or flowery painted mailbox, neighbours would have to be without walking distance of Dr House as he had an uncanny ability of treating everyone like an ass (something Mr Shan had learned rather quickly), had to have all the mod-cons and they would prefer it if it would be ready to move into as soon as possible. This was the abridged version of the list, it was long and varied and Shan was beginning to lose the will to live.

They were very eager to move, it seemed.

Well, Dr House and the twins were, Dr Cuddy seemed to prefer communicating via a mumbled sound today and had vetoed every single house they had been to see by simply looking at a certain feature that she didn't like and humming in the back of her throat.

It was amazing how the woman could convey disapproval.

Dr House and the twins had loved everything they had seen but he was willing to bet that it was Mamma Cuddy that made all the decisions in this buy, at least, all the important ones.

'Okay, this fits nearly all your criteria except for the neighbours are over there,' Shan pointed to a lonely ranch house not fifty yards away across the yard, 'and it's on two floors.' Shan ignored the pointed look Cuddy gave to House's cane. He spun around and opened the door before striding in and beginning his sales pitch before she could make that humming sound again.

'It's a converted stable, so, _bags_ of space.' The building was long and fairly slim with an open plan living area, a hearth in the centre surrounded by its original brickwork with a chimney disappearing up through the beamed ceiling. Everything was that new cream colour of a freshly refurbished house and there was no furniture, just acres of carpet stretching out before them. 'Now, in, in, in, and walk with me to the kitchen, because it's fabulous.' Shan gestured the two doctors behind a three quarter wall partition that separated the kitchen from the main living area. The kitchen was cherry wood and slate and, indeed, it was fabulous.

Cuddy remained silent as she took in everything with a critical eye but made no sound.

Shan took this as a good omen and nearly leaped out of his skin when she spoke. She had barely said two words to him all day and now she was asking a question.

'What's that?'

Shan whirled to see what she was pointing at. 'Oh, that.' She was indicating the long stone and carpeted ramp that started at the bare wall opposite the kitchen and curled up and around over it to lead to the second floor. Shan grinned as he revealed his trump card. 'That is how you get to the second floor.' He tilted his head and smiled. 'Shall we take a look?'

Cuddy shot him a look, and decided that he wasn't intentionally trying to goad her before following him up the curving carpeted stone work. 'Why is it a ramp and not stairs?' She demanded in a neutral tone that Shan also took to be good.

'Well, it used to be a stable and, the last anyone checked, horses don't do well on stairs, so they had to build a ramp to get the big beasties up into the stalls on the second floor.' Shan explained calmly as he lead them into the hallway on the upper floor. All the doors to the three bedrooms were open, large spacious rooms with huge windows but the door to the master bedroom was shut. Shan smothered a smile, this room would sell the house for him, and threw open the massive heavy oak and iron hinged door.

'The master bedroom.' He indicated with a slight flourish and didn't miss House's grin and Cuddy's sardonic smirk as she rolled her eyes and strode into the room, thoroughly prepared to find something to complain about.

Her jaw dropped.

The room was…HUGE.

The ceiling had a great vaulted beams, it's own hearth which presumably joined onto the chimney of the one downstairs, acres of space, an en suite bathroom that was large enough to do the whole family and a massive window that took up the entire eastern wall.

'The window used to be the door to the hayloft, the designer decided to incorporate it, I rather like the angel myself.' Shan shrugged and caught the look on Cuddy's face. He smirked at House. 'I'll leave you to discuss it then.' And he was gone, quietly out the door and shutting it nearly silently behind him, resolved to show the children the mini-jungle-gym in the back yard leading onto a field big enough for their biking.

House stepped forward and rested a hand on her waist, if only to get her attention.

'He was wrong.'

He frowned slightly at her quiet words. 'What?'

'It's not an angel.' She gestured to the top of the arched window and the curly red haired Adonis angel that smirked down at them, a white kilt wrapped low on his hips as his wings swept down the arches of the window, a glimmering ruby colour glinting in each stained glass feather and serene green eyes as he smiled in a quiet way both in at them and out towards the sun when it rose from the East. 'That's Eros.'

'Oh, well…' House was completely lost at the significance of this. 'Right. Does that mean you like it? That you've deigned to talk about it, I mean?'

'I liked the other ones.' She said in her defence and ignored the look he sent her way. 'And I didn't have anything to say earlier, this was worth comment.' She kept staring up at the window and the watchful Eros, House finally noticed the golden bow and quiver slung across his back. 'It's…perfect.'

House abruptly felt like the world had just tilted and turned to stare at her.

'You do like it?'

'It needs some colour, but yes, I think we'll have this one.' She decided with a small nod to Eros.

'I don't get a say?'

'You don't like it?'

'Of course I like it…'

'Then what's your problem?' She asked, turning to look at him.

'You.' He almost snapped and she looked slightly taken aback.

'Charming.' She arched a brow, but otherwise, said nothing.

He scrubbed a hand over his face and tried to think of words that would get his point across without pushing her further away from him. He'd never had to do this before, it was hard and he didn't like it and he was getting a little fed up of always being the one that was trying. He was beginning to wonder if it was worth the effort.

'Me what?' She prodded.

He blurted the first thing that came to his head. 'You don't trust me.'

'Of course I trust…'

'Ah, no!' He cut her off. 'No, you don't. It's like we've got two separate relationships going on. The Mommy and Daddy one where you're this person I'm just beginning to see and then there's the Lisa and Greg one; where you're so close and so distant at the same time. Every time we're together it feels like…' He trailed off and wondered if he really wanted to go there right now. When things were this new and fragile between them. He felt like she was a glass bird in his hand and if he wasn't careful then he'd shatter with a careless word.

_Why _was he doing this? He didn't do well in relationships as it was and he'd finally come across one that was worth changing for and he was about to ruin it by opening his big fat mouth.

'Feels like what?' She had a feeling she wasn't going to like this.

He tilted his head and sighed. He'd started so he'd finished. 'Like you're whoring yourself to me out of guilt.' He said quietly and forced himself to look at her as he said it, she deserved that much.

Her eyes widened and her lips parted as she took half a step back from him. He gritted his teeth against the hurt in her eyes and at the physical action of the mental ones she'd been taking these last few days. She looked as if he had just picked up his lion head cane and backhanded her across the face with it.

'Okay, how do we like it then?' Shan, oblivious to the tension, walked into the room and looked expectantly at the couple. His smile faltered slightly when he saw the void between them. 'You don't like it?' He felt like crying, incidentally, Lisa Cuddy looked of much the same emotion.

'Mamma, Daddy, we picked our room, it's the one with the lion and the unicorn in the windows. The unicorn is so cool, it's got icicles for heir and the lion has fire for a mane!' Tonio spoke excitedly as he and his twin each grabbed a hand of their mother's and jumped up and down, bubbling over with emotion.

Lisa didn't even acknowledge them as she stared at Greg. How could he…? She closed her mouth slowly with a soft click and then looked down at the twins, perilously close to tears as she smiled a tremulous falsely stretched smile at her children. She pressed her lips together as she felt like dying inside and forced the words out.

'That's nice.' Her chest heaved with the effort of not giving into the hurt anger that roiled beneath the stunned stillness inside her. It would soon give way but she planned on being far away from him when it did.

Niki broke away and went to babble to Greg. 'Daddy, daddy, daddy, there's a HUGE climbing frame outside and a pond big in the stream big enough for us to swim in durin' the summer and a big field for Padfoot and Star and, and…stuff!' Words couldn't quite do justice to how fantastic the twins thought the house was.

'Kids, I don't think that this house…' Greg began to tell them that he'd fucked up completely any hopes of a real relationship he might have had with their mother.

'Will be having anyone but us in it for a long time.' Lisa finished smoothly and he lifted his head in surprise. A stupid flare of bright hope in his chest. She turned Shan and ignored him as he couldn't take his eyes off her. 'How much?'

Shan smiled. 'Fifty dollars.'

'Fifty thousand?' That was an almost obscenely low price for a house like this.

'Ah, no, fifty dollars. I understand the owner is going through a nasty divorce at the moment and has to give half the profit to her husband.' Shan pointed towards the farmhouse on the other side of the yard from the stable house. 'She's an artist and she lives just across the way.'

House turned and sorted out the finer points of making an offer on the house, while keeping one eye on Cuddy as he did so. Finally, Shan smiled and ushered them out the room, preceded by the twins and followed by House and Cuddy. He made the mistake of turning to look at her as she followed him out the door and her eyes flashed up to meet his. He wondered how she managed to look so hurt and so angry while still breathing. Her jaw set as she met his gaze.

'Lisa…' He began.

'No!' her hand sliced through the air in a sudden sharp movement that was very Greek. 'You'd better pick one of the spare rooms because you an I are through. You can live here, you can be a father to the twins but you will _never_ be with me again. Whatever we might have had you've just killed.' She snapped at him and pushed past him, straightening her spine and tossing her head back before stalking down the corridor and away from him.

House watched her go and couldn't help but feel that he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

'


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Oooh, I am just FULL of the cliffies tonight. **

**Sorry about the lack of updates peeps but je suis fucking knackered with the new job. But hey, think of the money!**

**Snoooooooooozeee…………snert!**

**Anyway! Awake now. I few replies to a few reviews. **

**PaulAbdulChica2007: Hola and thanks for yer review, I continue now for your viewing pleasure. **

**PJo4ever: This is a fairly broken chapter, coz I was going to go mushy again, but I prefer to keep you hanging…mwaha!**

**HouseAddiction: My wee cherub for updating your fabby fiction (Desperation? STILL terrible with names) If y'all haven't read this fiction THEN GET YER BUMS OUT THERE TO READ IT!!! (shameless plug, I know, but tis good!). **

**RogueButterfly: Yus, House IS an idiot but I'm about to roll up my metaphorical sleeves and get Cuddy to sort him the fuck out! Wee, I am author hear me roar. **

**Graceangel: headaches are a bugger and I'm sorry I caused it but I will make it better I promise…eventually. **

**Ceilidhl: Liza is explained in this here chapter, thanks for reminding me, she was going to be Ben's girlfriend but then Carmen arrived and she sank into the great black plothole (rather like the one JK Rowling seems to have dug but…moving on!). **

**Alittlesummerwine: ask and ye shall receive.**

**Addicted2coffee: yus more is on the way, I'm not exactly sure how much grovelling will have to be done but…I'll figure it out as I go.**

**Starstacy: oh-HO! I am sooooo not done with them yet. **

**Sigh, I suppose I'd better. **

**Tikvah Ariel: I will say this only ONCE more. My review page is not your personal soapbox. **

**NO RANTS!!!!**

**That's my job. **

**You can review if you like, I don't mind so much the piss taking that you do, but please do not subject anyone else to it as that does tend to grate on me and BTW, if you act like an ass then people are going to pull you up about it. **

**You are perfectly entitled to your own whiney crybaby opinion but I, personally, can do without it taking up half of my review page. **

**And if you ARE going to insult my other fanfictions I would appreciate you just coming out with it instead of little sly remarks that you think I'm too dim to pick up on. You don't like my forced cohabitation fanfiction? **

**Don't fucking read it then. **

**Okay, I'm done, I hope we're all clear about the new rules for my review page, I don't mind long reviews, in fact I kind of like them but if you're doing it just to be a pissy asshole then I really don't want to hear/see/watch it. **

**Kay?**

**Good. **

**Read and review my darlings, Prinnie Squee warning and, by the way, where has my Prinnie gone? **

**She has not reviewed in a while, my life has been quiet without her. **

**Ciao, Scribe. **

**Chapter 17: Finally an Honest Conversation**

Carmen jerked awake on the heels of a feminine shriek of rage. She bolted upright her hand fisting in readiness for a fight even before she'd fully awoken. She blinked rapidly and looked up into the angry green eyes of a petite woman that was standing over her.

'Who the hell is she?' The woman demanded and Carmen realised the thin lacings of scars over her knuckles were livid white. She relaxed her hand and they disappeared in an instant. She pushed down on the warm couch beneath her and nearly leaped out of her skin when it spoke.

'Liz, I…' Benicio began and Carmen leaped to her feet and stared down at him. Liz, the red head, rounded on her and planted her hands on her hips.

'Who the hell do you think you are?'

Carmen blinked and tried to waken up properly. Her back and ribs were aching from the way she had been lying on Benicio and she was in no mood to be awoken by some screeching harpy that was half her size.

'I think I'm Carmen. Now who do you think you are?' She shot back in her roughened voice that she had to force out of a sandpaper throat.

'Carmen, maybe now's not the time to be yourself.' Benicio said as hr rose to his feet, set the book down he'd been reading and pulled off the horn-rimmed reading glasses that Carmen thought made him look adorably geeky. She banished that thought before it could make it to the grin that was threatening to kick her lips.

'You want to explain yourself?' Liz demanded of Benicio. 'Being in the arms of another woman?'

Carmen frowned. Looked down at herself, she was wearing black sweats, her hair was a mess and she had no make up on. Hardly the traditional dress for seduction. She looked over the rumpled couch and then at the slightly more rumpled Benicio. Obviously Liz had put two and two together and come out with about fifty-seven. 'Listen, Liz, I know what this looks like but you're totally getting the wrong idea. I'm looking after Carmen…'

'And this involves her being wrapped around you like some cheap imitation Armani scarf, how?' Liz demanded.

'Imitation? Darlin' nothing about me is fake, which I think is more than can be said for someone's bad nose job.' Carmen snapped and tossed her hair out of her eyes in a movement that was only slightly agonising.

Liz's hand went to her nose self consciously and then she dropped it deliberately. 'At least I don't have to steal another woman's man. Do you really think he could love a whore like you?'

Benicio stood helpless as the two women squared off to each other. He knew that Carmen was fierce, but when Liz was like this she was totally irrational.

'Okay, one; you don't know enough about me to call me a whore, two; I would never be so delusional as to believe that someone might love me and three; Benicio is quite obviously not your man as he's never mentioned you to me, or anyone else, that you even exist.' Carmen straightened to her full impressive height and looked down her nose at the woman, her English accent coming to the fore and being as haughty as was possible. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I really do have better things to do than to bear witness to this ridiculous spectacle of domesticity.' She spun on one heel and stormed out the room, slamming the kitchen door behind her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House sat on the edge of the massive bed that they shared and twisted to look over his shoulder at her sleeping form. She had already been in bed when he had finally worked up the courage to come up stairs. She had been facing away from him and hadn't turned back. He wondered if she would ever turn back to him or if he'd be left talking to the cold shoulder for the rest of their relationship.

He leant forward, his elbows on his knees and scrubbed his hands over his face. He had given up on trying to think of new words to describe how stupid he was a couple of hours ago but he supposed that reusing the old ones might do him some good.

'I'm beginning to think that I definitely don't deserve you, you know.' He said to the dark and wondered if she might hear him even in sleep. 'I mean, I suspected it from the beginning of all this. I know I can be an ass. You've seen it first hand I just…never thought that I'd ruin it so quickly.' He didn't know why he was saying all of this out loud, he just knew that she had to hear it, even if she wasn't taking any of it in.

'I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did. I don't think you're a…whore, I just thought that you might feel you had to be with me rather than wanted to be with me and…I didn't like that.' He lifted his head to look out the window at the bright starlit night filled with midnight blue and silvery washed colours of the landscape with the shimmering snake of the river visible in the distance.

'You've begun to matter to me more than I thought you should. I mean, I want to be with you, I want to be with the boys I want to be a good dad and…I want to be good to you.' He rubbed his hands together as he thought about what else needed to be said. 'You know I find it hard to be nice to people because, honestly, I don't really want to be nice to people. People bore me, they drive me crazy with their stupid little habits but you're different. You've insulted me, lied to me, driven me nuts, denied me what I wanted, stood up to me when no one else would and…believed in me when no one else thought I was worth anything.' He sighed.

'I don't know if it counts for anything but I wanted to be what you deserved. I wanted to live up to what you thought I could be but I guess not…maybe I should…'

'No.'

He jerked upright and turned around to see her sitting up on her elbows and glaring at him. 'Very nice with the whole sharing thing but don't you even think about walking out on us or, I swear, I'll go medieval on your ass.'

House just stared at her, he hadn't thought she'd been awake.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Benicio strode into his kitchen and watched as Carmen sat by the table and stirred her tea half heartedly. She didn't know he'd spent an hour in the store searching for the brand that she drank and he felt no need to enlighten her.

'That was Liz, she was…'

'You don't owe me any explanation, Benicio. We're not involved.'

'Yes we are.' He spoke softly as he moved towards her and took the seat opposite her at the table. The polished wood stretched between them and might as well have been as wide as the Grand Canyon for all the attention she paid him. Her eyes lifted slowly and green met blue as she sloshed the teabag in her mug. It would be far too strong to drink now but she didn't seem to mind. She hadn't even put any cream in it, so he reasoned she had never intended to drink it.

'Liz and I aren't involved.'

'I don't need to know this.'

'Maybe I need to tell you.' He countered swiftly and she looked up in vague surprise. 'I'm not good at telling women "no", I just…can't do it. I tried to end it with her and she got…'

'Nasty.' Carmen finished for him.

He shrugged and nodded. 'I suppose you could call it that.' He examined his hands carefully before speaking next. 'She always calls and I've just been ignoring her up until now.' He sighed and looked sheepishly up at Carmen. 'Or avoiding her.'

Carmen lifted her tea to drink from it but didn't sip. Instead she just watched him over the rim for a long moment. 'Have your locks changed, call her, tell her under no uncertain terms that it's over between you and if she still persists talk to the police and have a restraining order put out on her.'

'I can't…'

'Yes.' Her voice was firm, harsh even. 'You can, criminals thrive on the understanding of society.'

'She's not a criminal.'

'Not yet, but she has that look. Everybody's capable of it, Benicio, and I know more than most exactly how far so called "rational" people can go.' Carmen set her mug back on the table and sighed. She was suddenly so tired. 'She gets one warning from you about the relationship and if she ignores it, then one warning about the restraining order. Then you implement it.'

'Sounds harsh.'

'Life is harsh.'

'Is that why you believe that people can't love you?'

Her eyes flew to his and she swallowed hard before she spoke. 'No. I know that people can't love me.'

Benicio met her eyes boldly and let what he was feeling show brightly in his emerald gaze. 'I beg to differ.' He spoke quietly and Carmen jerked back in her seat as if she'd been slapped.

'No!' She lurched to her feet and gripped the edge of the table as her cup clattered to the floor, spilling tea across the tiles in a dirty splash. 'Don't do this to yourself, Benicio, you can't.'

He hadn't moved and his face looked serene as he watched her. 'Yes, I can.'

'Benicio, you don't even know me, not even Greg really knows me. _Don't_ do this to yourself.'

'I can't help what I feel.' He told her. He honestly hadn't expected her to react this way, she really did seem to believe that no one could feel anything for her.

'You don't want me.' She said a little desperately and backed away from him. He rose slowly and walked around the table to stand in front of her. His height dwarfed her, the breadth of his shoulders and the strength of his body might have been intimidating if she hadn't known he could never harm her.

'Yeah, I do.'

'Benicio,' she was almost pleading now as she backed against the counter top. 'People don't love monsters.'

'You're not a monster.'

A single tear slipped down her face and Benicio lifted a finger to catch it. He stared at the droplet of silver incredulously. Carmen didn't know how to cry.

'Yes I am, Benicio.' She whispered brokenly and turned her face away from him. 'All murderers are.'

Her words echoed through the kitchen as he lifted his head sharply and stared at her. 'What?' He asked hoarsely.

'I killed a man, Benicio, and I've been living on borrowed time ever since.'


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay, I made a promise to myself not to write anymore huddy until I could write the next scene for 'Temporary Insanity' which hasn't died but is sorta…sleeping. I just don't know what to do with it at this current point in time. **

**It will continue as soon as I can get the plot bunnies to cooperate. **

**Anyhoo, dunno if you're interested but I'm reposting and rewriting 'A Prank Too Far' on so if yer old enough toddle on over there for a look see as I would appreciate new feedback on revamped characters and plot. **

**But if you don't wanna, then that's cool. I think I'm the only Huddy writer there anyway.**

**Anyways, weaknesses for Carmen, determination for House and a stern talking too for Elisaveta, I lurv that name. **

**Not much twinny action in this one but…meh, I'll get around to it. **

**Uuuuummm…what else? Thanks to everyone for their reviews (especially endgame470 who said this was their favourite fanfic! Warm fuzzies!), glad that none of y'all saw it coming and it will be explained in this here chappy. Slightly longer than last time so…yay!**

**Still no Prinnie…sob!**

**And hugs to RogueButterfly for reviewing my mad piece. I know it was totally left field but I think you overcame the twilight zones remarkably well. I don't actually hallucinate the characters like that but sometimes it feels like it would be easier if I did. **

**When are you going to update your hostage piece? Or have you and I've just missed it?**

**Anyways, the show must go on. Read and review! **

**Chapter 18: Honesty Only Gets You So Far**

House sat and sipped his coffee as he stared out the window into orchard behind Margo's cottage. He sighed and drank more of the thick hot liquid. This was driving him nuts, he hated not knowing what to do and the fabulous Lisa Cuddy had thrown him completely. She had told him under no uncertain terms that he had made a commitment to the boys and he'd better honour it or she'd get in contact with a few of her Sicilian relatives. He didn't really think that she'd have some Mafiosi plant a nine millimetre in his knee caps, rough him up a little, sure, she was mad enough for that but the point was that she had dropped that bombshell and then rolled over and gone back to sleep.

She slept!

How could she just have switched off like that?

'Does your leg hurt, Daddy?'

House jerked and looked down at Niki. His son's blue eyes gleamed as he looked up at him and Greg felt his lips twist in a smile. He rested his hand on his son's hair and ruffled it with an affectionate movement that he hadn't thought himself capable of. 'It always hurts, but today's not so bad.' He said in a soft tone that he seemed to have adopted especially for his kids.

Niki nodded, apparently trusting his word on the matter and then padded out the kitchen in his pyjamas. House blinked once when he realised the white tee shirt and blue and white striped pants were a miniature replica of his own nightwear. He chuckled and sipped his coffee again.

It still freaked him out a little, him being a father, but he was learning to deal. Now all he had to do was get their mother on side.

Again.

And not screw it up.

Again.

Oy, as Carmen liked to say, he was the dumbest smart person she knew.

'I hope you're not planning to woo her in that get up.'

House twisted to take in Margo as she marched into the kitchen and set about pouring her own coffee one handed. He looked down at himself and frowned. He was wearing jeans and a tee shirt with a band legend blazed across it, his usual uniform. What was so offensive about it this morning?

'She'll be convinced she's right if you go back to your old clothes, you know.' Margo informed him.

'Uumm…' House tried to think of something to say but Margo just steamrollered on and kept on with her diatribe.

'She's impossible when she thinks she's right. It's like when she's feeling guilty; we take a left at sanity and keep going right on through to La-la Land.' Margo stirred three sugars into her coffee, added cream and then drank half of it down in one go. 'Good approach with the keeping her on the defensive, but the trick is not to let her get her bearings. Keep doing what your doing, keep dressing nice, keep taking her out, keep being nice to her and try to just let her learn to trust you and she'll come around.'

House's mouth was open but he couldn't quite seem to get his tongue to cooperate. The best he could manage was another grunt.

'By the way, she likes the way you look in a turtle neck.' Margo supplied him brightly.

'She told you that?' House finally managed to ask.

'Of course not, I'm her mother, I know these things.'

'Right.' House was slightly stunned, feeling like he'd just been picked up in a twister and then deposited three miles away without a scratch on him.

'Well? What you waiting for? Better get moving before she sees you in that scruff.' Margo took his cup from him, shoved his jacket, bike helmet and keys into his hands before propelling him out the door. 'Bye Greg!' Margo waved cheerfully and watched the poor boy stumble to his bike and gun the engine on before turning and heading to work. Margo turned and made a cup of tea with the remaining water in the kettle, now all she had to do was sort out her stubborn daughter.

Young people! So stubborn, so wilful, she would never know where her two got it from. Margo smirked a scheming smirk to herself as she ascended the staircase and threw open the door to her daughter's bedroom.

'Elisaveta Margarita Cuddy you wake up this instant!' Margo snapped in her best "mother is angry" voice.

Lisa predictably bolted upright her eyes flashing open. 'I didn't do it.' She said automatically and then frowned at the ingrained action. Her mother saying her entire name in one word was never a good sign she accepted the mug of tea that was planted in her hand by Margo and sipped cautiously as she tried to figure out her mother's mood. Margo took a seat on the edge of the mattress and watched Lisa as she sipped from her coffee.

'So, you want to tell me why you feel the need to punish the father of your children?' Margo decided to get right to the point, she was rapidly running out with patience with how the young folks had to make things more difficult than was necessary. She was having a hard enough time convincing Carmen that she was a human being, she didn't need Lisa's issues ruining her life as well.

'I'm not punishing him.' Lisa snapped and sipped her tea, she plucked at the hem of her tank top and tried to remember the last time her mother had ambushed her for a relationships chat in her bedroom. Oh yes, that's right, it had been when she'd offered Greg the job at the hospital.

'Well, he looks like Padfoot after we denied him all that chocolate.' Margo noted unhelpfully.

Lisa thought about it for a moment. She wasn't glad that Greg felt crap…well, maybe just a little bit, but that didn't change the fact that he had hurt her. It had all been a lie, she thought that he had really meant to change and he had shattered that illusion just by being himself. What she was really angry at was herself for believing that he would change overnight like that. He had made her feel naive and vulnerable and it wasn't a feeling she appreciated at all.

Margo watched the thoughts play across her daughter's face with a small, okay, large measure of satisfaction. 'What exactly did he do to incur this wrath?' Margo wanted to know.

'He said I was whoring myself to him out of guilt.' Lisa muttered on a frown and sipped her tea.

Margo shrugged. 'Were you?'

Lisa nearly choked on her tea. 'What kind of question is that?!'

'True or false.' Margo grinned at her and Lisa scowled. Margo sighed at the mulish look on her daughter's face. 'What I meant was…he wants to be with you for you, do you feel the same way about him, or are you doing this out of guilt. I think it was a fair question, your guilt makes you stupid, hon.' Margo patted Lisa's shoulder to soften the blow.

Lisa opened her mouth, a denial hot on her lips and then clicked it shut. Did she really want to be with him?

'Glad we had this chat.' Margo said as she drained the rest of her coffee and stood slowly, careful not to jolt her cast too much as she turned towards the door.

'That's it, you rock my world before eight am and then toddle off without any pearls of wisdom?' Lisa grumped and threw the covers back and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

'You don't need wisdom, hon, you need sense and you need to see what's right in front of you.'

'And what's that?' Lisa said almost to herself.

Margo sighed and stopped at the door. 'You know what's kept me and Randy together?'

Lisa shut her eyes. 'I really try not to think about it.'

Margo snorted. 'I meant aside from fabulous sex.' Lisa resisted the urge to cover her ears and hum loudly. 'He doesn't just love me when I'm a good person. He loves me when I'm being an idiot too. Think about it.' Margo smiled and then walked out the door. She hummed happily to herself at a morning's work completed ahead of time and then wandered off to find a phone and see how Carmen and Benicio were doing.

Lisa was left standing in her room in hr pyjamas and wondering how it was that she had managed not to kill her mother for speaking in riddles years ago.

Then she began to wonder if, maybe, there wasn't a little sense in what Margo had been telling her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Greg screeched to a halt outside his apartment limped to the door, jammed the key in the lock and then hurried inside. He stripped off his jacket and hurried for his bedroom and his wardrobe. He threw open the doors and scowled at the clothes hanging there, the more he thought about it, the more sense Margo Cuddy was making. Maybe it was the desperation talking, but house wasn't a nice guy, he lied cheated and stole, repeating until caught. He was devious.

Maybe he couldn't romance Lisa in the traditional sense. Sure, he could take her to dinner, make interesting conversation and be the best dad he could be to the boys but there was no damn reason that he had to play fair when it came to getting the woman he wanted back in his bed, or back in her bed as it turned out.

Gregory House was going to do what he damn well did best. Break the rules, figure out the problem and manipulate his way into getting what he damn well wanted.

He grinned as his eyes landed on the suit he remembered. He had never thought himself the type for cream, but there it was. He yanked the Armani wool suit out of the cupboard and looked it up and down. At least the fabric felt nice, a good ivory colour with satin pinstripes running the length of it in the same colour thread. He rummaged in his drawers and yanked out an orange/red turtle neck that contrasted with his eyes apparently. He had an amber headed white wood cane about here too somewhere…he wasn't quite sure about the cream leather shoes but they had come with the outfit and he supposed he just had to trust Carmen.

It wasn't until he was dressed that he realised that his bed had been changed to clean sheets and made up. He frowned at that and then down at the bag at his feet. He didn't have Luis Vuitton luggage as far as he was aware, and that tennis racquet shaped hairbrush wasn't his either. He limped out into the corridor, toting his suit jacket over one shoulder and waling into the living room. His eyes moved to the kitchen as Carmen exited it. She wordlessly moved to him and handed him a steaming mug of coffee.

He stared at her.

'You're not supposed to be on your own.' He accused her. 'Don't tell me that Benicio already threw you out.' He grinned at her and then let it slip from his face when she didn't smile back or come out with a sharp and witty remark that would have been so her.

'No, I uh…I left. I had to get out and…this was the only place I could think of to go to.' Her voice was quiet as she skirted him and then sank down onto the couch. She cleared her throat and sipped her tea. He limped after her and took an armchair, leaning forward so they were sitting closer together. She sat with the cup hugged between her palms as if she were trying to leech the warmth out of it.

'What is it, Carmen?' His voice was low. This brother stuff was new to him too, but he was getting there.

She was quiet a long moment and drank from her tea again before finally answering in rushed words. 'I told him what I am.'

Greg frowned and bit back a number of flippant remarks that he would have let fly if it hadn't been for the hollow note in her voice and the fear in her eyes. 'And what is that?' He asked her slowly, having a feeling that she was about to drop something sizable on his lap.

'I…killed someone.' She said it as if she were faintly surprised he didn't know. A frown marred her porcelain features and her fist clenched. She stared at it and it took him a moment to realise that there were livid white scars laced over the knuckles. Like someone had wrapped barbed wire around her hand and pulled tight.

He blinked at her a moment and rocked back in his seat. 'I think you'd better explain.'

She looked up at him and he saw that she had been crying. _That_ scared him, Carmen didn't cry. He didn't believe that she'd cried since her mother's death. She had said crying hadn't made a difference than and it wasn't going to make a difference now.

'It's not a nice story.' She said eventually.

'That's okay, I'm not a nice guy.' He told her and reached out to put his hand over hers, covering the scars there. That seemed to break the spell over her for the moment. She jumped at the feel of his warm hand over her cool fingers but didn't pull away. Then she began to speak.

'It was October twenty fourth in 1985, I was fourteen.' Carmen swallowed hard and took a great gulp of scalding hot tea. 'I was in one of the seedier foster homes in the East end of London, it was called Breckenhiem, we called it Broken-Home, it seemed to fit.'

House watched her as she forced the words out.

'They were actually a couple of the nicer foster parents. It was dire, but liveable, better than some.' Carmen let her eyes turn inward as she began to recount the tale that she hadn't spoken aloud since the hearing. 'It was the gardener you had to watch for. There was something off about him, something…evil. People say that no one's really evil but they're wrong. If you looked in Joe Stubbs' eyes you'd have seen it there. Sickly and greasy and leering right back at you.' Carmen shuddered and then forced herself to continue. 'The girl that shared a room with me…I don't even remember her name, was in trouble. She had been with a boy off one of the council estates, he had gotten her in with the wrong crowd, one thing lead to another and the next thing I knew she was hooked on heroin.'

Carmen shivered and House's hand tightened on hers. She seemed to draw strength from that and kept talking. She suddenly had to tell this story, it had been inside her too long, festering and tainting everything that she did. She had to let it out and to hell with the consequences.

'I should have said something. I knew she was in Stubbs' shed, I knew that she used it for her stash and to shoot up in. I even knew how she paid for the damn stuff.' Carmen shuddered again and House had a fair idea too. 'That's how it happened, I begged her not to, but she got it into her head that Stubbs was the only one that could get her the stuff she needed and she was willing to do anything to get it.'

Carmen was quiet for a long time as she turned and watched the rain hammer down against the window. 'I could hear him beating her from inside the house. I was on dish duty, the only one in the kitchen and I could hear that horrid wet smacking sound of a fist hitting bone and splitting skin.'

Carmen fell silent again and House wanted to ask her what had happened next but he had a feeling that if he spoke then Carmen would be pulled from whatever spell was finally allowing her to speak after all these years.

'I went outside. Stupid really. Two fourteen year old girls against a two hundred and forty pound man that does heavy lifting for a living. I can still see it.' Carmen held a hand up with her manicured fingers uncurled as if to touch an old photograph that had just been unearthed after a long absence from the album. 'The way the door swung open. The way she was curled in the corner and whimpering inhuman sounds. The way he looked all feral and rage as he stood over her. His knuckles torn from hitting her and the belt buckle bent from her bones. I didn't think that two hands would have done so much damage but…I thought wrong.'

House had seen as a doctor what kind of damage she was talking about, he imagined the horror a fourteen year old would feel at seeing that first hand. He suddenly thought of Tonio and Niki seeing something like that and his chest tightened. No way in hell would he let that happen. He swallowed and forced his attention back to Carmen, she needed him right now, the boys were fine.

'I don't really remember what happened next. I think I moved first, perhaps to help her, but Stubbs was in the way and he hit me like a fucking train. I hit the wall first.' Carmen touched the side of her head, remembering the wound. 'Then the pile of barbed wire and paint cans then the floor. I just remember thinking "Don't stay on the ground. Get up. Get up. He'll kill you if you stay on the ground." I didn't get the chance to move. That man rained hell down on me until I thought that dying would be a relief.'

She jerked once, as if reliving the blows and House began to regret insisting on hearing this but he couldn't quite bring himself to ask Carmen to stop.

'He shattered my collar bone, fractured my arm in six places, dislocated the opposite shoulder, split the skin over my cheek, he must have broken my nose I think, broke two ribs and punctured my lung with the third…then I saw the brick.'

Carmen made a slight corkscrew motion with her finger.

'It had barbed wire wrapped around it. I just grabbed it and swung. I didn't know that I'd hit his head until he fell. I didn't know I'd killed him until the paramedics told me…I can still feel the wire, you know…I can still feel it.'

Carmen fell silent and House watched her for a long moment. 'You think you're a monster.' It wasn't a question but she nodded anyway.

'They lock people like me away Greg, they should have locked me away. Locked me up tight and thrown away the key.' Carmen sighed and pressed her fingers to her temple, she suddenly looked a lot older than thirty eight. 'It was why I decided to be a lawyer, Damien Rourke was my representative at the hearing. He was just amazing. Up until that point in my life, the only way to get what you want was to show force…Rourke had that courtroom, that judge and the panel eating out of his hand using just words. I was floored, but it's eating at me, Greg, I killed someone I can't help feeling that I should be…punished.'

Greg stared at her incredulously. She caught the look and grimaced pulling her hand away from his numb one. She stood and pulled her mask back on. 'Now you know, now you know what I am.' She sighed and scrubbed a hand over her face. 'And now you hate me for it.'

Greg surged to his feet and gentled his movement when she flinched away from him.

'How can you think that?' He asked her as gently as he could. 'The guy…got what he deserved. The other girl survived didn't she?'

Carmen nodded slowly, half turned away from him and hugging herself as if suddenly freezing.

'Then you saved her. What about all the other people that you've prosecuted for over the years? All the guilty criminals you've put behind bars? There's no way you should have been punished for this!' He had to make her understand. 'This is why you don't let anyone close. You think you're a monster.' He grunted when she looked away, effectively answering his question. 'You are the dumbest smart person I know.' He told her emphatically and she smirked slightly at that.

'Must run in the family.'

'You said to me this is a bad memory and that's all you can let it be. A bad memory, because if you let it be anything more then he's won.'

Her head came up at that. She frowned at him.

'Now,' he pointed to the door. 'Get your jacket and get your ass out there because I'm giving you a ride back to Benicio's.' He told her.

A wild look entered her eyes. 'Why?' She nearly squeaked.

'Because, as your older brother, I order you not to fuck it up with the first decent guy that you haven't done yet.' He told her and pulled on his suit jacket.

'Since when were you the font of all knowledge about relationships?' She groused at him as he pushed her into her jacket and even zipped it for her before propelling her towards the door.

'You don't have to be good at something to see that someone else is crap too.' He told her smugly and locked the door behind him, tossing the helmet to her. She caught it and looked up at him with eyes that mirrored his.

'Greg…thanks.' She said eventually.

'What for?' He asked and swung his leg over the bike, clicking the cane into the clips. He jammed on his sunglasses and then looked back at her.

She shrugged. 'For being family…and for telling me when I'm being an idiot.'

'That's what I'm here for. Now stop prevaricating and get on the dam bike.'

She grinned and tugged the helmet down over her head. She swung herself onto the bike behind him and gripped his shoulders as he gunned the engine. He looked half around at her with a questioning glance and she patted his head in an 'okay' gesture. He smirked and shook his head before roaring out onto the street.

Family was kind of nice. It was a bit beyond him why he'd avoided having one for so long. He grinned, now that he had it, he was going to do what he did best to keep it.

Lie, cheat, steal, repeat until caught.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'What do I say to him?'

Greg sat back on his bike and looked at his sister shift nervously from foot to foot. She was dressed impeccably, her hair seemed to have only gotten better since being confined under a helmet and then vigorously shaken out again, her make up was flawless and she was worried about what she was going to say.

'Tell him what you told me.' He said simply.

'What if he doesn't understand?' Carmen was looking up at the house like it suddenly might animate itself and then eat her alive.

'Then I'll march right over here and give him a very stern talking to.' Greg said blithely and she shot a look at him out the corner of her eye. 'A strongly worded letter?' He tried again.

'Schmuck.' She slapped his shoulder lightly.

'Fraidy cat.' He told her.

'You disgust me.' She glowered at him and he just grinned at her.

'You're prevaricating again.' He informed her brightly.

She watched him a moment. 'It really doesn't bother you that I…?'

'Did someone in? Nah, if he'd still been alive I'd have done it myself.'

Her eyes widened and she looked slightly panicked at that.

'See? Only good things came from his death, now scoot, go and sort things out with lover boy in there, I can practically smell the pining.' He grimaced with exaggeration. 'It's not a nice smell, kind of lemony over crap.'

She slapped him again.

'Such violence!' He pretended shock and shoved her towards the steps leading up into the house. He planted the helmet over his head and pointed emphatically to the door as she turned back to him, her mouth open in question. She glared but rang the doorbell anyway. House didn't turn away until Benicio opened the door and ushered her inside. He waved once to Greg and then shut the door behind Carmen as she slipped inside.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House was standing in his office at the white board when the door was thrown open. Cuddy walked in, an oddly exasperated look on her face. She probably didn't want to be in his presence. Well, that was just tough, he grinned, he wasn't going anywhere. The team whirled at the dean's none-too-quiet entrance and house grin completely disappeared at the next two people that entered the room after her.

Cuddy looked to the team. 'Out.' She ordered shortly and they obeyed hurriedly. Her hand landed on Cameron's arm as the younger woman sought to scurry past as quickly as possible. 'I'll speak to you later.' She said dangerously and Cameron swallowed convulsively before disappearing out into the hallway.

'So, anyone want to tell me why you couldn't mention that we have grandkids?' John House demanded as he strode into the room and planted his hands on his hips as he glared at his son. Blythe stood somewhat demurely behind her husband and House's eyebrows shot up as he took in the sight. He thought about it for a moment and then said the only thing that came to mind.

'Lisa, can you call Carmen and tell her to run while she still can?'


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay, here we are with the next instalment. I hope that this is up to the expectations that y'all were pinning on it and luckily for everyone I was watching grand designs as I was FINISHING the chapter, so no over zealous description of architectural loveliness. **

**Since that seemed to bother someone, I forget who. **

**As to the reprinting-revamping and rewriting of 'Prank Too Far' on the link that peeps requested as a link and not a wee clicker thing coz I don't know how to do that anyway is: ****http://tv. not a lot has changed in the chapters that I've reposted, but major plot changes to be had later and, of course, uber smuttiness. **

**Uh…what else? **

**Carmen and Benicio will perhaps have their actions explained in the next chapter with a bit of the hotness thrown in there too. **

**Just coz it's about damn time I think.**

**WARNING! This chapter jumps around a little and I've just written all in a one go but I think it reads okay. Apologies for any grammar and spelling mistakes I may have missed in my proof reading but I wanted to get this posted up while I was still conscious and hadn't yet collapsed into a heap of exhaustion after work today. **

**Grr…cutlery. **

**Read and review coz you love me. **

**Chapter 19: Oh Dear**

'Can I talk to you a minute?' House took Lisa's elbow and practically dragged her through to his office. He shut the blinds with a snap of his wrist and turned to her. 'What could possibly make you think it was okay not to call security on these people?' He demanded gesturing back into the other room.

'They're your parents!' She snapped at him. 'And don't even bother trying to make this my fault. It's not my "charming" immunologist that called them and told them that they had grandchildren anyway!' Why was he wearing a turtle neck? He looked fantastic in those slacks as well…Cuddy blinked rapidly and shook her head to dispel the treacherous thoughts.

Focus!

'Cameron? She's already on my list.' House growled and looked her over. She looked good, a little tired though. Like she wasn't as well rested as she wanted to appear. 'She actually told them that they're ours?'

'That their grandchildren's names were Antonio and Nikolai Cuddy, at least your mother made the connection and your father hasn't shut up since he walked in the door.' Cuddy rubbed her forehead and tried to ignore the tension headache that was beginning to form. 'What are we going to do?' She looked up at him.

Greg hid a smile at that "we" and shook his head. 'You're not going to do anything. They're my parents, I'll deal with them and send them on their way.' He scrubbed a hand through his hair.

'You don't want them seeing the twins?' Cuddy let her arms drop from where they had been folded over her chest and tried to resist the urge to reach out and comfort him.

He shrugged, oblivious to her internal conflict. 'I have no objections to my mom meeting them but…' His jaw hardened and he shook his head sharply. 'Dad's never getting to see them. He ignored his daughter for thirty eight years and suddenly he's interested in his grandkids? I don't think so.'

Cuddy was quiet a moment. 'It's your decision.' She said finally.

He looked down at her and smirked. 'One more thing.'

Cuddy looked up on a silent question and made a muffled sound of surprise as his mouth came down hard on hers. She lifted her hands to push him away, to slap his face, to do just about anything except pull him closer.

Funny, because that's exactly what she ended up doing.

He hummed in satisfaction as her hand landed softly on his cheek and then trailed along his jaw and around to tangle in his hair. His hands slid around her waist and up over her back to pull her hard against his chest as his lips moved over hers. She groaned as their tongues danced together in a familiar ache of arousal that she had been trying very hard to forget. He pulled away gently and stroked her side to gentle the parting.

'Okay, now I'm ready. See you later.' He dropped one last kiss on her lips and then spun away from her and limped back through to the briefing room to face his parents.

Cuddy stared after him a moment, her hand going to her swollen lips and then her eyebrows lowered in a fierce frown.

Bastard. She decided abruptly, spun on one heel and powered out of the room.

Cuddy stormed through the corridor and tried not to shake too badly. Anger crackled through her. Great, now not only was her mother going to be berating her at every opportunity, but Greg's, no, House's parents had arrived to join the party. This entire situation just kept on getting better and better. She savagely stabbed the button for her floor and then sagged back against the elevator wall. She rubbed at her head and tried to rally herself for another day spent smiling through the storm of whatever emotion happened to be eating away at her that particular day.

She was pretty sure that humans weren't built for this kind of pressure but she pasted a smile on her face as the doors hissed open and then stalked out into the lobby.

'Dr Cuddy?'

Cuddy whirled around. 'Huh?' She shut her eyes and mentally slapped her hand to her forehead before opening her eyes and trying to look a little more presentable. 'I mean, yes.'

Brenda stepped forwards and gestured to the tall extremely handsome man behind her. 'This is Mr Strom, he's here for the one o'clock meeting about the donation.' Brenda said pointedly. 'Which was nearly two hours ago.'

Cuddy stared at Mr Strom for a moment, completely at a loss for a moment before forcing a spectacular recovery. 'Mr Strom, sorry about the delay, a little family…trouble.' Cuddy trailed off as the lift doors opened and House limped out.

'Gee, maybe I didn't tell you because I didn't want you screwing up my kids as much as you screwed me up!' He shouted over his shoulder at his father as he limped across the lobby and out the doors.

'If anyone screwed you up it was you!' John shouted back and followed his son out the doors.

Cuddy pressed her hands against her temples and resisted the urge to whimper. She wanted to be part of_ this_?

'Wow, this is better than a soap opera.'

Cuddy turned and stared at Mr Strom. 'Try living it.' She muttered and gestured to her office. 'Shall we?'

'You know what?' Strom started and Cuddy looked back at him questioningly. 'I'm actually late for another appointment now, but I really was looking forward to talking to you so…how about dinner tonight?'

Cuddy was at a loss for a moment. 'When and where?' She forced a smile.

'Blue Leopard at seven, okay?' Strom smiled down at her with glinting whisky coloured eyes and a show of perfect white teeth.

'I'll meet you here first.'

Strom smiled and let his eyes trail over her appreciatively. 'It's a date then.' He agreed before spinning on his heel and walking with a long confidant stride out the hospital.

It wasn't until he had disappeared that she realised that she wasn't technically free to do any actual dating.

Oy vey, what a day she was having.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House slammed the door shut in his apartment and scowled at the room in general. He limped to the couch and sank down onto the leather. He twirled his cane between his hands and let his head fall against the polished amber tip.

Urgh, family.

Just then the door opened and Carmen walked in. She looked down at Greg with an arched brow. 'You're finished work already?'

'No. Well, yeah…it's complicated.' House dismissed it and hoped she wouldn't prod. He didn't want to tell her that she'd have to deal with more than one ghost of her past in one day.

'Uh-huh.' Carmen said disbelievingly and Benicio filled the doorway behind her.

'What's the hold up? I thought we were just getting you bag.' He asked.

'Um, yes, I just didn't expect Greg to be here. We can go in a minute.' She turned back to him when he just stood there. 'It's in Greg's bedroom if you're in that much of a hurry.' She told him and he flashed her a grin before stalking past her and down the hallway to look for Greg's bedroom. Carmen smiled after him and then caught herself. She wiped the expression from her face and then turned back to her brother.

'You want to tell me what's put you in such a bad mood?' She stalked over and sat on the arm of the chair next to him. 'You and Lisa fight again?'

'How did you know the first time?' Greg looked up at her.

'Well, Randy wheedled it out of Lisa and then he told Margo and then she called me.'

Greg grunted. He should have known. 'Who needs the internet, huh?'

'You're procrastinating. Come on, tell me all about it.' Carmen nudged his shoulder with her elbow and grinned down at him. Her gaze flickered beyond him and her smile faltered. 'On second thoughts, no need.' Carmen stood and tossed her head back, sending her hair flying in the way that she knew made her look very impressive, untouchable almost.

Greg twisted around and fought the urge to groan aloud. 'Hey, mom.' He said quietly and completely ignored his father.

'You aren't worming your way out of this conversation that easily.' John house announced as he strode into the room and planted himself squarely there. He didn't even glance at Carmen, whom he couldn't have failed to notice since she was standing barely two feet away from him.

'Oh joy.' Carmen muttered and looked at Greg. 'You okay?'

He nodded. 'It's fine. Flee while you still can.' He ushered her towards the door and Carmen looked around as Benicio strode into the room, bag in hand and stilled at the wall of tension that he walked into.

'Benicio, this is Blythe and Jonathan House.' Carmen's words were flat as she gestured to the older couple that still stood in the doorway.

'Still using your charms to have men do your bidding?' John's voice was clipped with sarcasm as he spoke to his daughter for the fist time in nearly five years.

Carmen ignored him smoothly and lifted her wrist to look at an imaginary watch. 'My, my, look at the time! I guess we have to be going.' Carmen whirled for the door and frowned when John moved to stand in front of her.

'You have no right to be here.' He told her.

Carmen's jaw hardened and she met her father's icy gaze with one that snapped blue fire. 'I have _every_ right to be with my family.' She straightened her coat with a smooth motion with her hands and even managed a small smile towards the man. 'At least I'm welcome here.' She said quietly and strode around him and towards the door. She nodded once and not unkindly to Blythe as she passed and threw open the front door. John's next words had her knuckles whitening on the wood.

'Don't mistaken pity for welcome, you silly little girl.'

Carmen had gone completely still, one hand gripping the door, her head slightly ducked as she heaved in a breath of bright sunlit air. She held it for a moment and then let it leave her body in a rush.

Benicio was already moving. He stood in front of John and let Carmen's bag thump to the floor. He folded his arms over his chest and glared down at the smaller man looking as large and as angry as an enraged bull. 'I would rethink my tone if I were you, sir.' His words were clipped and dangerous as he nearly shook with anger. How _dare_ he speak to Carmen like that?

Carmen straightened and turned to look over her shoulder with a small smile in Benicio's direction. 'It's all right, Benicio.' Her heels clicked as she stalked back across the room and laid a restraining hand on Ben's arm. 'He doesn't matter because I've won.'

John's head reared back as if struck and he glared at Carmen but she was already speaking before he could.

'I've won because he hates me. You really hate me, don't you _Dad_? You hate that I'm this thorn in you idyllic little marriage, you hate that I represent one of your most embarrassing and stupid moments and I'm never going to go away and I've won because I feel absolutely nothing for you.' Carmen looked down her nose at him with the eyes that she had inherited from him and managed another smile. 'The opposite of love isn't hate. It's apathy. You hate me and I couldn't give a rat's arse if you were to walk under a bus tomorrow. You still feel something towards me and that gives me power over you.'

She bit her lip as if to keep a grin off her face and took a step back from him. Benicio stooped and picked up the bag and preceded her out the door. He should have known that she wouldn't need his protecting.

'Doesn't that just drive you nuts, old man?' Carmen smirked and turned to a rather stunned Greg. 'We'll be taking the twins out for the day, Greg. They want to make sure I'm completely better.'

Greg nodded. 'That's fine, they've talked about nothing else.'

Carmen nodded and followed Benicio to the door. 'Ciao!' She cried jauntily over her shoulder and stalked out onto the steps, the door clicking quietly shut behind her. She jogged down the stairs and followed Benicio towards his truck, it wasn't until she was sure that her father wouldn't see her that she began to shake. Her hands trembled and her gait became unsteady as her face paled.

Benicio turned to her and his eyes widened. 'Carmen! You alright?' He snatched her up off the pavement and opened the truck door, gently depositing her on the bench seat in the back of the huge vehicle. 'You okay? Look at me.' He demanded as he cupped her face and tilted her head so their gazes met.

'Oh, Benicio, I'd forgotten how horrible he can be.' She shook and Ben let a relieved gust of air leaver his lungs, it was nerves. Just nerves. Not another seizure or shock or massive allergic reaction. His smile was huge as he looked down at her, relief that she was alright and pride for how well she had handled herself. He did the only thing he felt was acceptable; leant down and kissed her full on the mouth.

Carmen jerked in surprise and he pulled away immediately.

'What was that?' She asked him.

He grinned. 'I don't know, let's do it again and pay attention this time.' He suggested with a glint in his eye as his hands settled on her waist. Her smile was all the answer he needed. He dipped his head to hers and listened to her purr as his mouth found hers and her arms slid around his neck and her fingers tangled in his hair.

They didn't part until the police officer asked them to move along before he had to arrest them for indecent exposure.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Back in the apartment Greg stood in front of his parents and tilted his head at his father.

'And you wonder why I don't want you anywhere near my kids?' He asked with as much sarcasm in his voice as he could muster.

'You can't deny us access.' John blustered.

Greg snorted. 'Watch me.'

'There are legal rights that we have…'John started but Greg was in no mood to play.

'Legal rights that Carmen could have abolished in five seconds flat and that's without showing off the scars that _you're_ responsible for!' He snapped. 'You abandoned your own child when she was eight years old and you expect me to let you into the lives of my own kids who, thanks to their mother, have grown up to be well rounded individuals who would see through your bullshit in half a second anyway!'

John reeled. 'You won't even let your mother see her only grandchildren?' He gestured to Blythe, who had been standing quietly this whole time.

'Of course I'll let mom see Tonio and Niki, haven't you been listening? It's you that I have the problem with.' Greg looked down at his father and saw that Carmen was right. It was a waste of energy to hate the man. He was just a lonely old shell that was desperately clutching at anything that resembled a lifeline.

Greg decided then and there that he would _not_ turn into his father.

'Well, what about their mother, we know nothing about her.' If it had been John's intent to turn his son against him once and for all he was definitely on the right track by bringing up Lisa.

'You don't have to know her. _I_ know her.' Anyone else would have not only heard alarm bells at the tone lacing Greg's voice but they would have run screaming out the room.

'She kept your children from you for eight years, think about how you felt about that when you found out. Doesn't it bother you that you'll be doing the same thing to us?'

Greg's face was implacable. 'Not in the slightest.'

'You can't be serious.'

'I am deadly serious. Our situations are totally different. They are _my_ kids, not yours and I know that Lisa did the right thing.'

'You really believe that? I know you, son. It's not in you to forgive something like this. You drove that other woman, Stacy, away because of your leg.' John said dismissively.

Greg stiffened. 'Lisa is not Stacy and I do forgive her. I understand perfectly why she did what she did.' It took him a moment to realise that he was telling the truth and something bloomed inside his head, an idea forming that he wasn't really free to scrutinise properly at the moment.

'Do you really?' John's tone was sickeningly patronising and Greg held onto his temper with great difficulty and delivered his final blow.

'Yeah, I do, because Lisa made the right choice. She's a _great_ mom. She'll protect her kids no matter what, from no matter who.'

'Even if that means family?' John said disbelievingly.

Greg snorted. John House was the last person to be talking about the ties that bind family. He leant towards his father and gritted out between clenched teeth. '_Especially_ when it means family.'

John stepped away from his son and knew that he had lost.

'Now, get out of my apartment.' Greg stood tall and leant both hands on his cane. 'Mom, I'll call you if you ever decide you want to see the kids.' He told his mother without breaking the glare he had levelled at his father.

John turned and gripped his wife's arm before ushering her out the door. Blythe looked over her shoulder and smiled softly at her son before the door slammed behind her. Greg let the air rush out of his chest and finally let the idea that had been forming in the back of his head come to the fore. He blinked as it took root and marvelled at how simple it was. He realised that he had been looking at this problem the wrong way round since the get go.

He suddenly knew exactly how to get Lisa to take him seriously.

He snatched up his keys for the corvette and limped out the door towards the car. He was a man on a mission.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy cupped the back of her neck with her hand and looked over at the handsome Mr Strom and thought about how mind numbingly boring the man was. One and a half courses into dinner and she was already beginning to wonder if she could escape through the bathroom window if she pried it open and took off her heels.

'So, who was that guy in the hospital this morning?'

Cuddy blinked and managed to drag her attention back to the man. She abruptly realised that she had been toying with her risotto for the last fifteen minutes or so and made a conscious effort to look less comatose. 'What man?'

'The guy with the cane shouting at his dad.' He snorted and Cuddy stiffened. 'How screwed up is that?'

Cuddy couldn't really explain what took hold of her in that moment. It was something unholy and a little gleeful but she did know that she just couldn't let this little snot start talking about her man like that.

'I don't really think of Dr House as screwed up.' She said gently but Strom was oblivious to the edge in her tone.

'That guy's a _doctor?_' He chuckled to himself. 'What makes you think he's not screwed up?'

'Well, our kids seem to like him enough.' Cuddy said innocently as she toyed with the heart-shaped charm bracelet on her wrist.

Strom nearly choked on his wine. 'Your kids? As in kids that you and this House guy had together?'

Cuddy smiled and shook the bracelet so that Strom's gaze fell to it. 'Uh-huh, twins.' She flipped open the silver heart and revealed the small pictures of Tonio and Niki grinning out of the tiny heart-shaped silver frames.

Strom just stared at her as she sipped her wine and continued on blithely. 'Sure he's a little crass, very anti-social and a total bastard most of the time…but he's a wonderful father.' Cuddy's eyes flashed to Strom's and that gleeful mischievousness took hold of her again. 'And a better lover.'

Strom looked very much like the rug had not only just whipped itself out from under his feet but was now standing over him and taunting him.

'So, now that I've sat through as much as I can bear of your insipid conversation and you've insulted the father of my children, I think it's safe to say that I want to have nothing further to do with you or your dinner.' Lisa drained her wine and stood, she spun on one heel and nearly swallowed her tongue when she walked into a sickeningly familiar chest in that gorgeous turtle neck that made him look so broad shouldered and delectable.

'Greg!' She gaped up at him and he glowered over her head at Strom even as his arm snaked around her waist and hauled her possessively against his side.

'Hi, honey, who's your friend?' His tone was light but Cuddy could hear the steel under it. Damn, he was pissed and she was in trouble.

Oh dear.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Okay, first of all, review replies! **

**Rogue Butterfly: Chapter ten huh? I do believe I've missed…quite a few chapters, I shall find and review as soon as I can. **

**As to Margo waking up Cuddy, this is inspired by my own experiences, no gentle awakenings in my house nooooo, that would be civilised. Just thought I'd put it in there coz, write what you know and all that!**

**Carmen is going to be VERY happy in the next few chapters if ya know what I mean nudge, nudge, wink, wink. Snert, dirty thoughts. **

**Underline? What underline? scurries off to seek and destroy dastardly underline. Twirls cat's whiskers because of lack of moustache. **

**PJo4ever: Hum, short and to the point, I like it.**

**Addicted2coffee: I like cliffhangers and it keeps y'all coming back for more. Heheheh. Evil? Yes. And I have lain a snare for the plot bunnies but apparently they won't come for anything less than lindtor chocolate and I'm reluctant to part with it. Maybe I'll write a mini-chapter showing Wilson's punishment…I'm off tomorrow, I promise to try. **

**PaulaAbdulChica2007****: Yes, yes, yes, 'Temporary Insanity' shall be updated as soon as I convince the evil plot bunnies to COME QUIETLY AND STOP THEIR MESSING ABOUT!!!! Pant, wheeze recovers. **

**HouseAddiction****: You're only getting one reply. I'll update as soon as my overheated brain get's the chance to spew all over the keyboard again. And yes, it is as disgusting as it sounds. **

**prinnie****: PRINNIE'S BACK!!!!**

**Yus, they are both stupid and stubborn and about to be bashed over the head with a large potted plant if they don't get their acts together. Heeheheheheheh. Which will be happening…soon.**

**The getting of acts together, not the potted plant to the cranium, I think that might hinder things somewhat. **

**About John House…aye. He was supposed to be an ass. There had to be someone for Carmen and House to react to and to tip House off to the right direction for getting Lisa back. He may mellow if he turns up in the next few chapters. Bearing in mind that I've only seen the rents in one episode so if they turned up in season three…I havenae seen it. (Private angst ensues)**

**The same middle name was unintentional but probably subconscious, I knew I'd heard it somewhere and you need to update your fic (again) because I want Tawny to appear and kick Sam's ass outta there!**

**Mwaha. **

**Umm…about 'Enigma' I tried to review but it wouldn't let me pouts so I'll try again later. Did love the chapter forty though. Two flaming thumbs way way up for our leading lady!**

**IrnBruOrDeath****: Yu-huh, remind me to call you. I got an interview at Edinburgh BTW.**

**ScarlettScribble****: Huh, you read my stuff, who knew? Ultimate frosties! Hi, waves welcome to the insanity that is my writing. It's not really a matter of choice the updating of the quickness really, more like I'll be hunted down and lynched if I don't…but in a loveable way I suppose. Mostly it's because the characters don't shut up until they're on paper/file/whatever. **

**Yeah, now I sound like a complete psycho.**

**gabiroba****: Hum, maybe not actual beatings…perhaps a sanctimonious moral victory. **

**Scuddyrific****: hmm, no more need for House to pay for hookers…oops, did I just give something away?**

**Gracesangel****: Yeah…Cuddles loves him really, deep, deep, deep down at least. Heh, I almost feel sorry for Strom poor little plot tool that he is. **

**Anyway, read and review again coz if you demand the Huddy luvvin then I demand reviews. Now, without further ado, I give you; chapter 20!**

**Chapter 20: Fixing It**

'Uuumm…' Lisa trailed off, not quite sure how to start her explanation.

'Dr House,' Strom stood slowly, his hand on his chest as if to show how much of an honest misunderstanding this was.

'Shut up and sit down if you want to leave this place alive.' House snapped and turned his attention back to Lisa. 'Well?'

'A potential donor, Mr Strom, taking me out to finish our appointment since I missed our earlier one today.' Lisa stated flatly terribly aware of how hot his hand was on the small of her back, he had slid his fingers under the material of her shirt and was rubbing the pad of his thumb in the small of her back in distracting little circles.

'Hmm.' House grunted and continued to watch Strom who had sat hurriedly and was doing a rather accurate impression of a rabbit that had just landed on a wolf's nose and was staring at a set of inch long fangs. House's hand tightened on his cane and he pulled Lisa closer to himself.

'We missed the appointment because of our family…troubles.' Lisa was still explaining. She looked up at him and tried to reverse the situation. How would she have felt if House had gone off to dinner with someone ten years her junior? 'I should have called and explained but I couldn't get a hold of you.'

His head swivelled and he looked down at her slightly incredulously.

'Sorry.' She finished on a rush and was gratified to see a grin spread across his face. He studied her for a long moment.

'Well, I think sitting and listening to this idiot for the last half an hour has been punishment enough.' He relented finally and she frowned slightly at him.

'I was sitting at the bar.' He gestured with an elbow at the huge polished wood bar on the other side of the room. 'Poor you, bored out of your skull.' He lamented with a smirk and grinned smugly down at Strom, who was beginning to look slightly more than uncomfortable with the stares they were garnering. 'You see, Lisa actually likes to contribute to any conversation she happens to be listening to. Sometimes not very much; "Harder, faster deeper" that kind of thing, but still, she does contribute.' House straightened as Lisa's cheeks flamed. 'Now, if you'll excuse us,' House straightened and grinned down at her as he ushered her towards the door with a firmly directing arm. 'She's got kids to tuck in and I've got her to tuck in.' He bobbed his eyebrows at Strom and then pushed Lisa out of the restaurant with a low chuckle.

She turned to him and punched him in the ribs as hard and as discreetly as she could. He grunted in pain. 'You cretin! I apologised and you embarrass me like that anyway?!'

'Oh, you deserved it.' He smirked and tossed the card to the valet, who promptly ran to fetch his car for them.

'I did not deserve to be publicly humiliated!' She slapped his shoulder and he took the blow easily, dropping his shoulder and tugging her wrist as he snagged it so that she fell against his chest. Her breath caught in her throat. The corvette purred to a halt next to them and the youth in his uniform jumped out and handed the keys to House as he rubbed an imaginary smudge of the bonnet. House pulled his attention away from Lisa with difficulty. He ushered her into the car and then lowered himself into the driver's seat. The moment had passed, but he was confidant that he could get it back again.

'Where are we going?' Lisa asked as she buckled herself in.

'Home, we need to talk.'

Her head whipped up and she stared at him. 'About what?'

He shrugged. 'Stuff.' The engine roared as they squealed out of the car lot and onto the road, heading for home.

Stuff indeed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'Aunty Carmen?'

'Yes, munchkin?' Carmen answered smoothly as she arched a brow at the tool that she had just discovered in the kitchen drawer. It looked sort of like an eyelash curler on steroids. She didn't even want to think about what Margo might use it for. She hurriedly shoved it back in and snapped the drawer shut before turning back to Niki.

'When will mamma and daddy be back?' He asked as he sipped his chocolate milk through his straw.

Carmen reached out and he slid his hand trustingly into hers before she lead him back towards the living room. Benicio sat next to Tonio and they were watching the ice hockey with interest, shouting advice to the players and trying not to spill too much beer and/or chocolate milk all over the couch as they jumped up and down and cheered. 'I don't know, but it better be soon.' Carmen murmured in answer as she frowned at the way Benicio was throwing Tonio up on his shoulders and doing a victory lap around the coffee table every time their team scored. 'Is that really necessary?' She asked pointedly of the largest child in the room.

Ben looked over at her and deposited Tonio neatly back on the floor. He considered her question a moment and ruffled his dark brown curling hair with one strong hand. 'Yes.' He decided eventually and smirked at her scowl. 'Oh stop being so English.' He scolded her lightly. 'Come here and I'll explain it to you.' He held out his hand and Carmen folded her arms across her chest. Okay, so occasionally, the macho thing was cute, but it was fast wearing thin. Carmen wasn't used to her men being so…male.

'I am well aware of the rules of ice hockey. Number thirty two is Vin "Vanilla" Black, I went out with him a few times when he signed that deal with Addidas and had to tour England.' Carmen waved a dismissive hand at the television. 'I was referring to your hooliganism.' She said coolly and spun on one heel to go back to the kitchen.

Benicio, having abruptly lost interest in ice hockey and a certain player definitely, looked down at his nephews. 'Hooliganism?' They all said together and Benicio scowled. He'd just about had enough of this latest game. Time to take things firmly in hand, he thought. With strict instructions for the twins to watch every detail of the game and give him a full blow by blow account when he returned, he strode after Carmen and nearly bowled his mother over as she exited the kitchen.

'Mom!' He caught her gently to prevent her hurting herself on the bounce back.

'Watch where you're going, Benicio.' She ordered tiredly and jerked a thumb over her shoulder. 'She's out in the garden, watch out for the pond, I don't think the fish can handle any more gatecrashers.' She smirked and ambled through to take over watching the twins.

Benicio strode out into the garden and found Carmen hugging herself against the chill fall night. He shrugged off his shirt and draped it over her shoulders. She shot him a look over her shoulder.

'What?' He demanded.

'I don't need constant looking after. I've managed this long on my own.'

He noticed she didn't remove the shirt and tried not to grin at the way her eyes caught on the breadth of his shoulders and the way he filled out the black tank top he was wearing over his work boots and jeans. There were many things he could say to that last statement but, instead he settled on something a little less inflammatory.

'It makes me feel better.'

'Makes you feel like a man.' The tilt to her voice was definitely intended to be insulting, but somehow the vaguely throaty quality she lent it ruined the sting.

Benicio laughed.

She whirled on him. 'What?'

'You.' He told her. 'That's what this is all about, isn't it?' He explained when she just frowned at him. 'You can't stand the fact that you've finally met a guy that's not going to do as he's told. I'm not going to sit meekly by and let someone insult you, I'll fight for you, I'll fight with you and I'll damn well come and go from your bed whenever I so choose.' He smirked down at her and her jaw hardened, though he could see the flush high on her cheekbones.

'How incredibly presumptuous of you to think that I want you anywhere near my bed.' The haughty English accent was back in full bloom and incredibly upper class as she shot him down, or so she thought.

'Well, the car at least, then.' He said to her back as she turned away from him. She twisted back around again and glowered at him. 'Yeah, I didn't hear you complain as you were unbuckling my belt,' he took a step towards her and she backed away. He kept going until her back met the beam of oak that supported the honeysuckle laden trellis over their heads. She had nowhere to go and he was so close that his chest filled her vision. 'Or when you pushed your hands down my pants and wrapped your fingers around my big hard cock. Or even when my tongue was wrapped around your nipple.' He whispered in her ear and the shirt dropped from her shoulders as the rumble of his voice was enough to have her arching against him.

She looked bereft in the golden light spilling from the kitchen window as he pulled half a step away from her. 'But you've got to understand, Carmen. I don't take half measures. If I have you then I'm going to take all of you. You'll be mine and I'll sleep in your bed, invade your space, expect you to turn up on an actual date with me, want to talk about things with you and, most of all, I'll have your trust as well.' His green gaze searched hers and he begged her with his eyes to give him that much at least. 'If you don't want that, if you want to go back to your timid little disposable fuck-toys then I suppose that's your choice, but I do love you and I do want you, no matter what's in your past.' He stroked her face as she watched him like a frightened rabbit. 'It's only your future I'm interested in. So, what do you say?' He stepped away from her and spread his arms slightly as he bared all of him to her.

This was it. He was laying it all out for her. All she had to do was reach out and grab hold. He watched her look at him, still frightened and still desperately not wanting to be forced to trust him. She bit her lip and was still. She didn't step towards him and she couldn't step back. She was completely frozen.

Benicio let a gust of air leave his chest and seemed to deflate as he let his arms slap back against his sides. 'Oh well, I guess you…feel differently.' He seemed more desperately sad than anything else and Carmen tilted her head at him as he turned from her and moved to back inside.

'Benicio.' She spoke softly and he turned to her. He grunted as she flew into his arms, her legs wrapping around his hips and her arms around his neck. She grinned against his mouth and kissed him soundly. 'Half measures, huh? From what I could feel earlier, there'll be none of that in this relationship.'

'Relationship?' Benicio asked, hardly daring to believe.

'Uh-huh.' Carmen said between snatched kisses to his lips. 'I'm thirty eight, apparently it's time I had one.'

Benicio chuckled as he wrapped his arms more securely about his woman and held her close. 'I'm glad it's with me.' He told her and she smiled down at him.

'Me too.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'What are we doing here?' Lisa asked as she swung herself out of the car and gestured towards the low slung building that they had bought for the insane sum of fifty dollars.

'I said we were going home and here we are.' Greg smirked at her as he jangled the key in the lock and swung the door open. He strode inside and snapped on the light. The cavernous main living chamber was flooded with lights that seemed to drive all shadows from the room as the cream walls and thick carpet just reflected light back.

'At least…it will be home if we ever sort this out between us.' He gestured between them as he shook out a vicodin and swallowed it dry. She turned away from the action, she hated to see him swallow those things dry. Her eyes trailed around the room, taking in the stained glass windows that were so woefully inadequate in the dark.

'Thing?' She questioned absently as it really hit her. This was where she was going to be living. With her family. With the boys and with Greg and no buffer of her mother nor Randy to come between them. She would have to live here with him for…she didn't know how long.

'Yeah, I realised something today.' He told her conversationally as he strode about the room, leaning heavily on his cane.

'What's that?' She finally asked him.

'I don't want to turn into my dad. I don't want my kids to hate me…I don't want you to hate me.'

'I don't hate you, Greg, I've never hated you.' She sighed and planted her hands on her hips. 'No matter how much I might want to.'

'Anyway, I just wanted to say…I forgive you.' He looked over at her as he spoke and saw her still, her hand trailing over the fireplace and her spine going rigid as his words reached her ears. She turned to him with a slow deliberation.

'What?'

He shrugged. 'I forgive you for not telling me about the twins. I didn't realise until today how much I was still holding on to it and…I understand now. I forgive you for keeping them secret.'

She stared at him a long moment. 'Really?' Her voice was a hoarse whisper.

He nodded, feeling as if some massive weight had been lifted from his shoulders as he watched her. 'Really.'

She was still a moment longer and then she moved. She strode towards him, an odd look on her face and, for a moment, he thought she was going to slap him but instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and dragged his mouth down against hers. He grunted in surprise and his cane thumped softly to the carpet as she pushed his jacket insistently over his shoulders and down his arms.

'Lisa, is this…?' He didn't even know what he was asking but thankfully she did.

'No, Greg, this isn't guilt, payment or remorse.' Her lips moved against his as her hands slid under his sweater and up over his chest. He hissed between his teeth as she scraped her nails over the skin there. 'This is need.' She said as she whipped the sweater up and off and moved to unsnap his slacks. 'I need you, right now.'

'Why?' He murmured against her lips, his body screaming at his brain just to shut up, stop thinking and enjoy the ride.

'Because I need to show you.' She gasped as his lips found the corner of her neck and he bit her softly there in a way that made her knees buckle. He caught her in one strong arm as his free hand worked at pulling her shirt away.

'Show me what?'

'Show you what I can't tell you.' She said against his mouth, her fingers spearing into his hair as they tumbled to the floor, Her shirt twisted and ripped in his hand and he unzipped her skirt, pulling it away from her long legs as she shoved his slacks down and away. Her legs wrapped around his hips, her hands gripped his shoulders as she rubbed every available inch of her skin against his and held him so close that it was like she wanted to share his skin.

Greg hissed as her hands slid down over his sides as he arched over her on strong arms, her fingers dancing down to wrap around his hard straining length. He groaned as he rested his forehead against hers and then kissed her hard on the mouth, her lips parting readily for his tongue as he swept it inside the hot flavour of her mouth.

'I've missed you.' She whispered against his mouth.

'We've barely been apart.' He told her and slipped a hand under her back so that she arched to him.

'I still missed you.' She insisted and slid her leg up over his hip, pulling him harder towards her.

'So did I.' He admitted on a daft smile and kissed her hard. 'I need you.' He gripped her hips as he trailed his mouth down her body, swirling his tongue over her skin and lapping her taste all strawberries and cream and woman. 'How much do you need me?' He didn't know why he was suddenly demanding to know, a small voice told him that it was too much and too soon but a larger part of him demanded answer, he had to know.

Her hands slid up his sides, stroking over the lean lines of his frame behind his shoulders and into his hair. Her eyes met his and she decided a little honesty from her might not hurt. 'Like air. I need you like I need air.' She answered and, for a moment at least, they understood each other perfectly. Her legs cinched tight around his hips, like she never wanted to let him go.

His mouth met hers once more as he flexed his hips and stroked inside her. She cried out against his lips, her hips bucking back against his as he steadied her with stroking hands. She whimpered as he moved inside her, hard and fast and so deliciously right as he took what was his. What she was freely giving to him, not because she had to, but because she wanted to.

It didn't matter that they weren't on a bed. It didn't matter that they'd never again be able to look at a cream carpet without remembering this night. It didn't matter that his leg hurt or that she was going to have a serious case of rug-burn on her back. It didn't matter that they still hadn't told each other everything.

It was enough that they knew they mattered to each other.

His teeth scraped her skin, her nails scored his back. He kissed her hard and she gripped his hair to anchor his mouth there. They didn't just come together, they crashed together. With the force of everything that they had been feeling; hurt, anger, confusion and stubborn pride all swirled together in a haze of lust that somehow acted as a balm and bound them together again.

'Mmm…_Greg!'_ She groaned against him as he used his whole body to love her. He felt so good, so _right,_ deep inside her. She trembled beneath him, her hands shaking as she held his face between her palms and met his flashing blue eyes with her turbulent sea green gaze.

She loved him.

She could feel it in her chest. A feeling so large and so powerful that it seemed to be taking up more than its fair share of space, filling up where her lungs should be able to breathe and where her heart should be able to beat. Coursing through her blood instead of oxygen and spinning through her head like some kind of mad narcotic that had her reeling in his arms.

She loved him.

She knew it, he probably knew it, and though they had taken vital steps towards each other tonight, she couldn't bring herself to say it. She didn't know what stopped her, but she just couldn't.

She was saved from cursing herself for her inability to trust him completely by the climax that caught her unawares. She threw her head back and screamed for him as colours and sounds exploded inside her. Her back arched and she thought she might die of pleasure overload as he roared and buried his face in her hair, shivering over her as he joined her in release. They shuddered together, feeling exactly the same.

Just not quite brave enough to tell each other yet.


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, this chapter pretty much focuses on Carmen/Benicio and just plain Carmen. Though Cuddy, House and the twins are in it and a new character (woo!) it's not very Huddy at all. **

**I'm not doing this to be annoying but the sub-plot is in danger of fizzling out so here I am to help it along a bitty. **

**More Huddy in the next chapter and an explanation, perhaps, of what's going to be coming for Carmen and Ben. **

**BTW has anybody read 'Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too' by the one and only Wicked Thespian, coz if you haven't you simply MUST. It's absotively fabuloso! **

**C'est magnifique! mwah air kisses. **

**Go read it. Right now. Well, not right now, because you want to read this first, right? But once you've finished this, go and read that. **

**Read and review because I haven't updated in a while. **

**Chapter 21: Maternal Instinct**

"Okay, I got a box here, where do you want it?"

"Benicio, we all have boxes. One usually uses them to hold items when one moves house." Carmen pointed out dryly as she stood inspecting her nails and holding a lamp.

"You don't have a box." Ben pointed out as he shifted the massive cardboard container in his brawny arms and arched a brow at her.

"What? Me? Do heavy lifting?" Carmen looked vaguely surprised behind her large designer sunglasses. "That's what you're for darling." She patted his shoulder affectionately and smirked at him.

He scowled. "I thought we were having one of those grown up relationships that Lisa's always talking about."

"We are. Which is why we're sleeping together, remember?"

"Children!" Lisa cut in before it got really out of hand. If she had thought her friend and her brother couldn't get any worse then she had been so wrong it wasn't even funny. "Box twenty three goes in the kitchen, Benicio, and that lamp goes in the sitting room, Carmen." Lisa cut in smoothly and directed her unwilling helpers in opposite directions.

"You sorted out and numbered what's in each box?" Ben asked as he hefted his load towards the kitchen.

"Yes." Lisa answered with a slight frown on her face. Why wouldn't she do that?

"Most people just throw it all together and unpack as they go." Carmen informed her as she twirled the lamp's cable around her fingers. She held it up to the light. "Is this Tiffany?"

"Yes, and most people end up drinking coffee out of flower vases their first night in a new house."

"This is why I drink wine, no cups, no muss, no fuss." Carmen grinned and set the lamp down on top of boxes one through nine.

"No wine!" Echoed through from the kitchen and Carmen rolled her eyes as she pushed her glasses up over her forehead to tangle in her perfectly curled red-blonde hair. She thought she was looking particularly good today and didn't want to spoil the effect by perspiring.

"You had to tell him the allergic reaction was because of the wine, didn't you?" She accused Lisa and her doctor friend shrugged.

"It was."

"As far as you know." Carmen huffed and dropped down onto the brand new forest green leather corner sofa as the delivery men set it down. All three of the men eyed her appreciatively and she smiled absently at them and watched with vague interest as they all filed out again. There was just something about a man in dirty overalls…she hadn't realised that she had voiced that last thought aloud until a shadow with a distinctly ominous tone fell over her. She sat back and craned her head back to see Benicio standing over her with his arms folded over the expanse of his chest and a thunderous look on his face.

"Hey, beautiful, didn't see you there." She said cheerfully and his scowl deepened.

"Evidently." He gruffed at her and she snorted.

"Go and get another box and work out all that testosterone." She reached up and patted his elbow and sighed when his expression didn't change. "Benicio, I'm just looking, it's a purely aesthetic pleasure, go and ask your sister, she'll tell you all about it."

"Lisa doesn't ogle men." Benicio affirmed and Carmen burst out laughing, sobering only when she realised that Benicio was deadly serious.

"Are you blind? You _must_ have seen the steam between her and Greg." Carmen was beginning to get a kink in her neck from looking up at him like this but she shifted her weight and spread her arms over the back of the couch as she continued to watch him.

"I…" Benicio flushed and Carmen thought it was absolutely adorable, her prude boyfriend with the in-closet dominant streak never failed to entertain her.

"Can you two stop being a couple for a few minutes and actually help?" Lisa asked as she clattered down the ramp and back into the kitchen at the other end of the house.

"I put up with the dreamy looks you give my brother I think a little leniency for myself wouldn't be out of the question." Carmen sniffed but hoisted herself up from the sofa anyway.

"I do not give 'dreamy looks' to…" Lisa trailed off as Carmen laughed long and loud at that one.

"Don't do that, honey, denial doesn't look good on you. Now, show me the master bedroom, I must see this stained glass window." Carmen snagged her friend's hand and dragged her back the way she'd come. "Benicio, be nice to the delivery men." She sing-songed over her shoulder to her lover and he grunted. She supposed she would have to take that as a yes.

Carmen turned back to Lisa with a slight frown. "Where is Greg anyway?"

"Keeping the twins occupied while I get the house sorted." Lisa said as she examined her list again.

"Well, I definitely think he got the better half of that deal." Carmen muttered and shoved the massive double doors open and 'oohed' at the cavernous master bedroom.

"He picked them up from school today. He wants to spend some time with them." Lisa said absently as she flipped to the next page of her list, she stilled when she realised Carmen was staring at her. "What?"

"Wow, there was no guilt when you said that. What a novel concept." Carmen tilted her head on a grin and Lisa had the sudden urge to wipe it from her face.

"So, when are you and Ben moving in together?" Lisa asked innocently as she propped a hand on her hip.

"I…we…did I say we were moving in together?!" There was a very real note of panic in the English woman's voice and Lisa pressed her lips together to keep from laughing.

"No, but it's fairly obvious he wants to. Do you?" Lisa asked as she sank down on her new – huge – sleigh bed and bounced on the mattress to test it briefly.

"Do I what?" Carmen hedged as she pretended an inordinate interest in the stained glass rendition of Eros in the high arched window that took up the majority of the eastern wall of the bedroom.

"Want to move in with my brother." Lisa clarified ruthlessly and folded her arms over her chest and pretended a glare.

"You know, it's a lot more intimidating when Benicio does it." Carmen noted but avoided looking at the expression anyway. Lisa arched a brow. "I don't know!" Carmen spread her arms in a silent plea for reprieve. She didn't get it.

"Sure you do, now siddown and confront your feelings like a big girl." Lisa patted the bare mattress beside her and grinned at Carmen. "Denial doesn't look good on you."

Carmen sat on a huff. "Meanie."

"I'm the devil." Lisa nodded in agreement and Carmen chuckled.

"I figured the devil would have been taller."

"You're stalling." Lisa pointed out.

"You're letting me." Carmen shrugged.

"Ugh." Lisa snorted in disgust. "You're so like him it's almost disgusting, you know that?"

"Who? Greg?"

"Being an ass must be a genetic thing."

"They just haven't found the gene for it yet." Carmen said on a grimace as she rubbed at her stomach.

"You alright? What's wrong?" Lisa leaped to her feet prepared for anything as Carmen hung forward and let her hair spill down between her knees as she rested her forehead against them.

"I'm fine. Yeesh, for a bunch of doctors you sure are panicky about health issues." Carmen's reply was slightly muffled by the leather of her trousers. She was silent a beat as she tried to breathe through the sudden wave of nausea that assailed her. "Lisa?"

"Yeah?" Lisa was rubbing a soothing hand over Carmen's back as she sat next to her.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"The en suite's just through that door." Lisa pointed automatically and didn't really think about what this question might entail.

"Oh, good."

Lisa jumped back as Carmen suddenly jack knifed into a standing position, leaped over boxes number thirty two and three and bounded into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Lisa shut her eyes and winced as she heard her friend being violently ill on the other side of the door. Without a further thought she rose to her feet stalked out into the hallway and went to find her brother.

"Fine my ass." She muttered darkly to herself.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Hey daddy." Tonio said casually as he sat in his father's office. They had been here for just about an hour after school when House had gotten a call to his case. They had been told to stay in the office while he harassed the patient's family for information and they had obeyed…for the most part.

House's sharp blue gaze fell on the third small boy in the room. He sat between Tonio and Niki, watching his sons with interest as they flipped another record onto the player. Niki held his tongue between his teeth in concentration as he placed the record and then the needle correctly. Tonio took the just listened to record and pushed it back into the sleeve carefully.

"Who's this?"

"Ram, he's our friend." Niki answered absently as he set the record to 'play'.

House's brows rose. "Where did Ram come from?"

"We found him when we went to the vending machines." Tonio said carefully.

"I thought I told you to stay here and wait for me?" House frowned slightly.

"Well, we were hungry and you gave us money." Tonio pointed out, squarely placing the blame on House's own shoulders.

House sighed, they were definitely his kids.

"Hey, Ram, I dub you Sprog 3." House said absently and wound his way past the trio of boys to flop down onto his seat. He stilled slightly as Ram's silver eyes grew wide at his approach, the red haired boy scooted back faster than House would have imagined possible until his slim back slapped against the wall. He stared at House, clearly terrified and then shot a nervous glance at his cane before looking back up at House's face as the older man towered over him. He swallowed hard and his fists clenched until his little knuckles whitened and braced himself as if preparing for a blow.

House tilted his jaw as he moved slowly to his seat and sat. he beckoned to Niki as Tonio yanked his school book out of his bag and opened it on his lap, chatting animatedly to the still mute Ram and showing him the pictures and words in the encyclopaedia that he had 'borrowed' from his class. Niki ambled over to his father and smiled as he tossed his hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah, daddy?"

"Where exactly did you find Ram?" Greg asked quietly and Niki heard the tone that meant he definitely shouldn't lie when he answered. His daddy was more relaxed than his mamma about the rules but he didn't like being lied to some times.

"We were down in the clinic and he was all alone with this strange lady, she wasn't very nice, so we asked him if he wanted to come up here with us."

House shut his eyes and sighed. His son's had kidnapped a kid. Great. He rubbed at his eyes. "Was the lady his mom?" He asked Niki.

Niki shook his head vehemently. "No. She was a…soshal worker."

House shot a glance at Ram. Took in the wild over long hair, the frightened look in his eyes and the way he hugged his knees against his thin chest. His clothes were grubby and ill kempt and he looked almost feral at times when there was a sharp sound that startled him.

"Right, we're going to have to go and find this social worker. You shouldn't have taken Ram away from her." He admonished Niki lightly, but he didn't see that any real harm had been done. Worst case scenario, an obviously traumatised kid got to spend some time with two friendly boys his own age. He was pretty sure he could smooth things over if he turned on the charm.

He looked up as the door swung open. "Hey, brother." Carmen said cheerfully and stooped to hug the twins as they ran to greet her. "Hey guys!" She kissed cheeks and tickled ribs but stilled when her eyes fell on the third little boy in the room. He peered out from behind the cabinet at her and looked as if he wanted to join the twins but was wary of the strange woman.

"Another child? Greg, darling, I think you should talk to Lisa before adopting." Carmen said as she straightened and shot a wry look at her brother.

House rolled his eyes. "Carmen, meet Ram."

"Ram?" Carmen frowned at the odd name. She looked down as Tonio insistently tugged at her hand.

"It's the only word he says." He whispered to her and the smile slipped a notch from her lips.

"Oh." She said and looked a little more kindly on the tattered boy. "Hello, Ram, you going to come and get a hug too?" She gestured to the twins. "You get two and the third one's free." She smiled broadly at him and was gratified when a small hesitant grin pulled at his lips. The twins sauntered back into the room and dropped down to pick up their school books as Ram hesitantly stood and gripped the edge of the cabinet behind which he hid. He bit his lip and Carmen waited patiently, not moving but keeping her smile in place. Suddenly he broke and ran towards her, throwing himself into her arms. Carmen caught him easily and gathered him up. He was skin and bones. He wrapped his arms tightly around her neck and held on as he buried his dirty little face in her hair and smelled clean for the first time in a long time.

"How'd you do that?" Greg asked as he stood and limped towards his sister.

Carmen shushed Ram as he trembled at the sound of Greg's voice. She rubbed her hand soothingly over his back and was able to count the ribs poking through his skin. He was almost dangerously malnourished. "Orphans recognise orphans." Was all she said and House wisely left it at that before going on to explain exactly how Tonio and Niki had come across the young Ram.

The twins watched with interest but were careful not to stare as they took in the sight of their aunt, for once, acting like a mother.

"I was just going to take him back downstairs and try and find that social worker woman." Greg explained and Carmen shook her head.

"He wouldn't have gone with you." She said quietly and rested her cheek against Ram's tousled dirty hair. She didn't seem to care that he was getting dirt all over her clean designer clothes or mussing her hair that she had so carefully styled that day. "He's frightened of you."

"I got that impression when he scooted back from me when I looked at him sideways." House said a little wryly but there was steel in his tone. There were a few things that he couldn't forgive; guys that hit women, idiots and people that abused kids. "He thought I was going to hit him with my cane. I'm sure of it." House tilted his head as he watched Carmen soothe the terrified little boy. "Will you take him down?"

He expected her to protest. To say that she wasn't suited to that kind of task and that he should find someone with a maternal bone in her body to take care of the kid. She said none of those things.

"Alright." She rocked Ram gently back and forth, it took little effort to hold up his light frame.

House frowned as something occurred to him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were helping Lisa move things?"

"I was, but I was sick so I ducked out before they both got all worrisome on me." Carmen answered absently as she hummed softly to Ram. The boy had gone slack in her arms, he had fallen asleep. He must have been exhausted.

"You were sick?"

"I'm fine." She said quickly and sighed when he looked at her sharply. "Must have been something I ate." She shrugged.

"You sure?"

She nodded assertively. "I'm sure." She was quiet a beat further. "Your woman wants you home by the way."

He grinned at that. "Doesn't she always?"

"Stop right there or you'll have me hurling again."

"I didn't know the English could hurl." He teased her and she flipped him two fingers.

"Only on this side of the Atlantic." She turned for the door. "I'm going now, I'll see you later." She waved and disappeared out the door.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"There you are! I wondered where he'd wandered off to." The social worker gushed as she saw the small boy in Carmen's arms.

"You're responsible for this child?" Carmen's voice was cold enough to stop the woman in her tracks. Her smile frozen on her face as her eyes darted to the livid laser blue eyes of Carmen House.

"Yes, I've been looking everywhere for him."

"You couldn't have looked very far. He was on the third floor. Are you in the habit of turning your back on your charges and letting all sorts happen to them?" Carmen's tone was accusatory. She had been on the receiving end of the blind eye once too often as a child and wouldn't let it happen to another if she could help it.

The woman straightened and a frown settled over her aged features. "I don't know who you think you are but…"

"But nothing, this child has already been neglected to the point of cruelty and you're supposed to be the one helping him, not leaving him so that he can just 'wander off'." Carmen snapped. She softened her voice as Ram jerked awake in her arms and stiffened upon seeing the social worker standing not three feet away from him. He held on tighter to Carmen, his rescuer, and didn't plan on letting go anytime soon. Carmen held him more securely and shifted him against her hip as she glared at the woman. She didn't plan on letting him go any time soon either.

"You don't know anything about how overworked…"

A glare the likes of which had reduced hardened criminals to tears settled itself over Carmen's features. Those sitting in the clinic waiting room that hadn't been watching the interesting drama unfolding before them now took a keen interest. They could practically smell the ozone in the air.

"_Overworked_?" Carmen's British accent lent a sarcasm and contempt to the single word that an American just couldn't duplicate. "He's a child, not a file of paper you can just shuffle away at the end of the day. Woman, you had better get your superior on the phone right now, because this child isn't going anywhere with you." Carmen took a threatening step and the social worker backed off and blinked rapidly for her cell phone, she didn't get paid enough for this.

Within ten minutes of having the cell phone handed to her, Carmen had reduced the superior social worker to a quivering, stammering wreck and secured Ram in her custody for the time being. He would go home with her tonight and be safely out of the clutches of social services for the mean time. She had no intention of letting him go back there either.

Sometimes it was good to be a lawyer.


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, this may feel a bit slap dash but…meh. I'm knackered and haven't been writing because of art interview (argh!) but now it's over and I've been up for about sixteen hours now on about four hours sleep so…heh! **

**Listening to 'Panic at the Disco' and the fabuloso 'Caricature of Intimacy'. **

**WOOT! **

**AND, BTW, best line of House MD season three has GOT to be: **

'**the artist formerly known as Gimp'. **

**I rolled about on the floor laughing at that one. **

**On the other hand, I understand that peeps weren't able to access chapter sixteen on 'Temporary Insanity' and then I couldn't get at the reviews. Is that still a problem and do I have to go and beg…someone to fix it for me or can y'all get onto chappie sixteen now? **

**Lemme know, coz my review replier thing is broke too. **

**Anyway, read and review, you know the drill. **

**Chapter 22: Settling In**

Ben shut the front door to his red brick home with a soft click and shouldered the large sports bag more securely over his bag. He whistled quietly to himself and strode through the house, wondering idly where Carmen was. She had called earlier and asked Lisa to pack a bag for her and get Ben to bring it over.

He could hear laughter upstairs so he bounded up the maple framed staircase and onto the second floor.

"You little monster, I'm soaked. Here's a towel, now get dried and then you can get into bed." Ben stilled as he heard Carmen's tone. She sounded much…softer than usual. She always had a silky voice, especially when she did that purring thing in his ear, but she sounded more caring now. Benicio didn't even have time to wonder who she was talking to as a small figure giggled and ran out of the bathroom, a towel low on the sharp bones of his hips.

The red haired boy careened to a halt and looked up at Ben with huge silver eyes. His lips were parted to reveal small white teeth and Benicio blinked in surprise.

"Who are you then?" He asked gently and was completely unprepared for the boy's reply.

He heaved in a deep breath and screamed.

Ben staggered back as if shoved there by the high pitched sound and dropped the sports bag with a clatter in the hallway. The boy continued to scream and then turned and ran back into the bathroom just as a worried Carmen reached the doorway. She crouched low and gathered the child up close hushing him with soothing words.

"Hey, it's alright. Look at me, Ram, that's it, look at me." She cupped Ram's face in her hands and held his eyes with her own. "You okay?"

Ram whimpered and that was his only reply as he wrapped skinny arms around Carmen's neck and held on tightly as she stood to face Benicio. His ears were still ringing and he was pretty sure that Carmen 'I don't have a maternal bone in me' House was standing opposite him with a child in her arms.

Ben gestured at the boy. "Care to explain, babe?"

"Benicio, this is Ram. Ram, this is Benicio. He's alright, he's not going to hurt you." Carmen was completely focused on the boy again. "This is Benicio's house, he's letting us stay here and…he's brought you some clothes. Haven't you, Benicio?" Carmen looked expectantly at him and then at the bag at his feet. Ben stooped and swung it up with a casual strength. Ram winced and Carmen rubbed his back, her jaw tightening at the shiver that coursed through her new charge.

"Is that what's in here?" He said as he watched her go into the spare room that she had previously occupied. Not much need anymore since she was very much sharing Benicio's bed now. He walked after her with the bag and stopped when Carmen set Ram down and then stopped him at the door with a warm hand on his chest.

"It's better if you don't come in." Carmen cast a look over her shoulder at Ram standing nervously by the massive bed prodding at the clean sheets like they were an alien occurrence. "He's frightened of you."

Ben frowned. "What did I do?"

"Nothing. He's frightened of all men. I think he was perhaps abused." Her tone was low and an undercurrent of rage laced through it as she thought back to the incompetent social worker. "I'm getting hold of the records before the week's out." She said and opened the bag to reveal pyjamas and a few sets of the twin's clothes that should fit Ram until Carmen could get him some new ones.

"Records? Abuse? Carmen, what the hell's going on?" Ben demanded, not liking being kept in the dark.

"Ben, wait down stairs and I'll explain once he's settled." She softened the command when she realised how it had come out. "Please, I just need ten minutes."

Ben looked in the room at the scared little boy and then back at the woman he loved. He reached up and stroked her face. "Alright, ten minutes." He agreed and didn't miss the way Ram tensed as he watched Benicio raise his hand towards Carmen's face. Ben ground his teeth, thirty seconds in the kid's presence and he already wanted to beat the hell out of whoever had hurt the little guy. He turned and walked down the hallway and down the stairs.

Carmen watched him go with a small smile and realised that she was ridiculously lucky to have him. She shook herself from the thought and then turned back to Ram with a bright smile. It faltered when she saw that Ram was holding onto his scruffy, dirty clothes and pulling them back on. "Honey, no, I've got clean sleep stuff for you now. You don't have to wear the dirty things anymore, okay?"

Ram stilled and looked a trifle suspiciously at the clean tee shirt and sleep pants that she held out to him. He took them slowly, as if expecting a blow or a reprimand at any moment and Carmen just sighed as she gathered up his dirty things and decided then and there to throw them out.

What the hell kind of parents had this beautiful little boy had to make him so afraid of a friendly face?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"You get cheese on this couch and the both of you have had it." Lisa warned as she handed plates over to the boys as they sprawled on the leather couch. They grinned at her in an extremely Greg way and nodded.

"Yes, mamma." They chimed together.

She rolled her eyes as she turned and went back to the kitchen. The third male of the house sat by the granite topped breakfast bar and thumped his cane absently up and down on the slate tiled floor as he watched her every move. She was long past being unnerved by the intense scrutiny that he subjected her to on a daily basis…she just wasn't really used to the look of lust that glinted in his eyes and kicked at his lips.

"How come they get cheese burgers?" He asked her, but it was a distraction, he really wanted something else. She just didn't know what it was yet.

"Because they had a healthy lunch. _You_ had nachos and twinkies."

"But I _like _nachos and twinkies." He mock whined and shifted only slightly so he could continue to watch her as she rounded the worktop and start on their dinner. "What are you going to make me eat?" He asked as if this were some horrific punishment that she had thought up just to make him suffer.

"Grilled sea bass, home-cut potato wedges and Parma ham wrapped asparagus." She rattled off as she peered into her fantastic new oven to check the progress of said same dinner and then straightened to find her still watching her. "What?" She asked automatically and immediately wondered if she might regret the answer that he would come out with.

His eyes slid down over her in a blatant once over and then licked all the way back up her body to her face. By the time he was done, there was a slight flush to her cheeks and her heart rate had definitely picked up. She cleared her throat as he shrugged and answered casually. "Okay."

She frowned at that. She had been prepared for at least another fifteen minutes of whining about the food that he was going to eat anyway, followed by ridiculous bargaining on her part to get him to just taste the damn stuff. Her eyes narrowed at him. "Okay?"

He nodded slowly with a small smile. "Sure. The sooner we eat, the sooner I get my tour of the bedroom." She expected him to bob his eyebrows or smirk or do something else to brush it off as a leering joke. Instead, his voice was silky smooth and deadly serious.

"Bedroom?" She said a little dumbly and he nodded slowly. His smouldering gaze never leaving hers for an instant.

"Yeah. I haven't seen it yet. I want to know if the changes are…practical." He scrubbed his fingers over his rough jaw. He had shaved that morning and there was a definite shadow there. It was still odd for her to look at him without his trade mark scruff. It was a small concession for him to shave on a daily basis but, nevertheless, it still gave her a good feeling to know that he would do it for them. She grinned as a sudden urge seized her. She bent and switched off the oven, the food was nearly done and it would keep for a while longer in the heat. She leant over on the countertop, knowing exactly what the angle did to her cleavage, and smiled at him.

"How about we go and see right now?" Good God, was that her voice? She hadn't known she could do the purring thing.

He blinked and sat back a little, his cane thumping against the floor and stilling in his hand. "Right…now?"

She nodded slowly, giving him a few smouldering looks of her own. He should _not_ look that good in a grey suit and black shirt, but there it was. He looked over his shoulder at the twins, oblivious to their parents' conversation and engrossed in _Treasure Planet. _He turned back to her and gestured towards the huge plasma television home cinema system he'd insisted on buying. "How long has the film got to go?"

She cast a quick glance at the screen over two tousled dark heads. "About an hour."

"You're sure?"

She gave him an entirely different kind of look. "I've seen it as many times as they have. It has an hour to go."

He grinned at her. "Time enough then."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Explain now." Benicio said as soon as Carmen walked into the living room. She blinked at him and rubbed a hand through her hair.

"His name's Ram and…" She trailed off, gesturing with her manicured hands. She let her palms slap against her legs. "I couldn't leave him there with that…_woman_."

"Carmen, for those of us that don't have hormone subtitles." Ben said to her.

"Who's hormonal?!" She demanded hotly and then glared at him. "Why would _I_ be hormonal?"

He rubbed at his temples and then looked at her. She scowled back and crossed her arms over her chest. "You brought a child you don't know anything about into my house because you didn't like the woman that was looking after him. That's a hormonal decision, not a logical one."

"If you want us to leave, we will." She snapped at him and spun on her heel to leave. His warm hand on her arm stopped her. He turned her to him and frowned down at her like he was admonishing a small child.

"Stop being all maternal about this. I was explaining what I was saying. Not throwing you out. You need to actually trust me to like you, you know." He pulled her closer and she resisted only slightly before allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist. "Now, why did you _have_ to rescue him, oh so not maternal one?"

"I wasn't rescuing, I was…" She trailed off at the look he gave her. She turned her face away from him. "You should have seen this woman. She was wearing tweed with polka dots for god's sake!"

"Ah yes, because that is a capital offence." Benicio noted with a sage nod.

She slapped his shoulder lightly. "Jerk."

He shrugged. "Drama queen."

"He needs me, Benicio." She wrapped her arms up around his neck. "I need to help him, are you okay with that?"

He stroked his hands up her back. "I guess I can figure out a reason to keep you around."

"Just one?" She smirked and then it faltered and she staggered slightly. Her head suddenly reeling. Her knees buckled as she groaned.

"Carmen? You alright? Answer me!" Benicio demanded as she went completely slack in his arms.

"Stop shouting." She demanded. "I'm fine, I just can't seem to…balance anymore." She held her head between her palms as the room spun some more. "Oh, not a good feeling." She grumbled.

"You need a doctor, I'm calling Lisa." Benicio reached for the phone and her hand stopped him by snapping onto his wrist.

"No! Leave your poor sister alone, I'm just dizzy. I just need to eat something. That's all." Carmen told him and used him to lurch unsteadily to her feet. "Make me a sandwich and I'll be all better." She ruined the confidence of the assurance by stumbling as soon as she let go of his shoulder.

He caught her waist again and stared down at her. "You need to get a doctor. You were sick earlier…"

"Because of something I ate."

"And now you're having dizzy spells." He spoke over her.

"Because I threw up earlier and didn't eat anything else. Low blood sugar and a sandwich is the cure." She patted his shoulder and leant against him a little heavier than she had intended to. "It makes sense and don't you lecture me about going to the doctors. _I_ have at least been for regular check ups. When was the last time you saw someone in a white coat, hmm? Five years? Ten? Could it even be fourteen?" She snapped at him.

"That's totally different." He protested and steered her towards the couch in the living room. He pushed her down on the plush sofa and planted his hands on his hips. "I'm healthy. Pointedly _not_ barfing and staggering about because the room's spinning."

She glared at him and rested her chin on her hand as she tucked her long legs under herself. The room was still doing a little bit of a cabaret, but it wasn't so bad as to make her want to lie down any more. She pointed imperiously towards the kitchen. "Sandwich."

"I'm a sherpa now?" Ben demanded and planted his hands on his hips. A smile kicking at his lips even as he tried to look annoyed. It slipped when he saw the shadow crouched in the doorway. He straightened from looming over Carmen and just looked at Ram as he stared at him with big round silver eyes. "Hey, buddy, you not sleeping?"

Carmen turned slowly on the couch and let her arm rest over the back of it as she watched her new charge. Ram was staring at Benicio, but there was no terror in his gaze, just caution. "You want to sit and watch television?" She asked gently and the little boy edged into the room, nodding carefully. He had still yet to say a word to anyone. He and Benicio tracked each other's every move as he sidled around the wall until he could crawl over the side of the couch and over under Carmen's arm. Ram rested his head against her shoulder and scrutinised Benicio from under a fall of fiery orange hair.

Benicio refused to not speak to the boy. Ram would never get to like him if he ignored him. "I'm making sandwiches, you want one?"

Ram glanced at Benicio, as if unsure of why the man hadn't harmed him yet. Then looked up at Carmen. She smiled at him. "If you're hungry, you should eat." He looked back at Benicio and nodded carefully.

Benicio nodded and then turned to march into the kitchen. Making the sandwiches didn't take long and he sauntered back through to the living room to see that Looney Tunes had been selected and Bugs Bunny was making an appearance. He ignored the way Ram jumped when Ben sat on the other side of Carmen and wrapped his arm around her. Ram retreated to the other side of the couch and held onto Carmen's ankle as she rested her foot there. She passed the boy a sandwich and he ate, watching them instead of the television.

Ben sighed. This was going to take some getting used to.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The double doors to the master bedroom clattered open and slammed shut with the aid of one Prada clad foot. Lisa smirked against Greg's lips as she chuckled throatily against him. His hands were all over her. He had dropped his cane in favour of divesting her of her clothes as quickly as possible so she was now supporting him as he backed her hurriedly against their fabulous new sleigh bed. Huge, expansive, massive even, it dominated the entire room and was covered with natural coloured throws, Egyptian cotton sheets and faux fur.

It was pretty safe to say, though, that Greg wasn't paying a damn bit of attention to anything except for the woman in his arms.

They toppled onto the bed with a husky laugh from her and a chuckle from him. His jacket was shoved from his shoulders. He kicked his shoes off as he stole hurried hot kisses from her and whipped her crimson V neck over her head to reveal her enticing figure underneath. Her hands nimbly relieved him of his shirt and were concentrating on his belt and slacks when he managed to get her skirt off and began work on her underwear. It really was beyond him why people had to wear so many damn clothes.

Everything was kisses, strokes, nips and licks between them. Every inch of exposed skin had to be tasted. Every line of their bodies had to be traced with trembling fingers. Every sensitive spot had to be nipped and then soothed with a soft lap from a questing tongue. They drove each other merrily wild and squirmed against each other for being such horrific teases.

Finally, thankfully, they were both naked together on the massive, _sturdy, _bed. They lay together from mouth to ankle, kissing fiercely. She moaned and speared her fingers through his hair, arching to him with a mindless pleasure seeking flex of her spine. He braced himself on strong arm above her and rained kisses down on her heated skin even as her long legs wrapped around his hips and dragged him intolerably closer. He panted hot against her lips and their eyes met. He gave on wicked grin for her and then steadied her with on hand on her hip as he lunged deep inside her. She cried out and bit her lip a fraction of a second too late to stop the sound. She shook her head from side to side as she pressed her lips together and tried to bottle the storm raging between them. He felt _so _good!

He grinned at her desperate attempts to remain in control even as he gasped against the unparalleled feel of her body tight around his and scrabbled for his own control. He moved against her and had her whimpering, her nails bit his shoulders and streaked fire down his back as she thrashed and let out a small gasp before succeeding in quieting herself again. She came to herself as the burst of pleasure receded slightly and managed to retract her claws. She rested her palms against the warm wall of his chest and ran her tongue over her teeth in a sly grin as she looked up at him. He knew that look and resolved to kiss it right from her lips. She hummed as his tongue slid against hers in a familiar fiery dance. Her hands trailed down over his belly as she flexed her inner muscles around him. He jerked against her harder than he'd meant to as he swore, and had them both gasping. He braced his arm above her head and held her hip with the other, his head dropping and his teeth scoring the soft spot at her throat. She shivered at the sensation of his teeth there and then the rough feel of his jaw scraping her.

He powered against her and she mewled in helpless pleasure. "Greg…" Her voice was a desperate whisper and she didn't even know what she was asking for.

"Lisa." He answered her harshly against her ear and she could hear the satisfied grin in his voice as he drove them both higher towards the edge. She fisted her hand and pounded his shoulder as the wave broke over her and set her body afire from the inside out. She didn't know if she screamed or not, but she definitely didn't care as her lover shouted and followed her into the ocean of shivery sensations that she was immersed in. she felt him collapse heavily against her, as if from far away and sighed happily at how right it felt.

Greg panted for a moment's recovery and then levered his weight from her before she suffocated. He ran a finger over the curve of her cheek and the pout of her full lower lip. He loved her mouth, so soft, so generous, he grinned, so talented. He tried to pull away from her but she moaned and tightened her hold on him. He smirked, that was fine, he wasn't up to moving far anyway. He rolled to his side and pulled her over his chest so she sprawled half over him. He reached and pulled a sheet over them both.

Next thing he knew, there was a knock at the door. He lifted his head and scrubbed at his eyes, he must have dosed off. He looked over to the door in time to see Niki poke his head inside.

"Heya, daddy." He said brightly and trotted into the room without further invitation. Greg did a quick once over of them both to make sure modesty wand childhood innocence was preserved before smiling at his son.

"Film finished?"

Niki nodded and Lisa stirred and snapped her eyes open. She stiffened against his side but was only saved from moving, and dropping the sheet covering her, by the firm hand on her back. She sidled up onto her elbows and tried to look more awake than she felt.

"You guys tired?" Niki frowned at them both.

"Yeah, working very hard." Greg could go with tired.

"Oh…" Niki nodded and stood there a moment longer. Greg arched a brow at him. He knew him well enough by now to know, that look meant he had a question he wasn't sure about asking.

"What is it, Niki?" Lisa asked as she sidled around so that she was facing him with her back against Greg's chest. He draped his arm over her shoulders and fidgeted affectionately with his hair.

Niki bit his lip and worried in a gesture that was very like Lisa. Greg smirked at that. It slipped cleanly from his face at his son's next question.

"When are you two gonna get married?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Argh! I've been ready to update for, like, days but fanfiction wouldn't let me (dramatic swoon) so this is it finally up. **

**Read and enjoy it for the last time. **

**Chapter 23: Lie, Cheat, Steal and Then Let Yourself Get Caught**

'What do you mean married?' House blurted before he could stop himself.

Niki frowned. "How many different meanings are there for 'married'?"

Lisa snorted and covered the sound with a hand over her mouth as she turned it into a hasty cough. She couldn't help it. The expression on Greg's face was priceless. He looked so…dumbfounded. He turned and glared at her.

"Little help?" He asked her.

She shook her head with a deliberately innocent expression on her face. "Nope, you're doing fine on your own."

Niki, meanwhile, looked absolutely scandalised and planted his hands on his hips as he glared at his father. 'You mean you haven't even _asked_ yet, Daddy?

"I…well…what?" Greg sat up and scrubbed a hand through his already ruffled hair in complete confusion.

Niki spun on one heel, muttered something disparaging in Greek and then stormed from the room as only an eight year old can.

Lisa gave up completely and flopped onto her back howling with laughter. She couldn't count the number of times she had taken that exact pose and tone with Greg over the years and her son had just gone and done it with no prompting from herself…and Greg still looked absolutely clueless.

'It's not funny.' Greg looked down at her as she clutched her ribs and tried not to turn blue from lack of oxygen. She just laughed harder. She finally managed to regain some control and looked up at him as he leant over her. She giggled.

"Of course it is, you've just lost your sense of humour is all." She patted his cheek and stifled another gale of laughter before it could properly form. He caught her hand in his own and laced his fingers through hers, a thoughtful expression on his face.

Lisa's eyes widened as she realised exactly what he was about to do. She hurriedly sat up and sidled away from him with a desperate shimmy. Dropping the sheet when she realised she couldn't keep it on and get away from him and pulling on her clothes with hurried movements.

Greg leant up on his elbow and watched her button her shirt up hastily. "Where are you going?"

He saw her still and look up at him like it hadn't occurred to her that she needed a reason to scarper from him at the quickest opportunity. "Dinner!" She blurted when the convenient excuse presented itself. "It'll burn if it's left in the oven much longer." She smiled an over bright smile and then practically dashed from the room and along the hall to go downstairs. She ruffled her fingers anxiously through her mussed hair and puffed out a breath at the narrow escape. She trotted down the ramp to the ground floor, tucking her shirt into her pencil skirt as she went, and smiled broadly at the twins as they turned to see her pad into the kitchen.

Tonio popped his head up a little higher over the back of the couch with a winning smile pasted across his features. "Dessert?"

"What do you mean 'dessert'? You didn't finish your burger." She pointed out to him, knowing full well that he would have given most of the bun to Padfoot, the rapidly growing dog that appeared to be ninety nine percent legs and tail at the moment.

Tonio tilted his head. "But you have no proof of that." He pointed out and Lisa was suddenly and startlingly reminded of Greg. She glowered at him, but not really angry and the little brat knew it. He grinned a little wider, sensing he had his mother over a barrel. She levelled a warning finger at him. "Don't even try it, buster."

"You can have fruit salad."

Lisa whirled to see Greg standing right behind her.

"But daddy…" Tonio began and Greg shook his head.

"Hey, you got burgers and fries for dinner and I'm stuck with the healthy option. You can damn well have fruit for dessert." Greg pointed out and stole some asparagus off the trey in which it sizzled. He crunched it and grinned down at Lisa. "Fair, yes?"

She turned away and hauled the rest of dinner back out of the oven. "Yes." She agreed quietly, a little thrown at how easily he had handled that. He had always been a fast-learner and that apparently applied to parenting as well. Tonio huffed quietly and spun around to drop back onto the couch. They had picked another DVD and Niki was thoroughly engrossed in drawing his own versions of the characters as he ate his now half cold food as an afterthought. Lisa was pulled from any further musing of her son's habits as a warm long fingered hand splayed on her lower back and pushed warmth into her skin through the satiny material of her shirt. His voice was husky and warm in her ear as he bent to speak to her.

"You're running away again. What spooked you now?" He was so close that heat scorched her back from his body. She was both attracted and a little frightened at how tempting it was to just lean back into that hot strength.

"I wasn't running away, dinner was…"

"Not burnt in the slightest. You know what I think?" He asked her as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back against her body. She smothered a whimper at the glorious feel of him and the way her heart leapt at the contact.

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me." She murmured a little breathlessly. His lips trailed over the soft curve of her throat and nibbled where her neck met her shoulder. She shivered at his shameless abuse of her sensitive spot. She felt his grin against her skin.

"You're scared."

She stiffened at that. It was a little too close to the truth. "Of what?"

"Loving me."

She went completely still and then whirled in his arms to stare at him. "What?!"

"Oh, was I not supposed to know?" He asked a trifle amused and pulled her back into his arms again. He liked the way she felt there. She resisted the urge to gape at him. She eventually moved and slapped him on the shoulder with a thud. "Ow." He noted on a grimace.

"What makes you so sure of that?" She demanded, totally thrown and deciding to go on the offensive.

"You wouldn't put up with me if you didn't." He shrugged and toyed with the collar of her shirt and pulling it away from her body and peeking down the front. She slapped his hands away and tried to move away from him. "Ah, no." He pinned her against the counter and looked down into her eyes. "Tell me." He demanded shortly, not in the mood for games, if he was about to do what he was thinking about doing then he damn well had to be sure of her.

She folded her arms over her chest and glared at him. "You first." She said on a scowl and he chuckled at that.

"You're pissed, and it's adorable and I love you." He said it quickly and so casually that she almost missed it. Her eyes widened and then she just blinked at him for a moment. She was still for a long time and then a small tug kicked at the corner of her mouth as he watched her uncertainly. The tug turned into a grin and then the grin into a broad smile. She arched up and looped her arms around his neck.

"That's nice." She said innocently and he scowled at her.

"Tell me." He demanded again.

"Why would I do that?" She said, still smiling, they were toying with each other now and she had no idea that he was about to floor her.

"Because if you don't tell me you love me then I can't propose and put this pretty ring on your finger." He said casually and whipped the velvet box out of his pocket and flipped it open. Her mouth dropped open as she caught sight of the platinum mounted ice rink in the box. He tilted his head at her and said in a vaguely mocking tone. "You didn't think that Niki really cared that we were married, did you?"

Lisa's expression became scandalised and she whirled to see Tonio and Niki peering over the back of the couch at her with matching wicked grins on their faces. She spun back to Greg with a small glare of accusation settling over her features. "You manipulated me with my own children?"

He shrugged and nodded. "Yup. Lie cheat, steal, repeat until caught." He grinned down at her and slid the ring over her finger. It fit perfectly and she reeled internally even though he made sure her feet remained rooted to the floor. She wasn't running away from him anymore. His fingers linked through hers and he rubbed his thumb over her pulse at her wrist in a familiar caress. "So, am I caught now?" He put to her and saw her worry her lip between white teeth. He felt a momentary flash of uncertainty and then quashed it. She loved him, he knew it.

She eventually smiled again and her fingers gripped his. "I suppose someone had better keep a hold of you, you big lummox." She said in a falsely sullen tone and then met his lips in a quick kiss. "And love you as well, I suppose." She tried to make it sound negligent as it tumbled from her lips but he grinned right through it and she knew she'd failed.

That was okay.

"You have to marry me." He told her simply.

She nodded with a dejected sounding sigh that was so false it was almost laughable. "Yup."

"Glad we finally agree on something." He murmured against her mouth as he stole a steaming kiss from her. Her arms came up around his neck and she chuckled into his mouth as his fingers tickled over her belly.

"Are they going to do that all the time now that they're getting married?" Niki turned and asked Tonio as their parents became more firmly wrapped around each other.

Tonio tilted his head at this strange action of kissing. Grown ups were completely beyond him, why would anyone want to suck faces with a _girl?_ "I dunno." He admitted to his sibling and then turned to his brother. "I hope not, it's kind of like watching Animal Planet."

There came a spluttered laugh from the kitchen and Tonio and Niki looked back to see their mother turning to them with a glower low on her brow. She looked at them and then pointedly at the panoramic glass doors on one side of the house. Niki turned to Tonio and said sagely.

"I think we should go outside."

Tonio nodded and bounded off the couch. "I agree." He clapped his hands and the puppies bumbled to meet them and whine at the doors in overexcited puppy murmurings. He ran outside with a caterwauling yell and the dogs howled after him as he seized their favourite toy and ran with it from them. Niki stopped in the doorway and looked back to the way his mamma and daddy were standing in the kitchen. Daddy had his fingers laced through mamma's and kissed each one of them as she smiled up at him. Niki let the door shut behind him with a quiet swoosh as his mother pulled daddy back down to kiss him again. Some things were just better left to grown-ups only.

He shouted to his brother and then careened across the huge yard to catch the ball as Tonio threw it. The puppies running back and forth between them trying to catch the ball that was never going to hit the ground. Niki smiled as he hurled the ball back to his brother and sent Padfoot and Star stumbling into each other as they tried to reverse course mid-bound. He had been happy at the River House with his Grandma, Randy and Mamma, but living here with daddy was going to be better. He didn't know why.

He just knew that this was the way things were supposed to be.

**The End**

**Now don't be getting that look. I know there are a lot of loose ends still to tie up with Carmen and Ben and I will do that but I realised as I was writing this chapter that there's no real reason to continue this story when the Huddy is all done. **

**So, I am going to write another story, a sequel or adjunct (right word?) to this one featuring mainly Carmen and Ben with plenty of side action from House Cuddy and the twins. Because Carmen has got a WHOPPER of a story headed her way.**

**So that will be written at some point in the near future. **

**BTW, sorry for lack of warning that this story was ending but I didn't know myself until like the third last line. **

**And if yer not happy then tough, this is the way it's gonna be. **

**Thanks for reading yet another one of my mad insane fictions, thanks for all the reviews (yes, even that Tikvah Chick because…I don't really know actually but carry on). Hope you'll read on to the next story which will probably be posted on Monday as it's my day off. Possibly sooner but I'm not sure, depends on Plot Bunnies (doesn't it always). **

**Anyways, ta muchly and ciao from your friendly neighbourhood writing fiend! **


End file.
